


Hired Love

by yeolallineed



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Angst, BaekYeol - Freeform, ChanBaek - Freeform, Family Reconciliation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, M/M, Male Escort, Misunderstanding, One Shot, Slice of Life, Smut, Time Gap, escort on hire, love on rent, sekai - Freeform, slowly falling in love, wedding au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:28:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22070038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeolallineed/pseuds/yeolallineed
Summary: Baekhyun's brother Sehun, is getting married. To Baekhyun's ex. And Baekhyun needs a date for a week. Dire circumstances lead him to hire a male escort, Chanyeol, despite his clear hatred towards him and his profession. As days pass, Baekhyun finds himself looking at Chanyeol beyond his exterior outlook and his preconceived notions. And slowly, love blooms.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Jongin | Kai/Oh Sehun
Comments: 65
Kudos: 562
Collections: Best Of CB's Fic, Chanbaek One Shot, My's Marked Read Cb's





	Hired Love

**Author's Note:**

> I am still overwhelmed at the kind of responses this fic is getting. I never thought my writing and the story will be liked so much. Thank you all for reading, giving me kudos and for all the comments. I loved each one of them. This still feels a little unreal tbh. Also, I am terribly sorry for all the typos and errors in the fic. Editing to begin soon. :)

“Fuck”

“Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck”

These were the only words Baekhyun spoke for the first few minutes when he opened the small decorative envelope lying on his desk.

He closed his eyes, rubbing his hand over his forehead. This was giving him a headache.

“Fucking hell” he screamed again as his eyes fell on the invitation again.

This was a nightmare. There was no way this was happening to him.

Suddenly the large airy expanse of his entire office room was beginning to close in on him. A thin trail of sweat ran down Baekhyun’s forehead.

He hurriedly loosened the knot of his tie that felt strangling against his throat.

Then, Baekhyun took a deep breath.

“Breathe in” he told himself and sucked a good amount of air inside.

“Breathe out” and with that, he exhaled.

Baekhyun tried it for a few seconds but it wasn’t working.

His head was beginning to spin and he felt like he was losing motor function. Baekhyun looked at his hand and they felt numb. His legs felt like they had turned into jelly.

As his breathing paced, Baekhyun wasn’t sure how long he would be able to sustain it.

Just as he thought he had lost all hopes, Baekhyun saw the door to his office flung open and from his own teary eyes, he was able to make out the familiar figure.

“Jess” the voice yelled. Why was he calling Baekhyun’s secretary?

“Jess, get me a paperbag, now”

Baekhyun was breathing heavily into the bag. Jess was not in the office anymore. It was only him and his best friend, Kyungsoo, sitting on the floor by the open window near the shelf of books.

Kyungsoo looked at Baekhyun. “You feeling better?”

Baekhyun nodded and breathed in. “How did you know?”

Kyungsoo pulled out the same envelope that Baekhyun had received, from his jacket. “Got this in the mail earlier”

Baekhyun buried his face in his hand. He felt like someone had pushed their hand through his chest and was crushing his heart repeatedly. “So it is real, huh? It’s not a cruel prank they’re playing on me?”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “I am afraid it is as real as it gets”

Baekhyun bit the inside of his cheeks in nervous frustration. “I am not going. There is no way I am going to their wedding”

Kyungsoo patted his hand lightly. “He’s your brother Baek”

“Step brother” Baekhyun corrected him.

“And he is getting married. It’s not every day your brother gets married”

“STEP BROTHER”

Baekhyun did not even realize he had just yelled. But this entire episode was too much for him to take.

“I don’t care who he is” Baekhyun finally said, calming himself. “I am not going to his wedding”

He heard Kyungsoo give out a big sigh. “Can’t you forgive him already? It’s been five years”

Baekhyun turned towards Kyungsoo and looked at him in shock. He felt betrayed by his words. “Forgive him? Can you forgive your own brother for going behind your back and stealing your boyfriend? The person you thought you would spend the rest of your life with?”

“But you forgave Kai” Baekhyun heard Kyungsoo say and just the mention of his ex’s name frustrated Baekhyun to the world’s end.

“Because Kai is no one. He is not my family. I do not care about his existence anymore. But Sehun? I was his brother. We grew up together. How could he do that to me?”

“I don’t know Baek, but did you try talking to Sehun after that? Did you ask him why he did it?”

Baekhyun scoffed. Was this real?

“What was I supposed to ask? ‘ _Hey brother, while I was studying my ass off in the US, why did you stick your dick up my boyfriend’s ass?_ ’ Was I supposed to ask that? Or should I have asked why Kai lied to me for an entire year, pretending that we were still together when he was sleeping around with my brother? Or maybe I should have asked Sehun why I had to hear about his relationship with my boyfriend from someone else, rather than him?”

Baekhyun felt the tears coming back again. “They betrayed me Soo. They broke me five years ago. And now, they are rubbing it on my face again? By getting married?”

Baekhyun shook his head in frustration. Why did this still bother him? It had been five years since he found out the truth about his brother and Kai. Five years since he felt like everything he loved and cherished, had been snatched away from him. Five years since he spoke to his brother.

Correction; step brother.

Kyungsoo was silent for a minute. “You know what? You’re right!”

Baekhyun blinked at him. “I am?”

“Yes. And the best way to show them that they made a huge mistake of losing you, is by showing up unbothered, like their existence doesn’t even affect you”

“That’s absolutely bull, Kyungsoo” But was it though? Baekhyun had seen enough movies to know Kyungsoo somehow made sense. But life wasn’t like movies, was it?

“It’s not bull, Baek. You not showing up will just mean that you are still affected by what happened half a decade ago. Do you want them to think that?”

No. Baekhyun did not want them to think that. In fact, he did not want them to think about him at all. He shook his head at Kyungsoo.

“Then I say we go and enjoy the fuck out of this wedding”

Huh?

“Wait” Baekhyun said. “You’re going too?”

Kyungsoo just shrugged. “Of course I am going. I was invited” he said, flashing the invite on Baekhyun’s face.

Baekhyun scowled at him. “You were going to attend the wedding anyway, weren’t you? Even if I wasn’t going to go?”

“Yeah” he said, casually. “I mean who turns down the invite to free food?”

Baekhyun shook his head. Of all the people, he had to be friends with the devil’s spawn.

The wedding, as the invitation said, was a month from now. Kyungsoo’s elaborate plan was to show up for the entire one week event. Baekhyun had other plans. He wanted to be in and out as quick as he could. But Kyungsoo said that was just as good as not showing up.

Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he would be able to sustain an entire week with a family he hadn’t spoken to in five years. He did talk to his mother. Step mother, actually. She was Sehun’s biological mom while Baekhyun’s biological dad did not bother if his son was even alive. Why would he? He had a stepson who had happily taken over his family business while Baekhyun was the son who left everything five years ago to start his own chain of restaurants.

Even the immense success of his restaurants hadn’t earned him enough points to make his dad proud of him. It was only Baekhyun’s mother who never failed to congratulate him on every new restaurant opening, on every award he received and every time an article about him was published in the newspaper or the magazine.

And then there was Sehun. Baekhyun’s step brother. Over the past five years, he had called Baekhyun twice. Once after Baekhyun had found out about him and Kai and once a few weeks ago, which Baekhyun presumed was to inform him about the wedding.

On both occasions, he did not bother picking up the call.

There was a time when Sehun was everything to Baekhyun, and now, he hated him just as much.

Although they were of the same age, Baekhyun had always idolized Sehun.

Their parents got married when they were both 3 years old and just the fact that Baekhyun would have a brother, made him so happy that he probably doted on Sehun the moment they first met. They hit it off like they had always been brothers anyways.

As kids, Baekhyun was always the more reserved, quiet one while Sehun ran around the house in just his underwear, attacking everyone and everything with water-pistols. But even then, he was never much of a talker.

Growing up, their personalities changed.

When they became teenagers, Sehun became more serious about his studies. Baekhyun remembered when they were in school, everyone was always so fascinated by Sehun because he was such a mystery. He rarely smiled, did not have many friends, was always found studying and was in the most perfect sense, ideal. Everyone adored him, especially Baekhyun’s father and Baekhyun was very proud of the fact that Sehun was his brother.

 _His_. No one else’s.

While Sehun turned serious, Baekhyun became more rebellious. Both of them had been brought up with the idea that they would ultimately take over their dad’s restaurant business that was already flourishing all over the country. But the problem was, Baekhyun had his own ideas and his father was strictly against it. Sehun on the other hand, never said a word, happily accepting everything their father gave him.

And it filled Baekhyun’s heart because he knew how much Sehun looked up to their dad. If Baekhyun had it his way, he would have gladly given everything to Sehun.

Everything.

Even Kai.

If only he had asked for it.

But instead, he chose to crush Baekhyun in the cruelest way possible. And Baekhyun was not sure if he could ever forgive him.

And it was only then that Baekhyun realized that Kyungsoo was right. He had suffered far too long and far too much to let them still have a hold over him. He had to go to the wedding. To tell them that he was better off without either. To show them that he’d only become stronger since they destroyed him into pieces.

Two weeks before the wedding, Baekhyun got a call from his mother.

“Hi mum”

“Hello my beautiful boy”

It automatically brought a smile to Baekhyun’s face. She always called him that, no matter how many times she spoke to him. Baekhyun was always her beautiful boy.

“Are you eating well?” she asked.

“I am. Is your health okay?”

“Oh you know, old age problems. Nothing never really goes away”

“How… how’s dad?” Baekhyun asked, not even sure why he had asked it in the first place. Not that he cared.

There was a pause.

“He misses you, you know?”

Somehow, Baekhyun did not believe that. But he was not about to tell his mother that. He knew it would break her heart.

“Sure” was all he could manage.

“Son, you’re coming to the wedding, aren’t you?”

Over the past three weeks, Baekhyun had dabbled between his choices of going or not and even though he had always made up his mind, thinking that he had to go, a voice at the back of his mind always made him chicken out.

“I’m… I’m not sure if I should come” Baekhyun finally confessed.

Another short pause.

“If not for anyone else, come for your mother. I want to see my beautiful boy’s face” her voice sounded frail. And only then did Baekhyun realize that she was crying. He hadn’t met her or anyone for five years now. Just the thought of it broke his heart. He knew how much his mother loved him. And Baekhyun finally realized how selfish he had been to deprive her of something she truly loved.

But that was not what finally made him decide. This was the first time in five years that Baekhyun’s mother had said that she wanted to see Baekhyun. For the first time since he left, did she openly admit to it. How could he say no to that?

“I’ll come mum, don’t worry”

“You” Kyungsoo said, as him and Baekhyun were shopping for a tuxedo, “need a date for the wedding”

Baekhyun rushed out of the fitting room with his hand up just one sleeve of the blazer. “What?”

He saw Kyungsoo sitting on the futon and nodding. “A date”

Baekhyun spun around, wearing the blazer and looked at himself in the mirror. “No I do not”

Flipping through the pages of a magazine Kyungsoo was reading, he nonchalantly indicated that the suit looked good on Baekhyun. “The only way you’re ever going to persuade your ex that you’ve moved on, is if you bring a date”

“I am going with you, aren’t I?”

He saw Kyungsoo shaking his head. “It’s not the same thing. I am your friend”

Baekhyun rushed over to the futon and crouched himself near Kyungsoo, taking Kyungsoo’s arm in his. “I can always make you my boyfriend”

“Sure” Kyungsoo said, “But you’re not my type”

Baekhyun leaned in. “Come here” he said, pulling Kyungsoo towards him. “I’ll kiss you just once and then you can tell me if I am your type or not” Baekhyun teased.

Kyungsoo pressed his palm over Baekhyun’s face and pushed him away. “Get away from me you pervert”

He immediately jumped from the futon, trying to get away from Baekhyun.

“Come here baby Soo” Baekhyun ran after him, trying to grab him.

“Don’t you dare call me that” Kyungsoo yelled threateningly as he ran from one aisle to another, trying to escape.

Baekhyun laughed and continued to chase him. “I’ll show you tonight what our babies will look like” he called back.

“Focus on finding yourself a fake boyfriend for the wedding you dumb bitch”

Despite the management telling them not to run and despite all the other customers in the showroom, Baekhyun and Kyungsoo continued their little adventure like no one else mattered.

Only when both got tired, they dragged themselves back to the couch and lied down.

As they breathed deeply, neither of them could help but laugh.

“When was the last time we did this?” Baekhyun asked amidst his laughter.

“When you, I, Kai, Sehun, Suho and Jongdae were still friends” Kyungsoo said.

He really had a knack of being brutally honest in the weirdest of times.

Baekhyun conveniently ignored what he said though. He did not need a reminder when he would get a live show in two weeks.

“Seriously though Soo, where will I find a date on this short notice?”

“Don’t you have any other friends?” Kyungsoo asked mockingly.

Baekhyun turned over and took Kyungsoo hand in his again, batting his eyelashes at him. “You are my one and only, baby Soo, come to the wedding as my date”

“Tough luck Baek” Kyungsoo replied, jerking his hand away. “First, all of them know me as much as they know you, and second, you’re still not my type”

Baekhyun was about to tease him more when he heard someone walk over.

“Excuse me” the voice said and both Baekhyun and Kyungsoo titled their heads to see the person standing right ahead. Even then, neither of them bothered getting up.

“This is a very tall voice” Baekhyun said, looking at the man from top to bottom who was dressed in probably the most expensive tux in the entire showroom.

“Now this tall voice is just my type” Kyungsoo exclaimed, finally popping himself up from the futon. “How can I help you?”

The man smiled at Kyungsoo and that made Baekhyun get up too. God he was fine as hell.

“I couldn’t help but overhear how you were looking for a fake date for a wedding?”

“That’s right” Kyungsoo said.

“I think I might be able to help” the man said, pulling out a card from inside his tux and handing it over to Kyungsoo.

He was about to reach out and take the card when Baekhyun pulled his hand back. “He can be a serial killer” Baekhyun spoke into Kyungsoo’s ears, loud enough for the man to hear too, at which, he just smiled.

Kyungsoo turned to the man. “Are you a serial killer?”

“I’m not”

Kyungsoo turned to Baekhyun. “He’s not”

Baekhyun crashed his palm onto his face. This was all too real to be true.

The man pushed his card on Kyungsoo’s had. “Call me if you decide on the date” he said and left.

Baekhyun hovered and stared at the card.

_Male Escort at your service (of all kinds)  
_Hourly Charge  
All payments in advance  
Ph- xxxxxxxxxxx  
Web- www.onlymanintheworld.com

This did not look good.

Kyungsoo had left the card with Baekhyun, hoping he would make a decision soon but as days passed, Baekhyun found himself being more and more unsure of everything. He had even started doubting his decision to attend the wedding in the first place.

And now, he had just one day left. Baekhyun and Kyungsoo were supposed to fly out the next day. The wedding events, all seven of them, would last for seven days, ending with of course, the final grand event.

Seven days, with people Baekhyun had known all his life, people he had loved all his life. Seven days with those who had left him to fend for himself. Would he be able to cope?

Baekhyun remembered the first time he had found out about Kai and Sehun, was when he was in his class. The six of them; Baekhyun, Sehun, Kai, Kyungsoo, Suho and Jongdae had been friends since high school. After graduation, Kyungsoo and Baekhyun decided to pursue their master’s abroad for two years before they could start something of their own. The first years passed smoothly but it was in the first month of the final year that Baekhyun’s whole world came crashing down.

He was still in his lecture with Kyungsoo when their friend, Suho video called him. Although it was bright as day where Baekhyun was, it was nighttime back home. Suho and Jongdae had met up with Kai and Sehun for drinks. It was a normal routine and Baekhyun never suspected anything. Until that night when Suho called Baekhyun out of the blue and while he was talking to him, Baekhyun caught a glimpse of Kai and Sehun kissing.

He still remember that feeling vividly. Like all his blood had been drained out of his body. Like someone was choking him while he gasped for breath. Baekhyun felt like he had been swimming for hours and hours and his body had begun to give in and he was about to drown. It was Kyungsoo who had been there for him back then.

It was the same feeling Baekhyun had when he read their wedding invitation. And he wondered what would happen if he would see them face to face.

Knowing that he probably would never be able to cope on his own, Baekhyun decided to do the unthinkable. He pulled his phone out and typed the escort’s number.

With each number he pressed, Baekhyun felt himself falling deeper and deeper into self-despair. Why did it have to be a male escort among all things? Baekhyun hated these people who sold their bodies for money. Sex was supposed to be something to cherish, not something to trade.

Knowing he had no other choice, Baekhyun decided to keep the hatred away. Going to the wedding was far more important than what he felt for people like the escort and their profession.

And so, he finally dialed his number.

The moment the phone began to ring, Baekhyun changed his mind suddenly and was about to hang up when he heard the escort’s voice.

“Hello?”

Baekhyun felt like he had lost the ability to speak.

“Hello?” the escort said again.

“Umm…” Baekhyun began. “Yes hello”

“Hey, how can I help you?”

“You… you gave us your card a couple of days ago, at the showroom…” Baekhyun was hoping he wouldn’t have to say it out loud because that would make it all the way more real. “… it’s umm… about the date for the…”

“Ah the wedding?”

“Ye… yes the wedding” Baekhyun had no idea why was being so nervous. It was not like he was asking him out on an actual date.

“Wait” Baekhyun heard him say. “Which one are you? The cute one or the sexy one?”

Baekhyun had no clue what he was talking about. All he knew was that he was the stupid, confused one.

“I don’t know” Baekhyun confessed.

“Never mind, I am okay with both” he said.

Baekhyun was still wondering how to ask him if he was ready to be hired as his pretend boyfriend when he spoke first.

“So have you decided?”

“About what?”

“If you want to take me as your date?”

“I… I am not sure yet” Baekhyun said. “I do not know how this actually works”

“It’s quite easy. You pay me and I pretend like you are the most important thing in the world for as long as you pay me for”

_Disgusting._

But this didn’t seem too complicated.

“There’s one problem” Baekhyun said. “This date, it’s not for a day, it’s for an entire week, probably more if I am asked to stay longer”

“It’s fine with me as long as I get compensated”

“Yes about that, your card said it is hourly payment so how will the whole weekly thing work? Do you have a package or something?”

Baekhyun heard him laugh. “There’s no such package because I am not hired for more than a few hours but I think we can work something out”

Baekhyun felt like he would puke. “Okay. Please let me know the amount once you work it out”

“Sure” he said. “By the way, I am Chanyeol”

“I am Baekhyun”

“Looking forward to doing business with you, Baekhyun” Chanyeol said and hung up and Baekhyun felt like washing his mouth, hands and probably even his phone with acid.

After 45 minutes of relentlessly biting nails and twitching every muscle in his body, Baekhyun finally received a text from Chanyeol.

Baekhyun stared at the figure in astonishment. What he earned in 7 days was more than the profits Baekhyun made in a month.

He frantically texted him back.

 **Baekhyun-** ‘What all services are provided in this package?’

 **Chanyeol-** ‘Everything ;)’

This disgusted Baekhyun even more that Chanyeol thought Baekhyun was interested in _everything_.

 **Baekhyun-** ‘I am sorry. I think you are mistaken. I do not want everything. Especially not _that_. ‘

 **Chanyeol-** ‘Oh my bad. Let me recalculate and send you the amount.’

Another few minutes of wait and Baekhyun got his text again. He was baffled at how the number went to almost half with just the removal of sex. All it made him think was how expensive sex was and why would people want to pay so much for it? Or was it because of Chanyeol that they were ready to pay such high prices?

Baekhyun shook his head. That was none of his business.

 **Baekhyun-** ‘Send me your details. I will wire the money immediately. Also, we leave tomorrow.’

 **Chanyeol-** ‘Cool ;)’

What was with all the winking?

When Chanyeol met them just before the flight, Kyungsoo began overreacting to the entire deal.

“What if they find out he’s a fake date?”

“What if our cover is blown?”

“What if they find out Chanyeol is a hooker?”

“What if Chanyeol tells them he’s a hooker?”

“Does your family have anything against the hookers?”

They did not, but Baekhyun surely did. Yet, here he was.

Baekhyun had to really struggle to get Kyungsoo to calm down. Then he gave him the job of briefing Chanyeol about Baekhyun and his family. At first, Kyungsoo refused but Baekhyun still made him do it since this entire fiasco was his idea to begin with. Plus, Baekhyun didn’t really want to talk to Chanyeol because all he could think about was him and his trade of sex.

The moment Kyungsoo was done and Chanyeol had all the basic info needed, Chanyeol sharply turned towards Baekhyun.

“Your brother is marrying your ex?”

Baekhyun nodded curtly.

“Damn, that must have hurt”

Baekhyun shrugged casually because he wanted to show that he was non-committal to this whole drama. Whereas deep down, he was as invested in this marriage as Sehun and Kai were. Perhaps even more.

He was glad that Kyungsoo hadn’t told Chanyeol about Kai cheating on Baekhyun and his brother betraying him because he didn’t want to be anymore than the loser he already was. Chanyeol probably already thought he was pretty down in the dumps to have hired a date for the wedding, that too a hooker. And then to have Chanyeol know that Baekhyun was fooled for one whole year, thinking Kai and him were together, how much he loved and missed his brother when he was away from him, and then to find out that they fucked like rabbits the moment Baekhyun left, would really brand him the official loser. So neither of them told Chanyeol about it.

And Baekhyun really, really hoped he wouldn’t find out anytime sooner, or ever.

“Don’t worry” Baekhyun told himself. “Everything will be fine. There won’t be any problems”

The problem came in the form of hospitality. Turned out, the entire hotel was booked for guests for the wedding and Baekhyun’s family had reserved only one room for him.

Well in a way that made sense. Baekhyun had explicitly told his mum he won’t stay at home and he also told her he was coming alone. So she had booked him at the nearest hotel. But then Baekhyun didn’t come alone.

And now he would have to share this room with a male escort.

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol who smiled at him as they stood at the lobby, sorting things out. All Baekhyun could think about was how lucky Kyungsoo was to have an unproblematic home to return to while here Baekhyun was, stuck with a hooker who charged by the hour.

“Can’t you arrange something else?” Baekhyun asked the receptionist desperately and she smiled at him.

“Sorry sir, I would have gladly given you another room, but unfortunately, everything else is booked.”

“At least tell me it’s a twin sharing” Baekhyun said even though it did not make sense to him. Why would his mum book a twin sharing?

“I’m afraid it’s a king sized bed sir”

_Fuck!_

Baekhyun exhaled in frustration and tried to think. He was already very nervous about coming back to his hometown and this was just adding on to his stress.

He felt like he would snap any moment. He really, really, really didn’t want to share the room with Chanyeol.

The moment Baekhyun decided to talk to the receptionist again, he felt a gentle hand on his lower back. And then a deep voice in his ears. Baekhyun twitched, knowing it was Chanyeol. His dirty hands were on Baekhyun and his gut twirled. Baekhyun felt nauseated.

“Relax” Chanyeol said, his voice like a gentle breeze on a summer day. “Just take the room for now. We can decide what to do later”

_Damn._

Baekhyun had been freaked out until now but the moment Chanyeol’s words reached his ears, Baekhyun felt like he was in another world. He really was worth every penny Baekhyun had just spent on him. Just Chanyeol’s voice was enough to calm him down and Baekhyun realized that, disgusting or not, he had made a very good decision to bring Chanyeol along.

“We’ll take the room” Baekhyun said, trying to find his voice and the receptionist happily obliged.

The room, as they found out, was probably the largest suite in the hotel. And it was exactly as per Baekhyun’s liking. After they unpacked the bags and took turns to shower, Chanyeol came up to Baekhyun as the latter was happily lying on the bed.

“When do we meet your family?”

Baekhyun popped his head up and looked at Chanyeol. He was still drying his hair.

“Tomorrow”

“So we have the entire day to ourselves today?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“You don’t mind if I venture out, do you?”

Baekhyun did not mind. In fact he’d be happy if he didn’t have to see Chanyeol’s face at all.

“I don’t mind” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol winked at Baekhyun and suddenly something struck him.

“Wait… by venturing out… do you mean…?” Baekhyun jerked up and sat on the bed. “Chanyeol you can’t go around sleeping with people here. Almost the entire town will be at the wedding”

Chanyeol turned around, suddenly looking a little disappointed but immediately laughed. “Don’t worry Baekhyun, I don’t take multiple clients at once. For this entire week, I’m all yours”

All his? The sound of that didn’t sit well with Baekhyun and the words felt bitter in his mouth.

“So what do you want to do?” Baekhyun asked.

Suddenly Chanyeol stopped what he was doing for a second and Baekhyun thought he saw something change in the expression of his face. But it was so quick that Baekhyun wasn’t able to understand.

“Nothing” he said. “Just look around and stuff”

Baekhyun checked the time and it was close to 2 pm. He guessed there won’t be any problem if venturing out was really what Chanyeol wanted to do.

“Umm…” Chanyeol began and Baekhyun just hoped he wouldn’t turn on his words now. “Why don’t we grab lunch before I head out?”

Lunch? With Chanyeol? No, Baekhyun didn’t want that. But he was too scared to deny as he was afraid Chanyeol might be offended and leave before they even attend the wedding events.

“Sure” Baekhyun said with a smile as his stomach churned.

When the lunch arrived, along with three bottles of wine that Baekhyun had ordered for himself, he earned a very judgmental stare from Chanyeol.

“You’re planning to get drunk so early in the day?”

“Don’t ask me questions” Baekhyun said as he poured himself a big glass of white wine. “I’m nervous and I need to sleep and this is the only way I can achieve that”

Truth was, this was probably the only way Baekhyun could get himself to eat with Chanyeol. Or else the food wouldn’t go down his throat.

Chanyeol slowly walked over from the bed to where Baekhyun was and sat down beside him on the couch. Placing a firm hand over Baekhyun’s, Chanyeol tried to assure him. “Don’t worry. As long as I am here, I will take care of you”

Baekhyun had no idea how many people Chanyeol had said that to. How many people he had assured in the same way. How many people he had touched with that same very hand and just the thought of getting paid empathy made Baekhyun sick to his stomach.

He withdrew his hand immediately. “I think I will just drink”

Baekhyun knew Chanyeol noticed the hesitation in his voice and the way he had reacted to his touch. Baekhyun knew Chanyeol felt that Baekhyun was disgusted by him but even though Chanyeol saw how he had reacted, he did not say anything. Instead, he quietly ate his lunch.

Once they were done, Baekhyun was already down one and a half bottles of wine.

And by the time Chanyeol left, Baekhyun was already lying on the bed.

“I will be back before dinner” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol say as he walked out but he was too drunk by then to understand the meaning of those words.

And then, Baekhyun slept.

Sometime in the night, Baekhyun heard the door open and close. He heard someone move around but he did not care. Baekhyun was asleep and it was comforting. So he slept more.

The next morning was nothing short of a torture. When Baekhyun woke up, the sun was too bright and the world was too loud. He looked around but Chanyeol was nowhere to be found. He just presumed he hadn’t returned yet.

Every muscle in Baekhyun’s body was aching, telling me to go back to sleep but he knew he couldn’t. He had to finally show up at whatever this thing called ‘pre-engagement party was’.

The only problem was, Baekhyun felt dead.

And he had a splitting headache.

Just when he had given up the will to get out of the bed, the door opened and he saw Chanyeol walking in with a tray in his hand.

“Good morning” he said with a smile. Even his smile was too bright for Baekhyun to handle. Who even had such perfect teeth anyway?

“Shh” Baekhyun said, pulling his finger to his lips. “Stop talking”

And Chanyeol did. Instead, he came up to Baekhyun and placed the tray on his lap, just above the comforter. Picking up the coffee, Chanyeol handed it to him and nodded at Baekhyun for him to drink.

As he took the first sip, Baekhyun felt a little more alive.

He looked up from the coffee and found Chanyeol smiling at him.

“You feeling better?” he asked, raising his hand up to his hair but Baekhyun immediately jerked back. He had no idea why he was reacting to him so rudely but his body automatically repelled Chanyeol’s touch.

Baekhyun saw him put his hand back down.

“Eat up, we have a long day ahead”

Baekhyun nodded curtly and saw Chanyeol leave the room.

A part of him felt guilty about treating Chanyeol the way he was but it was not something he could control. Every time Baekhyun looked at him, all he could think was that all his actions were pretentious. That they meant nothing. And it only reminded Baekhyun of his past. Of how everyone around him had pretended to love and care for him when in reality, they were just putting on a mask to fool him.

After Baekhyun took a shower and got dressed, he met Chanyeol at the lobby.

He smiled when he saw Baekhyun and all Baekhyun did was nod at him.

“Ready to go?”

“Yes”

A few minutes later, they arrived at Baekhyun’s house. It was close to 12 in the afternoon and the place was packed with guests. Kyungsoo arrived just as they did and they exchanged glares before he asked Baekhyun to not be nervous.

Kyungsoo went in first but Baekhyun still stood on the main entrance, frozen and petrified. And Chanyeol stood beside him.

Baekhyun did not know how long he kept looking at his house, but suddenly he felt a hand slip down his own before locking their fingers together. And before Baekhyun could understand what was happening, Chanyeol was dragging him inside.

“Now is just as good time as any” he said, smiling at Baekhyun as they walked in.

The first person Baekhyun located, and thank god for that, was his mum. The moment she saw him, Baekhyun was pulled into a warm hug. A feeling he hadn’t felt in five years. When she let go of Baekhyun, he found her crying.

“Mum” Baekhyun said, wiping the tears of her face. “It’s a happy day, please don’t be sad”

She smiled at him and patted him lightly on his cheeks. “I’m crying because I’m happy to see you. It’s a mother’s thing. You won’t understand”

She then turned her eyes towards Chanyeol. “And who is he?”

“This is Chanyeol, my boyfriend”

Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s mum’s hand in his and kissed it lightly. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Byun”

“It’s nice to meet you too, Chanyeol. I am so glad my beautiful boy found someone as charming as you”

“Mum!” Baekhyun said. He had told her many time to not call him that in public.

“What?” she asked. “Now I can’t call my beautiful boy beautiful?”

“Oh you definitely can” Chanyeol interrupted. “He is indeed, very beautiful” he said, pulling Baekhyun close and placing a warm kiss on the side of his temple. But the sudden action made Baekhyun’s body still. Chanyeol noticed it and let him go immediately.

Someone called Baekhyun’s mother from far behind and she apologized and left, asking to catch up later.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol said, turning towards him. “Relax please”

“I know. I am sorry. Please just issue a warning before you do any such things”

Chanyeol nodded.

“So what’s the plan?” he asked once they were by the bar, grabbing drinks.

“The plan?”

“Do you want to make your ex regret losing you? Do you want to break the couple up?”

“Oh god no” Baekhyun almost choked on the wine he was drinking. “I want no such thing”

Chanyeol seemed confused like Baekhyun’s only reason to be here was supposed to be sinister.

“So why are we here then?”

Before Baekhyun could answer, he suddenly found his step brother, Sehun right behind Chanyeol. The moment he looked at Baekhyun, he froze.

“Bae… Baekhyun” he said and Baekhyun felt the blood rising inside of him again. “You came”

His eyes were wide and his voice shook. There was a smile on his face that Baekhyun was painfully very familiar with.

And that smile made him angrier.

No. Baekhyun was not ready for this. He felt his knees shaking and all he wanted to do was run away.

Were his expressions so giving? Was he wearing his feeling on his sleeves? Because Chanyeol came to his immediate rescue.

Baekhyun heard Chanyeol’s voice in his ear. “Baekhyun, I am going to kiss you lightly on your cheeks and you are going to breathe. Okay?”

Baekhyun’s eyes were still fixed on Sehun and he had hardly comprehended what Chanyeol had said but in the very next moment, Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s face in his hands and titled it slightly till he tore his eyes away from his brother.

Baekhyun found Chanyeol looking at him with sparkle in his eyes and a smile on his face.

He bent down slightly and placed a kiss on Baekhyun’s cheeks. And just like he had said, Baekhyun let out the breath he was holding.

“Very good” Chanyeol whispered softly. “I am here. No one can hurt you”

Baekhyun closed his eyes as he engraved those words on his skin.

One week.

It was just for one week. For the next seven days, Baekhyun would pretend that Chanyeol was his savior. That he was the one he loved. That him being here with Baekhyun, was the biggest support he needed. The entire world was pretending. Chanyeol was pretending too, so why couldn’t Baekhyun?

He opened my eyes.

Sehun was still standing there.

“Hi Sehun” Baekhyun said with a smile. “Congratulations on your wedding”

“Can we talk?” he asked immediately but Baekhyun got up and took Chanyeol’s hand in his.

“Sorry but we’re a little busy” he replied before dragging Chanyeol away with him.

“How did it go?” Kyungsoo asked Baekhyun after a few minutes when they were all by themselves out in the garden.

“Thank god I had Chanyeol with me” Baekhyun said. “If I would have depended on you, I’d be halfway to the hospital by now”

“Don’t be so dramatic. I haven’t seen most of these people in a long time too. Plus my parents refuse to leave me alone”

Baekhyun knew how Kyungsoo’s parents were. Too clingy and too involved. This was the primary reason Kyungsoo had jumped on board when Baekhyun had first announced that he would be studying in the US for his masters. Kyungsoo hadn’t even hesitated in saying that he wanted to go too. That decision had finally given him the courage to speak to his parents about starting his own IT firm instead of working for his dad’s hardware business.

In a way, both Kyungsoo and Baekhyun were the same. And he guessed that was why they were still friends.

“Did you meet the others?” Baekhyun asked.

Kyungsoo nodded. “Suho and Jongdae miss you a lot, Baek”

“Well they wouldn’t have to if they hadn’t lied to me for a year about Sehun and Kai”

“Did you… did you meet Kai by any chance?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “No. And I don’t want to either. Bumping into Sehun was enough for today”

Kyungsoo looked around.

“Chanyeol’s pretty popular” he said, eyes near the patio where Baekhyun saw Chanyeol surrounded by women of all ages.

“As long as he keeps it in his pants, I don’t see any problem” Baekhyun replied, his eyes still on the patio. He noticed how easy and confident Chanyeol was with the people around him. Must be a real privilege to be born this way.

Chanyeol suddenly turned his eyes towards Chanyeol and smiled. And then, he winked.

_Damn that wink._

“How much longer do we have to stay here?” Baekhyun asked Kyungsoo.

All he got was a shrug.

Baekhyun had already met two people from his family, socialized with a couple of friendly faces and he was in no mood to talk to anyone else. But as luck would have it, things never went his way.

“Baekhyun” he heard the grave voice call out his name from behind him.

“Dad” Baekhyun said, smiling and turning around. Kyungsoo immediately excused himself because this was a drama he did not want to be involved in.

“How’s business?” he asked and Baekhyun smiled again.

This was Baekhyun’s dad. He didn’t care if his son was alive or well. He didn’t care that he hadn’t seen Baekhyun these past years. He didn’t care that they hadn’t spoken even once since Baekhyun left. But he did care about the business. Which wasn’t even his.

“It’s good” Baekhyun replied.

Mr. Byun nodded. “I see you brought someone” he said, looking at Chanyeol.

Baekhyun presumed Chanyeol saw them too because in less than a minute, he was standing beside Baekhyun.

“Yep” Baekhyun said. “This is my boyfriend”

“Good to meet you sir, I am Chanyeol” Chanyeol said, extending his hand which Baekhyun’s father shook enthusiastically.

Okay, this was new for Baekhyun.

“A firm handshake” his dad said. “A man of conviction”

Chanyeol smiled.

What had just happened? Baekhyun wondered.

“Tell me Chanyeol, what is it that you do?”

For Baekhyun, this was very, very new. Since when did his dad care about the people he dated? Baekhyun remembered when he had introduced his dad to Kai, all he gave was a nod and went back to doing whatever he was doing.

“I am…”

“He’s a counselor” Baekhyun immediately interrupted. “Couple’s therapy”

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun weirdly but went with it. “That’s right sir. I am a counselor”

“Interesting” my dad said. “A lot of young people have relationship problem these days, good to know someone’s helping them”

Chanyeol smiled and Baekhyun looked at the both of them in shock. In less than five minutes, Baekhyun’s dad had approved of Chanyeol.

Baekhyun wondered if his dad was out of his mind or was Chanyeol just really, really good at whatever he did?

After exchanging a few words, Mr. Byun left and Chanyeol turned towards Baekhyun.

“How did you know?”

Baekhyun raised an eyebrow at him. “How did I know what?”

“That I have a degree in psychotherapy?”

Baekhyun blinked at him in shock. “You have what now?”

“Wait… you did not know that?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “I just said that because Sehun has the same degree and I couldn’t think of anything else”

“Interesting” Chanyeol mused.

“Don’t analyze me” Baekhyun immediately said, covering his head with his hand like that could stop Chanyeol.

Chanyeol laughed. “I am not analyzing you, I just found it interesting that your brother has the same degree”

Baekhyun squinted his eyes at Chanyeol. “Shouldn’t you be giving me therapy to reconcile with my family rather than pretending to be my boyfriend? And why do you whore around when you have a degree in psychotherapy?” Baekhyun asked, out of curiosity.

Chanyeol gave Baekhyun another one of his winks. “This pays better”

“So it’s all about money?”

“The world is all about money Baekhyun, you’d be a fool if you thought otherwise”

How vain was this guy?

“So you’d sleep with anyone for money?”

He nodded. “As long as the amount is right”

“And what happens if a client falls in love with you?”

“That’s their problem, not mine”

“And what if you fall in love with a client?”

Chanyeol smiled. “That won’t ever happen, Baekhyun”

“Why is that?”

“Because I don’t believe in love”

How convenient, Baekhyun thought. For a man who sells his body and doesn’t believe in love, this really was a better profession than being a shrink.

By evening, Chanyeol and Baekhyun had returned to their hotel room. After successfully avoiding Kai, Suho and Jongdae for the entire day, Baekhyun was finally at peace.

The moment he walked into the room, Baekhyun jumped on the bed and felt like lying there forever.

“Take a shower first” Chanyeol’s voice reached him.

“I don’t want to”

“You reek of alcohol” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun sat up straight and froze when saw Chanyeol take his shirt off.

Goddamnit did he look like a model straight out of a magazine.

His body was lean and yet it was filled in just the right places. He had a semi muscular built with finely toned abs, full biceps, broad wings and a very, very sexy V line on his abdomen.

Baekhyun finally understood why so many people agreed to sleep with him. Had he not known better, he’d probably do it too. But he did know better. And he still found Chanyeol’s line of work very repulsive.

But looking at Chanyeol like this, when he was just minding his own business, getting ready for a shower like it was a normal thing they did, made Baekhyun think of him in a slightly different light.

And all it made him wonder was how none of his clients ever fell in love with him. Perhaps what he made up in looks, he lacked in bed?

“If you’re done staring, can I go take a shower now?” his voice reached Baekhyun’s ears.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol, suddenly realizing that he was biting into his lower lips.

“Um hm” was all Baekhyun could muster and Chanyeol vanished into the shower.

Baekhyun forcefully jerked back on the bed and buried his head under a pillow with all the embarrassment that his existence was.

“So what’s the plan now?” Chanyeol asked once he came out and thank god he was fully dressed.

“I’ll probably order more wine and sleep till I forget today”

“Oh come on Baekhyun” Chanyeol said. “Why don’t we go out for a movie?”

For some reason, Baekhyun found himself wanting to say yes. But then he stopped. What was he even thinking? Just because Chanyeol pretended to be an ideal boyfriend, did not mean he actually was. He still was, and will remain, a hooker.

“We can just watch a movie here” Baekhyun said instead.

“You can, but I won’t let you” Chanyeol said. “Get up, take a shower and get dressed. We’re going to watch a movie. Besides, I’ve never actually been to a movie theatre”

Baekhyun’s eyes shot up at him. “Never?”

Chanyeol shook his head.

“How is that even possible?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol just shrugged.

“I never got a chance as a kid. And I never had a client long enough to accompany me”

“Chanyeol… that’s…” Baekhyun began but he wasn’t sure what he was going to say. Baekhyun felt kind of sorry for him.

And Baekhyun knew Chanyeol saw it on his face too.

“You don’t have to pity me Baekhyun” he said suddenly, walking over to bed and crashing his head on the pillow. “It’s fine if you don’t want to go”

“Nonsense…” Baekhyun smiled and jumped out of the bed to take a shower first. “…give me half an hour.”

The moment Baekhyun said that, he saw Chanyeol’s eyes light up and he had no clue why, but it made Baekhyun a little happy too.

“I’ll check the shows till then” Chanyeol said, pulling his phone out and Baekhyun nodded as he hopped away.

“Are you sure you want to watch this?” Baekhyun asked as they stood outside the ticket counter. There was only one movie that was about to start in fifteen minutes while the rest had already started or were about to end.

Chanyeol nodded but Baekhyun could see the hesitation on his face.

“Chanyeol… do you actually want your first movie to be a 3D horror flick?”

“Do you think I am scared?” he asked, a little offended.

“No but I think your first experience should be something more subtle”

“Well I want to watch this” he said and walked up to the counter to buy the tickets.

Surprisingly, he said it was his treat.

They got the tickets and bought enough popcorn and coke before going in.

It was half past 9 and the theatre was relatively empty. If nothing, it added to the spooky atmosphere of the movie.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol took their seats far at the back as Baekhyun happily munched on his popcorn.

He check Chanyeol out from the corner of his eyes and he seemed completely focused on the screen, even when the ads were playing.

In ten minutes, the movie began.

And so did the actual horror. The actual scary thing wasn’t the movie or the spooky atmosphere. The horror inside the theatre was a tall giant called Chanyeol.

If Baekhyun had a dollar for every time Chanyeol screamed whenever something sudden happened in the movie, he would have over 200 dollars. That’s almost 1 dollar for every minute of the movie. And sometimes, Chanyeol would scream at nothing and then laugh for being stupid.

Baekhyun’s hand was the actual victim in all of this, along with his ears. 5 minutes into the movie and Chanyeol had grabbed Baekhyun’s hand like his life depended on it. And he just wouldn’t let go. On some occasions, Baekhyun also felt his nails digging into his skin and Baekhyun had to hit him to make him stop.

Baekhyun cried in relief when the movie ended.

“I am never coming to the movies with you, ever” Baekhyun yelled at Chanyeol as he massaged his hand once they were outside. Chanyeol immediately took over and grazed his fingers over the wounds he had inflicted.

“I am sorry” he said, making a very sad face. “I guess I was just too scared”

Baekhyun pulled his hand away from Chanyeol in anger and began walking away.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol cried. “Wait for me”

Baekhyun stopped. He felt Chanyeol take his hand in his again and massage the arm where his nails had dug in but Baekhyun was too engrossed at what stood in front of him to pay Chanyeol any attention.

“Hi Baek” Kai said, looking at him with a tiny smile.

His eyes then fell on Baekhyun’s arm and then at Chanyeol.

Baekhyun withdrew his hand slowly. “Hi” he said, hoping his voice wasn’t weak. He noticed Kai was alone. Why was he alone? Where was Sehun?

“Can we talk for a minute?” he asked.

Baekhyun did not know what he was thinking but he nodded. As he was about to walk forward, he felt Chanyeol tugging him back.

Baekhyun turned towards him.

Chanyeol shook his head at Baekhyun, telling him not to go.

“It’s okay” Baekhyun said, smiling. “This won’t take long. Wait for me here, okay?”

With that, Baekhyun followed Kai.

They went to the food court at the mall.

“Do you want something to drink?” Kai asked once they sat down.

Baekhyun shook his head. “I’m fine”

A moment of silence fell between them, like they were thinking about what to say.

“How have you been?” Kai finally asked.

“I am good” Baekhyun said. “Congratulations on your wedding”

Kai smiled and Baekhyun let out a heavy breath. He hadn’t seen that smile in years. It was one of the many things that had made him fall in love with Kai.

“Thank you” he said. “I’ve heard your restaurant business is doing well”

Baekhyun nodded. “It is, thanks”

Another pause.

“Who were you with?” he asked.

At first, Baekhyun did not understand the question and then he remembered that he was here with Chanyeol.

“That’s my boyfriend”

“He seemed nice”

Baekhyun smiled.

Another pause, but a little awkward this time.

“Are you happy with him, Baek?”

Where did this question come from? And why? Baekhyun did not want to tell him anything about his happiness. Especially after what he had done.

“Why are you here alone?” Baekhyun asked instead.

The question took Kai by surprise. “I just wanted some alone time. Weddings can be… “

“Overwhelming?” Baekhyun interrupted and Kai gave him a bright smile.

“Yes” he said. And Baekhyun knew, he just knew that Kai was thinking of old times like he was. How they were always in sync with each other and how they always knew what the other thought.

“I am so happy to see you here”

“I am happy to be here” Baekhyun lied.

“Baek” he said. “I just… I just wanted to apologise…”

“Don’t” Baekhyun stopped him. “Just don’t”

“I have to Baek. You have to let me explain, let us explain”

And just like that, Baekhyun’s anger was back. The way Kai said _‘us’_ made his head spin. That _‘us’_ used to be Baekhyun and Kai. And now he was using that with Baekhyun’s brother. All the hurt, all the pain suddenly came crashing in. Baekhyun was afraid he would break into tears and he was holding on to every last bit of strength inside of him to not show Kai his weak side.

“You don’t have to explain anything. I don’t need excuses from either of you”

“If you can’t forgive me, then don’t, but please try and forgive Sehun. You don’t know how much he’s hurting”

At that, Baekhyun just snapped. “So you’re also his advocate now? You care about how much he is hurting? Did you two care about how much I was hurting when you decided to cheat on me with my brother? Did he care about what it would do to me when I found out the brother I loved as much as my own life was fucking my boyfriend while I was thousands of miles away? Did you try and talk to him on my behalf back then?”

“Baek” Kai said, “Please calm down”

Baekhyun slammed his hand on the table and stood up. “Calm down? You expect me to calm down after everything you and Sehun have done to me?”

“I am sorry Baekhyun, but please, please just talk to Sehun once”

“I don’t want to talk to either of you” Baekhyun said, beginning to feel his tears coming out. “I don’t even want to see your faces. Had it not been for my mother, I wouldn’t even be here”

With that, Baekhyun walked away from him, as fast as he could.

His mind wasn’t working anymore. The further Baekhyun ran away from Kai, the most lost he felt. Once he stepped out of the mall, Baekhyun finally let himself breathe. He walked and he kept walking till he finally reached the hotel. His legs had given out and his mind was numb.

Slowly, Baekhyun walked into his room.

He crouched down on the floor near the bed as Kai’s words played in his mind again. How easy had it been for him to first hurt Baekhyun and then apologize to him! How easy had it been for him to do Sehun’s bidding for him! How did he not think that it would hurt Baekhyun all the more?

Two people, whom Baekhyun had loved the most had betrayed him in the cruelest way possible and now, his life had become nothing but a joke.

The anger inside of Baekhyun was rising with each passing minute and he felt like his insides would burst.

Why was it him who had to give up on everything?

Why was it him who was left with nothing at the end of the day?

Why was it always him who had to make the sacrifice?

As these thoughts pierced Baekhyun’s mind, he let his tears flow out. Maybe they would help him forget his past. But he had cried far too many tears over these two. And he knew they would do nothing.

Baekhyun had no clue how much time had passed since he came to the room but once he ran out of tears to cry, he finally noticed that there was something wrong with this room.

Baekhyun was here. But Chanyeol was not.

And then he suddenly remembered that Chanyeol was still at the mall, where Baekhyun had asked him to wait for him.

“Fuck” Baekhyun said, forgetting everything else. He immediately got up and rushed to the door. He was about to walk out when the door flung open and he saw Chanyeol walking in.

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun said. “I am so sorry”

Chanyeol did not look at Baekhyun. He did not even spare him a glance. But Baekhyun could see the hurt, the betrayal on his face. And perhaps, perhaps, he also saw fear. Or was it just Baekhyun’s imagination?

“It’s okay Baekhyun” Chanyeol said and started walking towards the bed.

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol by his wrist to stop him. “Chanyeol please let me explain”

Pulling his hand away softly, Chanyeol did not even turn around. “I’m tired. Goodnight Baekhyun” was all he said before taking his jacket and jeans off and pulling the covers over himself.

Baekhyun felt a sudden pain in his chest that was unexplainable.

He knew he had hurt Chanyeol, but Baekhyun did not know why _he_ was hurting too. 

Baekhyun was not hit with the same smile and the same ‘good morning’ the next morning. The ‘good morning’ was there, but it lacked the enthusiasm. The smile was there, but it didn’t reach Chanyeol’s eyes.

In fact, Chanyeol hadn’t even spoken more than ten words to Baekhyun since they’d woken up and now they were back at Baekhyun’s house again for whatever torture was about to take place.

The moment they arrived, Baekhyun’s mum took Chanyeol away to introduce him to some guests while Baekhyun walked around trying to find Kyungsoo. But before he could, Suho got on the porch and demanded everyone’s attention.

“As we all know” he began, smiling at everyone around him, “Today’s event is a treasure hunt”

“Oh great!” Baekhyun muttered under his breath. “I hate it already.”

Suho continued. “We have hidden several flags” he said, raising his hand to reveal a small red flag, “all across the estate. And the pair to find the most number of flags, will win a two night, three days trip to Paris”

“Wow.” Baekhyun said to himself. “My parents have a lot of money to waste.”

“Pair up everyone” Suho finally said.

Everyone around Baekhyun was already pairing up. Kai was with Sehun and he tried not to think about them. His parents had paired up and he guessed he had no escape.

Baekhyun tried to look for Kyungsoo so that he could at least have a partner he wanted but Kyungsoo was nowhere to be seen. His eyes suddenly fell on Chanyeol who was surrounded by women, which Baekhyun presumed were there to ask him to partner up.

He did not know what came over him but Baekhyun quietly walked over to where Chanyeol was and pulled him away.

“Sorry ladies” Baekhyun said, tugging on Chanyeol’s arm. “He already has a partner”

Baekhyun heard them wail and whine and he had to admit it was kind of fun to see them all pine over someone who was his boyfriend.

Pretending; Baekhyun had to remind himself. Chanyeol was a pretending boyfriend.

He looked at Chanyeol who, unlike a few moment ago, was not smiling anymore. Instead, he just walked past Baekhyun with a straight face.

Baekhyun sighed in frustration. Why was he acting like a baby? It’s not like Baekhyun had forgotten him at the mall deliberately.

He walked after Chanyeol, trying to catch up but the taller was walking very fast.

Everyone else had already dispersed in pairs, trying to find as many flags as they could while Baekhyun and Chanyeol strode off on the lesser known parts of the foresty estate.

Chanyeol walked ahead, with his longs legs and quick walk while Baekhyun slowly trailed behind him. The taller was completely engrossed in finding flags and Baekhyun did not even understand why. It was not like they would actually go to Paris together. After this week was over, Baekhyun was sure he would never see Chanyeol again. If anything, he would make sure that they never came face to face, ever in their lives.

But right now, Baekhyun knew he needed to make things right. He had already apologized, but it didn’t work. He did not know what else he could do.

“Did you have your lunch?” Baekhyun asked, trying to make small conversations.

Chanyeol did not reply.

“Did you find any flags?”

No reply again.

This was beginning to irritate Baekhyun. What was such a big deal about leaving Chanyeol at the mall anyway? Why did he have to hold such strong grudges?

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun finally said and rushed over to where Chanyeol was. Grabbing him by his arm, Baekhyun turned him around.

“I am sorry, okay?” he began. “I don’t know what else to do. I don’t know what else to say. I am sorry about what I did. But I already apologized to you. What else do you want me to do?”

Chanyeol continued to stay silent. But his gaze was fixed on Baekhyun. He looked… hurt and to an extent, broken.

“Nothing” he finally said. “I want you to do nothing. Just leave me alone”

Baekhyun stared at Chanyeol. His voice didn’t have the same confidence it did last night. His words were weak and fearful.

“Chan…” Baekhyun began but before he could say anything else, Chanyeol turned around and walked away.

Baekhyun just stood there, knowing he had no other choice but to leave him alone if he wanted that. He would not intrude on him.

The hunt took four hours.

Baekhyun had aimlessly roamed the estate all the while Chanyeol had been out, searching for flags. Well Baekhyun was not exactly aimless. He followed wherever Chanyeol went, but never too close for him to figure out that Baekhyun wasn’t far behind. Baekhyun still felt guilty for what he had done and leaving Chanyeol alone was not something he could convince himself to do, after he had already done it once.

As soon as everyone gathered back at the house, Baekhyun tried looking for Kyungsoo again but he was not to be seen anywhere.

Did he not come today?

Baekhyun was still trying to search for him when suddenly Jongdae’s voice echoed from the speaker.

“Ladies and gentlemen, the final counting have been done and we have a winner”

Everyone standing there cheered while Baekhyun’s eyes found Chanyeol, standing at the far end of the crowd, looking at the stage.

“The couple who has won the trip to Paris is….” Jongdae said “drum rolls please” and Suho began imitating the sound of drums.

Baekhyun just scowled at them.

“… Chanyeol and Baekhyun” Jongdae happily announced.

Baekhyun was taken aback. They had won? How? Baekhyun hadn’t collected even a single flag. And Chanyeol had collected enough for them to win?

Baekhyun suddenly felt a hand tug his arms and he turned around to see his mother smiling at him happily. “Go on son” she said.

Baekhyun nodded. His eyes locked with Chanyeol and both of them went on the stage to collect their prizes. Both were handed an envelope each that contained the details of the flight and the hotel booking of the Paris trip that was scheduled 3 days after the wedding was to take place.

Suddenly, Baekhyun saw Chanyeol completely alter his personality. The guy who was sulking in the corner wasn’t present there anymore. The man who stood near Baekhyun was smiling and cheerful and was even getting along with Jongdae and Suho.

It seemed like the only thing he was mad about was Baekhyun. And the fact that he was socializing with the people Baekhyun hated, made him madder.

Getting angrier by the minute, Baekhyun rushed off the stage, trying to find something to drink. The whole day had been nothing but frustrating. And if Chanyeol could so easily pretend to be someone else with others, why was he behaving so weirdly with Baekhyun, the guy who had paid him to pretend to be his boyfriend?

It just didn’t make sense to him.

Baekhyun found a glass of champagne and downed it in one gulp.

“Slow down Baek” a familiar, heavy voice reached his ear.

Baekhyun turned to see his brother standing there.

Upon hearing Sehun say that, Baekhyun picked up another glass of Champagne and downed it too, like the last one.

“Can we please talk?” Sehun asked.

“About what?”

“Everything Baekhyun” Sehun said. “We have five years of history to catch up to”

Baekhyun laughed. “You mean five years of hell that I have been through? Or the fact that the only reason these past years have been hell, was because of you and Kai?”

Sehun ran his hand through his hair.

“You were never really good with words Sehun” Baekhyun added. “Why don’t you send your boyfriend…” Baekhyun took a pause and smirked. “I am sorry. He’s not your boyfriend anymore. He’s your fiancé. Why don’t you send him to talk in your stead?”

“Baek” Sehun began. “I am sorry for last night. Kai was probably trying to apologize”

At this, Baekhyun gave out an even bigger laugh. “You guys are really something, you know that? He comes and talks on your behalf, you come and talk on his behalf. When will this ganging up against me stop?”

Baekhyun could feel the heat from all the anger rising within himself.

“We are not ganging up on you, Baek”

“You know what the funniest part is?” Baekhyun asked as he grabbed a freshly poured glass of scotch next. “The ‘ _We’_ you keep referring to, was once me and Kai. And it was one you and I, as brother.”

Baekhyun’s voice was rising and he knew he was beginning to gather attention from people around. He knew his mother would be very disappointed to see him like that. So he decided to take a step back.

“I hope you two stay happy together” Baekhyun said softly, looking straight at Sehun. “I really do wish that Sehun. Because if your don’t, it would mean that my heart break, my suffering and my pain, was all for nothing”

Saying those words, Baekhyun walked away, leaving Sehun and his unexpressed apology to himself.

When Baekhyun reached the hotel, he realized that he had left Chanyeol again, at the party this time. Frustrated with disappointing himself twice in a row, Baekhyun just rolled on the bed till his hand found his phone.

He realized that he had left his phone at the hotel before leaving for the day.

Turning the screen on, Baekhyun saw 27 missed called from Kyungsoo and he wondered what was wrong. As he called him back, all he did was pray that nothing bad would have happened.

“Kyungsoo” Baekhyun screeched into the phone. “Where have you been all day man?”

“Where have I been?” Kyungsoo asked. “Where the fuck have you been? I called you...”

“Yeah… 27 times” Baekhyun said. “What happened?”

“Where is Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked.

This was odd. Why was Kyungsoo asking about Chanyeol?”

“Did… did he do something?” Baekhyun asked, scared of finding the answer out.

“Where is he?”

“He’s probably still at the party back home”

“You left him alone?” Kyungsoo asked. “Again?”

“Wait” Baekhyun said. “You know about last night?”

“Yes. And what you did was shitty, Baekhyun”

What was wrong with everybody? Why was everyone blowing this incident out of proportion.

“He’ll find his way back, Soo. Like he did last night”

There was a pause.

“He did not find his way back, Baek. I had to practically drag him to the hotel”

Did he hear Kyungsoo right?

“What are you talking about?”

“I was at the mall last night. That’s when I saw Chanyeol”

“Seriously Soo he’s not a kid.”

“You don’t understand Baek”

What was this about?

Kyungsoo continued. “When I found him last night, he was crouched in the corner of the entrance, his knees curled up to his chest. He looked so scared that I had to practically snap him out of it”

“Scared?” Baekhyun asked. “Scared of what?”

“I don’t know. All I know is that he didn’t seem himself.”

Baekhyun thought about this for a minute. What could Chanyeol possibly be so scared of? None of this was making sense to him.

“I think you’re thinking too much” Baekhyun said. “He can find his way back; the house isn’t even that far”

“I don’t think he will” Kyungsoo said. “Whatever this was, it was related to him being left alone. He kept on saying that he wanted to go back home when I met him. But the moment I went near him, it was like he didn’t even recognize me. It took me an entire hour to calm him down and bring him back to the hotel.”

Suddenly Baekhyun remembered what Chanyeol had told him about never going to the movies. He said that he didn’t go because no one else went with him when he could have always gone alone. Baekhyun went to the movies all by himself all the time. It was peaceful and quiet with no one who asked dumb questions while the movie was playing. Was it really because Chanyeol was scared of being alone?

“But… but he never said anything, or even mentioned you”

“I think he was still scared when he reached the hotel. Or perhaps he didn’t want you to find out”

Baekhyun realized that the fear he had seen on Chanyeol’s face last night, was not his imagination after all. Chanyeol was actually scared.

“I’m hanging up” Baekhyun suddenly announced and hung up before Kyungsoo could say anything else.

Putting his jacket back on, Baekhyun rushed out of the hotel to go back to the house to find Chanyeol.

When Baekhyun reached his house, he found Chanyeol sitting by the bar, alone. He walked straight to him and sat down on the chair beside him.

Chanyeol looked up from the drink and Baekhyun swore he saw a tiny spark in his eyes. Like he was happy to see Baekhyun there.

“Did you eat anything?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol shook his head and Baekhyun knew he was drunk.

“Wait here” Baekhyun responded and vanished into the crowd.

Five minutes later, he reappeared with a plate full of food.

He placed it in front of Chanyeol and took his glass of scotch away.

“Eat”

Chanyeol shook his head again, trying to reach for the glass.

“Eat and I will let you drink as much as you want” Baekhyun said.

He saw Chanyeol scowl but soon he began eating.

Baekhyun couldn’t help but smile at how sincerely Chanyeol was following his orders.

Once he said he was full, Baekhyun handed him his glass back.

“You finish this drink and we go back, okay?”

“Go back where?” Chanyeol suddenly asked and Baekhyun felt ecstatic that he was finally talking.

“Back to the hotel”

“You won’t leave me here?” Chanyeol looked so childlike with that question that Baekhyun felt a sharp pain in his heart.

“I won’t leave you here, or anywhere”

Hearing Baekhyun say that, Chanyeol finished his drink in one go and stood up. “Let’s go”

Then Baekhyun did something he never thought he would do.

He took Chanyeol’s hand in his and tugged on it tightly. “Don’t let go of my hand, okay?”

Chanyeol nodded as he rested his weight lightly on Baekhyun while the latter navigated their way back to the hotel.

The next morning was quite unexpected for the two of them. When Chanyeol woke up, he found himself staring at Baekhyun who had just walked in with breakfast.

Chanyeol had to admit it was a happy sight.

Baekhyun placed the tray on the table near the sofa and looked at Chanyeol.

“Good morning”

Chanyeol smiled. “Right back at ya”

“You had too much to drink last night."

All Chanyeol did was nod. “I am sorry. Did I embarrass you?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “Not in the slightest. Coffee?”

Chanyeol pulled the covers aside and got off the bed, slowly walking over to where Baekhyun was. For some reason, he couldn’t take his eyes off the smaller.

The look in Baekhyun’s eyes had changed for some reason. It didn’t reek of disgust like two days ago. If anything, Chanyeol saw reasoning and understanding in them. But Chanyeol had experienced far too much to know that people weren’t just nice for no reason.

“Did something happen?” Chanyeol asked which earned him a raised eyebrow from Baekhyun.

“How do you mean?”

Chanyeol didn’t beat around the bush. “Why are you being nice to me?”

The question took Baekhyun by surprise and he wondered if he should ask Chanyeol what happened at the mall after Baekhyun left. But he convinced himself otherwise. He knew Chanyeol would not tell him because if he wanted to, he would have told him already.

“Would you rather if I were rude?”

Chanyeol shook his head and sat on the sofa. “That’s not what I meant”

Baekhyun sighed and took the seat next to him. “I don’t need a reason to be nice to you Chanyeol. You’re doing more than I could ask for with this whole situation between me and my family”

“That’s my job, Baekhyun”

For some reason, the words stung Baekhyun a little. He was hoping for Chanyeol to say something else, anything else, but this.

“Even so” Baekhyun began. “I am thankful and I admit that my feelings towards you and your profession were a little…”

“Repulsive?” Chanyeol interrupted and Baekhyun looked at him with pleading eyes, as if asking not to say it out loud.

“Abhorrent” Baekhyun continued, “I came to realize that I was wrong to judge you just by what you do when I should have tried to understand you more”

Chanyeol was about to say something but he changed his mind. Instead, he asked an absolutely unrelated question.

“What time do we have to go today?”

Baekhyun was a little surprised by the sudden change of topic but as long as Chanyeol was talking, he had nothing to complain about.

“It’s a cocktail dinner so we have to be there by 7 pm”

Chanyeol checked the time. It was a little past 10 am now.

“So we have all morning free?”

Baekhyun nodded enthusiastically. “What do you want to do?” he asked, hoping he could get a chance to erase what happened two nights ago.

“Nothing” Chanyeol said in a low voice. “I think I will just stay in”

“Are you sure?”

Chanyeol gave a brief nod.

“Okay then” Baekhyun announced, walking over to the cupboard and taking his shirt and jeans off.

Chanyeol turned his head and presumed Baekhyun was changing before he headed out and for a second, the idea of being along again haunted him. But he knew he had to overcome it. He could not depend on Baekhyun for something like this. Not when there were just a few days left and they’d both be on their ways.

Whatever Chanyeol was expecting, did not happen. As he quietly got back to sipping coffee while Baekhyun changed behind him, never in his wildest thoughts did he think that Baekhyun would come back and sit next to him, in his pajamas.

“Are… aren’t you heading out?”

“Huh?” Baekhyun asked in confusion. “Heading out where?”

“I thought you were changing because you were going out or something” Chanyeol said.

“Nah. I think I will just sit around and probably read a book”

At this Chanyeol smiled. “This place doesn’t have a single book Baekhyun”

“Then I’ll just read a magazine” Baekhyun said, turning his head around to find one.

“Not a magazine either”

“God” Baekhyun exhaled. “Does everyone want to be stupid in this generation?”

Chanyeol laughed and then turned to Baekhyun. “I know you feel guilty about that night Baekhyun. But you’ve apologized and I have forgotten it. You don’t have to stay here to give me company”

“I am not here to give you company” Baekhyun innocently replied.

“Then why are you here?”

Baekhyun sighed. He did not want to give an explanation or a reason. Mainly because he had never said these words out loud before, but something comforting about the company of Chanyeol made him want to lay it all out, like Chanyeol would understand. And Baekhyun had no idea why he thought so.

It was probably because he had seen the first humane side of Chanyeol in the past two days that made him believe that Chanyeol too, was somehow as broken as he was.

“Because I hate everyone out there” Baekhyun said, pointing out the window, towards the town in general. “Everyone in this town knows my history with Kai. You know what I see when I walk around? I see pity. Like people feel sorry for me. Kyungsoo is my best friend but sometimes, he has that same look in his eyes too. And I can’t bear to stand it”

Baekhyun took a pause. And looked at Chanyeol straight in the eyes.

“When I look at you, I don’t see that. It could probably be because you don’t know the entire truth but I would like to keep it that way. I am weak and a coward and I do not want another person to feel sorry for me when that’s all I feel for myself all the time”

Unknowingly, a tear escaped Baekhyun’s eyes. This was the first time he had admitted that he felt sorry for himself. That he was incapable of making himself stronger after the cards life had dealt him. This was the first time he had actively admitted that he was a coward who chose to run away rather than face the situation.

Suddenly, Chanyeol’s fingers brushed through Baekhyun’s cheeks as he tried to wipe the tears off.

“You don’t need to feel sorry for yourself Baekhyun. And you’re neither weak, nor a coward. Do you see where you are now? You at your brother’s wedding. And he’s marrying your ex. You could have easily chosen not to come. That would have been cowardice, but the fact that you’re here, speaks of your strength”

His hand was still cupping Baekhyun’s face and Baekhyun slightly tilted his head to rest it on Chanyeol’s palm.

“No” Baekhyun said, closing his eyes. “If I were brave, I would have come here on my own. Instead, I took you along with me. And I did not even know why. I didn’t want to make Kai jealous or show Sehun that I was happier with someone else than he would ever be with Kai. I asked you to come with me because I wouldn’t be able to do this on my own. Because I am too scared to”

“There is nothing wrong with being scared” Chanyeol softly whispered. Leaning in, he rested his forehead against Baekhyun, stacking both the temples together and Baekhyun suddenly opened his eyes.

Chanyeol was very close to him. So close that Baekhyun could make out the colors of his eyes. It was the first time he’d noticed that Chanyeol’s eyes weren’t entirely brown. They had shades of grey in them too, dark and subtle greys. Colors you’d only see when you were this close.

“Everyone is scared Baekhyun” Chanyeol continued. “I am too. But when you’re scared, you draw strength and support from people around you.”

“I don’t think I can do that”

“Yes you can” Chanyeol said, pulling himself away from Baekhyun. This time, Chanyeol took Baekhyun’s face in his hand and stared into his eyes. “You brought me here for a reason” he said. “Till the time I’m here, let me be your strength”

Baekhyun had no idea Chanyeol’s words would so such wonders to him. For the first time since he had come back to this place, he felt happy. All this while, he was carrying invisible burden on this shoulders and after what Chanyeol had said, he felt light, if not completely ridden of the burden.

After breakfast, both had comfortably popped on the bed in their pajamas, casually browsing through whatever was on the TV.

After flipping through multiple channels and an hour of useless surfing, Baekhyun turned the TV off.

“I am bored”

Chanyeol turned his attention towards Baekhyun from his phone. “What do you want to do?”

“Let’s play a game” Baekhyun suddenly said, jumping and sitting in front of Chanyeol.

The latter raised an eyebrow at him. “What game?”

“The truth game”

Whatever it was, Chanyeol did not like the sound of it. “Are you going to ask me weird questions and demand truthful answers?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “We each tell one truth about ourselves in turn”

Chanyeol thought about it for a second. “Ugly truth?”

Baekhyun nodded. “The uglier, the better”

“Okay” Chanyeol said. “You go first”

Baekhyun went back to his side of the bed and with his hands behind his head, he rested on the pillows. “When I was in school, I saw my math teacher making out with another teacher three days before the exam. I knew he was married to someone else so the day after I saw him making out, I wrote him a letter blackmailing him to drop the math question paper in the garbage bin outside the main door or I would tell his wife about the affair”

Chanyeol laughed very hard at this. “That’s evil, Baekhyun”

“What?” Baekhyun asked innocently. “I really hated math, okay?”

“Your turn” Baekhyun said next.

Chanyeol thought for a while. “I once had a client who wanted the service for both her and her husband. At first I thought they wanted a threeway. But when I went into the hotel room, the woman told me that it was not a threeway and the husband was there just to observe. I didn’t mind at first thinking that he was probably just there to watch or maybe learn how to satisfy his wife. But a few minutes in, the man literally shed all his clothes off and started touching himself. I asked what was going on and the wife said that someone else fucking his wife turned him on. I ran out as fast as I could because it was weird even for me”

Both of them burst into fits of laughter at that.

“Do you often get clients like this?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “After that, I made sure I get only single bookings. Any number more than one is a red flag. I am still traumatized I think”

Baekhyun suddenly picked his phone up. “You know, I never actually went to your site” he said.

At first, Chanyeol did not understand what Baekhyun was doing.

Turning his screen on, Baekhyun said each letter out.

“w-w-w-dot-o-n-l-y-m-a-n-i-n-t-h-e-w-o-r-l-d-dot-c-o-m”

Chanyeol’s eyes flew wide open.

“Baekhyun” he screamed, “No”

With that, he leapt on Baekhyun, trying to stop him from visiting the site.

Baekhyun quickly jumped out of the bed, as the page loaded.

“Oh my god” Baekhyun yelped as he tried to run away from Chanyeol who was trying to take his phone away from him.

“Stop” Chanyeol said.

Baekhyun ran around the room in circles with Chanyeol running right behind him.

“Shit” he said, laughing out loud. “Is this really you?”

Chanyeol was still trying to catch hold of Baekhyun but the tiny creature was as quick as a mouse.

When Baekhyun ran out of space to run, he quickly opened the door and ran out in the hallway; Chanyeol running after him.

Baekhyun took a sharp right turn right where the stairs were and Chanyeol finally caught up to him.

The sudden appearance of the stairs made Baekhyun’s feet slip and he was about to trip down the stairs when Chanyeol’s hand firmly caught him by the wrist.

The movement propelled the phone out of Baekhyun’s hand and it landed on the floor below the stairs with a loud crash.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asked, pulling Baekhyun towards himself. The sudden jerk made Baekhyun collide straight across Chanyeol’s chest.

He let out a deep breath. “I... I’m fine” he said. “Thanks for saving me”

Chanyeol held Baekhyun tight in his arms, like telling him go would make Baekhyun fall again. He looked over Baekhyun’s head and saw the phone had already dissembled.

“I… I can’t believe it” Baekhyun said.

“I am sorry” Chanyeol immediately let out. “It was my fault. I’ll buy you a new phone”

“I still can’t believe it” Baekhyun said again.

Chanyeol looked at him. “I know. I am sorry about your phone”

Baekhyun shook his head and started laughing against Chanyeol’s chest. “I… I can’t believe your website is full of your photos in nothing but g-string”

Chanyeol blinked in astonishment as the embarrassment of it all started sinking in. Red on his face, Chanyeol buried his face in his hands as Baekhyun continued to laugh.

As Chanyeol became more and more embarrassed, he did not even understand why he was feeling so shy, especially when his business was all about the exposure of his body. But for some reason, Baekhyun seeing it all made him feel mortified.

Both had quietly gone back to the room and were lazily lying on the bed now when Chanyeol suggested Baekhyun to buy a new phone.

“It’s on me” Chanyeol said.

“You know I’m rich, right?” Baekhyun asked, a little offended.

“You know I’m rich too, right?” Chanyeol asked back. “Besides, it was my fault so I owe you one”

Baekhyun was trying to look for new models of the phone he wanted to buy and he was using Chanyeol’s phone to do it.

At first Chanyeol was the only one who was searching for new models and every time he found something he liked, Baekhyun would have to come closer to see it too.

Finally Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s phone from his hand and without thinking much, rested his head on Chanyeol’s lap so that the two of them could browse easily and Chanyeol could see the screen too.

“How about this one?” Baekhyun asked, pushing the phone on Chanyeol’s face so that the screen pressed against his nose.

“Will you stop doing that?” Chanyeol asked after the fifth time Baekhyun had crashed the phone on his nose.

Before Chanyeol could see which phone Baekhyun was talking about, the latter began searching for another one and Chanyeol knew his nose would be a victim again so before Baekhyun could search anymore, Chanyeol jumped out of the bed, making Baekhyun’s head fall on the mattress.

“That’s it. Get up”

Baekhyun rolled over and looked at Chanyeol. “What for?”

“We’re going to buy you a new phone”

“Right now?”

Chanyeol nodded. “Right now”

“I thought you wanted to stay in”

Chanyeol rubbed his nose. “I changed my mind. Now get your ass up and get ready”

Baekhyun seemed to be in a playful mood. “I can’t get up. My limbs have failed. I think I am still shocked about falling down the stairs”

Chanyeol stared at him dumbfounded. “You did not fall down the stairs. I caught you”

“Whatever” Baekhyun asserted. “I am still in shock”

Chanyeol knew he had no other choice so he caught Baekhyun by his wrist and pulled him forward, in a attempt to lift him off the bed.

At first, Baekhyun did not budge but Chanyeol was in no mood to give up.

He used more strength this time, and to his luck, he managed to get Baekhyun off.

But…

The sudden movement made Chanyeol trip on his own foot.

As Chanyeol landed on the floor with a thud, Baekhyun landed right on top of him.

Thing happened so fast that Baekhyun was not even able to process what had just happened. All he could feel was how little the distance between him and Chanyeol was.

Literally.

There wasn’t even space for air to pass between the two.

Baekhyun’s eyes glanced up Chanyeol’s face.

He noticed how dilated Chanyeol’s pupils were. He noticed tiny mole like freckles he hadn’t seen earlier. How had no not noticed how well proportioned his face was?

And those full lips?

How had he never reveled in the fullness of those plump, red lips?

Baekhyun was still lost in the wonders called Chanyeol when the taller suddenly spoke.

“Baekhyun, are you ready for an ugly truth?”

Chanyeol’s voice was deep and gravely. And serious.

Baekhyun’s heart began beating very fast.

What was Chanyeol about to say? That he had caught Baekhyun staring at him a couple of times now and he didn’t like it? That Baekhyun should not do that because Chanyeol felt uncomfortable? That Baekhyun should know what the rules of this arrangement were?

Or that Chanyeol was creeped out by him and wanted to cancel the whole fake-boyfriend deal?

Whatever it was, Baekhyun knew he would have to hear it first to find out.

Slowly, he nodded, waiting for the truth to probably rile him up.

Chanyeol looked at him straight in the eyes. “You’re very heavy for your size”

Baekhyun blinked. What?

“And you need to get off me before I die of asphyxiation”

Baekhyun drew his lip into a thin line.

And punched Chanyeol on his stomach before getting up.

“Die of this” he said before jumping back on the bed and Chanyeol burst out laughing amidst the slight pain Baekhyun’s punch had caused him.

“Come on now, let’s get you a phone”

Baekhyun scowled at him. “Are you sure you want to go with someone as heavy as me? If I fall again, I can’t risk your death” Baekhyun spat, anger guised under sarcasm.

Chanyeol laughed again. “It’s okay I can still lift you up” he said, flexing his arm.

“This” Baekhyun said, running his hand over his torso, outlining his body, “is too much for you to handle, Park Chanyeol”

Chanyeol sighed. “Let’s just go Baekhyun”

Baekhyun was adamant. “I am not movi…”

Before he could finish what he was saying, Chanyeol bent down on the bed and scooped Baekhyun up in his arms.

“What the fuck are you doing?” Baekhyun asked in shock, clinging his arms around Chanyeol’s shoulder.

“Taking you out”

Baekhyun was now standing outside the mall with Chanyeol as both were in their pajamas.

“I hate you” Baekhyun said.

“You can hate me inside the mall too”

“I am not going in wearing this” Baekhyun pointed to his loose t-shirt and trousers that had ‘good night’ written all over them.

“Come on Baekhyun, no one cares what you’re wearing”

Baekhyun scoffed. “Easy for you to say when you have a face like that” he interjected. “No one’s gonna look at what you’re wearing with that face on”

Chanyeol unexpectedly lowered his head and Baekhyun noticed that his ears had turned red.

Was he blushing?

He immediately cleared his throat and smiled at Baekhyun

“Trust me when I say this” Chanyeol said, walking closer to Baekhyun and holding his hand. “Your mother wasn’t lying when she called you her beautiful boy”

These words were almost whispers on Baekhyun’s ears. Chanyeol had leaned in too close to make Baekhyun hear it.

A wave of warmth ran down Baekhyun’s spine.

“Sh… shut up” Baekhyun stammered and pushed Chanyeol away. “I’m not going in”

“You keep saying one thing and you keep doing the opposite”

Baekhyun jaws flung open. “I… That’s coz you make me do them” Baekhyun said, flustered. “You literally carried me all the way from the hotel to the mall”

Chanyeol couldn’t help but laugh. They had earned a lot many stares when Chanyeol was walking with Baekhyun dangling in his arms. It was only when they had reached the mall did Chanyeol put Baekhyun back on his feet.

“I can carry you inside too if you want”

Baekhyun immediately backed away. “Don’t you dare”

“I won’t” Chanyeol said, putting his hands up in the air. “Can we go in now?”

Baekhyun knew he had no other choice but to comply or Chanyeol would literally carry him inside.

Chanyeol soon located an electronic showroom and both went in.

“How may I help you?” the girl sitting on the counter asked as she saw Chanyeol walk in.

“My friend would like to buy a new phone please” Chanyeol said and the girl looked around him in confusion.

“Your friend?” she asked, still trying to see who Chanyeol was talking about because he seemed to be standing there alone.

Chanyeol reached behind him and slowly dragged Baekhyun to his side. The smaller had been hiding behind the taller, in an attempt to not be seen.

The girl smiled at Baekhyun and he smiled back.

“Which phone would you like to see sir?”

Baekhyun looked at the phones on display kept on the counter while Chanyeol browsed around.

“Do you mind if I go out for a few minutes?”

Baekhyun did not know where Chanyeol wanted to go, nor was he sure he should ask. “Okay” was all he said.

Chanyeol nodded. “I’ll be back in a bit” he said, turning to the girl. “Please don’t let him leave. I’ll be back to pay”

The girl nodded and Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a death glare at how he had just made the girl babysit him. In return, Chanyeol pulled a grin and quickly left.

Baekhyun was browsing through the options available to him when a voice came out from behind.

“You can go have your lunch now” a man, in his early 50’s said as he entered the showroom. The girl curtly nodded.

“Do you mind if I leave sir?” the girl asked and then pointed at the man who had just come on. “He will help you with anything you need”

“Okay no problem” Baekhyun politely answered and soon, the man took over the girl’s place as she went to have her lunch.

“See anything you like?” the man asked.

Baekhyun pursed his lips and shrugged. “I need a sturdy phone with a good RAM and storage. Also with a long battery life. I like to play games a lot”

The man nodded and showed him some working dummy models.

“Did you break your phone while you were sleeping?” the man asked with a smile when he saw what Baekhyun was wearing.

“I wish” Baekhyun said while he was immersed in looking at the phones. “My friend broke my phone and literally carried me to the mall before I could change”

“Carried you?”

“Yeah” Baekhyun scoffed and raised both his hands up like he was holding something. “Carried me like I was a heroine from some movie”

“Do people do that these days?”

Baekhyun slammed his fist on the counter in frustration. “Exactly! No one does that. It isn’t the 1950’s”

He had no idea why he was being so chatty. But the whole situation was just too absurd for him to contain within himself.

The old man smiled at Baekhyun.

Baekhyun continued. “He just makes me co confused. One day he isn’t talking to me. Which I know was my fault, but the next day he’s carrying me and says things like ‘let me be your strength’?”

He placed the phone back on the counter. “What does that even mean? Is he a protein bar that’s he’ll give me strength?”

Picking up another phone, Baekhyun turned the screen on and started using it. “He’s not supposed to say things like that, you know? He shouldn’t confuse me so much. I mean I went from hating him and his work to moderately tolerating him in just two days. Is that even possible?”

Baekhyun looked up from the screen, hoping to find an answer.

But all he got was a shrug. But Baekhyun wasn’t done venting.

“So I was brought to this place against my will” Baekhyun said. “And on top of that, he even told your employee to keep an eye on me and not to let me leave. What am I? His prisoner?”

“Sounds like your friend really cares for you”

This made Baekhyun laugh a little. “No sir” he said. “My friend only cares about money and I’m giving him that so he’s being a good friend”

“You’re paying your friend money to be your friend?”

Baekhyun realized what he had just said. “I… no” he finally managed. “It’s… it’s more complicated than that”

It was obvious that Baekhyun had confused the man. He was about to say something else when Chanyeol came back.

“Baekhyun I did not know which flavors you like so I got you…” his voice trailed off.

Baekhyun turned around to see Chanyeol with ice cream in his hand. But his eyes were fixed not on Baekhyun, but the man behind the counter.

“Chanyeol” the man suddenly let out. His voice weak and shaken.

Chanyeol stood there, frozen and Baekhyun looked from him to the man behind the counter.

What was going on? Did the man know Chanyeol?

Baekhyun was about to ask Chanyeol when the latter spoke first.

“Baekhyun” he said, voice low and gravely. “Let’s go”

“But I haven’t selected a phone yet”

“I’ll buy you from somewhere else. Let’s go”

“Chanyeol” the old man said again, in an attempt to stop Chanyeol but he had already walked out of the store.

Baekhyun wanted to stay behind and ask him what was going on but he knew going after Chanyeol was more important.

“I am sorry” was all Baekhyun said and rushed out of the showroom.

Chanyeol was striding away faster than Baekhyun could catch up with.

“Chanyeol” Baekhyun yelled. “Wait”

Suddenly he saw Chanyeol take a halt and in the next moment, the ice cream cones he was carrying, were tossed into the garbage bin.

Baekhyun ran towards him and grabbed his hand.

“Chanyeol what’s wrong?”

“Nothing” Chanyeol said. It was obvious that he was angry. Baekhyun’s wasn’t sure what he was angry about though.

Chanyeol started walking ahead and Baekhyun ran after him but after a few moments, Chanyeol stopped and turned around.

“Can you do me a favour?” he asked. His voice had calmed down now.

“Su… sure” Baekhyun replied.

“Can you leave me alone for a while?”

Baekhyun did not know what to say. It seemed obvious that Chanyeol needed some space so Baekhyun obliged.

“I’ll wait for you at the hotel then”

“Don’t” Chanyeol curtly said. “I don’t think I might come today”

Baekhyun wanted to ask him where he was going and why wouldn’t he return but he knew he had no rights to do so.

“I am sorry, I will return the money compensating today’s event”

“That’s no…” Baekhyun began but before he could tell Chanyeol that he didn’t care about the money, Chanyeol had already walked away.

Baekhyun spent his entire time pacing in his room, waiting for Chanyeol to return, even if he had said he wouldn’t. Baekhyun had no idea why he was hopeful that Chanyeol would come nonetheless.

But time flew by and before Baekhyun knew, it was already 8 pm. He was an hour late to the cocktail party.

“You’re on your own today” Baekhyun told himself. “Don’t fuck up”

Giving up on Chanyeol’s return, Baekhyun quickly took a shower, changed and went on his way to the party.

The house garden had been decorated with lights and the theme, as Baekhyun noticed was lilac for the evening.

More wastage of flowers, Baekhyun thought.

He was met with his father who quickly inquired about Chanyeol.

Baekhyun wondered what it was about Chanyeol that had intrigued his father so much. He had never seen him talk more than three words to Kai when he was going to be a family member now.

“He’s not well today” Baekhyun quickly made an excuse which seemed to satiate his father before he went off to tend to guests.

Baekhyun located his mother but she was busy talking to some distant relatives. The only person left that Baekhyun could actually socialize with, was Kyungsoo. Baekhyun ran his eyes all over the place when he found the only best friend he had in the world.

And to his utter dismay, that very best friend was talking to the two people Baekhyun wanted to avoid; Jongdae and Suho.

Kyungsoo locked eyes with him and indicated him to join them.

At first, Baekhyun was apprehensive. But then he picked up a glass of scotch from the bar and drank it in one gulp.

“Oh what the hell” Baekhyun told himself. “I will have to talk to them sooner or later”

With that, Baekhyun walked over to where the three of them were standing.

“Hey Soo” Baekhyun said, not sparing a glance at Suho or Jongdae.

“Where is Chanyeol?” Kyungsoo asked, raising an eyebrow. “You did not forget him again, did you?”

Baekhyun gritted his teeth at his best friend. “I did not. He’s just a little sick so he wanted to stay in”

“Is he fine?” Kyungsoo asked worriedly and Baekhyun just shrugged. He was not good with continuation of lies which made him wonder how he had fooled everyone about Chanyeol being his boyfriend for three days.

Well it could partly be credited to Chanyeol who was pretty good at lying he supposed.

“Hey Baek” Suho said.

“How have you been?” Jongdae asked.

Only then did Baekhyun turn from Kyungsoo to the two of them.

“I am good” he said, drawing a smile. “Thanks for asking”

“How… how’s business?” Suho asked next.

“It’s good”

It was obvious that Suho wanted to talk more.

“I’ll get us something to drink” Kyungsoo suddenly said and turned to Jongdae. “Jongdae, come with me”

He nodded and both left, leaving Baekhyun and Suho in a pool of awkwardness.

“Chanyeol seems like a nice guy” Suho said after a few seconds of silence. “I hope he’s not too sick”

Baekhyun gave him a courteous smile. “He’ll be fine. A few hours of rest will do the trick”

Suho nodded and both went back to silence as Baekhyun desperately waited for Kyungsoo to return.

“Baek” Suho finally spoke up. “Are you doing okay? Is this too much for you?”

Baekhyun had spent a good amount of two days hyperventilating about the wedding but it honestly was not as bad as he had thought. Thanks to Chanyeol.

“I am fine Suho. And no, this isn’t too much”

“I just… I worry about you a lot”

This made Baekhyun scoff, even if he didn’t want to.

“Really?” he asked. Why was everyone hellbent on pissing him off? “Shouldn’t you have worries 5 years ago and told me the truth instead of having me find out about Sehun and Kai through a video call?”

“Baek trust me” Suho began, “none of us knew. I would have told you if I did know. But that day we all had a little too much to drink and I think Kai and Sehun didn’t realize that they were outing themselves”

This was new information for Baekhyun. He had ardently avoided all four of them since he had seen Kai and Sehun kiss on the video call that day.

“Neither I nor Jongdae had any clue what was going on between the two of them. After you left, we hardly ever hung out. I got busy with my work, Jongdae left for his studies too. We did not meet up that often for any of us to even suspect something was wrong”

“So you believe what they did, was wrong?”

“Yes Baekhyun” Suho added. “In fact…” he began but trailed off for some reason.

“In fact what?”

Suho seemed apprehensive. “I know this will not help you or change the past, but after we found out about what they were doing, I and Jongdae distanced ourselves from them. We haven’t been friends Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun eyes shot up in surprise.

“We haven’t even spoken in the past 5 years”

“Then what are you and Jongdae doing here?”

Suho shrugged. “Same as what you are I suppose. Our families are friend and it is more of an obligation than will to be here”

“But…” Baekhyun said. “But the way you have been involved in the wedding and stuff… and even yesterday on the treasure hunt…”

“It’s just what we’ve been told to do” Suho said. “You know how my and Jongdae’s parents are. Appearance is more important to them than anything”

Baekhyun was trying very hard to process this information. He had misunderstood Suho and Jongdae all this while.

“All the two days you’ve been here, have you seen us talk to either Kai or Sehun?” Suho asked and Baekhyun tried to remember.

Suho was right. He had not seen them together even once.

Baekhyun did not know what to say anymore.

“I wish I had been a better friend, Baek. I am sorry that you had to go through all that because I and Jongdae were too stupid to figure this out”

“I… “ Baekhyun began, trying to find words to speak and air to breathe. “I… I need some time to process this”

Five years he had spent hating people who had nothing to do with what had happened between Kai and Sehun. Five years Baekhyun had loathed and wasted tears on people he thought were his worst enemies, who in fact, were and had always been his friend. He had been stubborn to never have returned any of Suho and Jongdae’s calls and messages. He had been too adamant on hating them. And in the process, he had lost five years worth of friendship.

Baekhyun tried to look for support as he felt his knees go weak. He felt like he would crumble down on the floor.

“Baek” Suho said, reaching out to hold him but before he could, Baekhyun felt a pair of strong arms holding him from behind and helping him stand straight.

“You okay?” Chanyeol’s deep voice reached Baekhyun and he turned to look at the eyes he had come to trust in the past two days.

“I… I need some air” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol nodded.

Chanyeol excused the both of them from Suho and took Baekhyun out the garden and onto the trail they had followed for the treasure hunt.

Baekhyun was walking slowly, his eyes unfocused and his steps uncommitted.

The moon was high and the night was filled with a soft chilling breeze that was neither too harsh, nor too cold.

They walked in silence for a while and Chanyeol couldn’t help but steal glances at Baekhyun every now and then.

"Why are you here?" Baekhyun suddenly asked.

Chanyeol did not say anything for a while and Baekhyun did not bother that his question hadn’t gotten an answer.

Chanyeol kept his eyes fixed on Baekhyun all the while.

The way his skin glowed like a halo under the moonlight was a sight to witness.

The road they were walking through now was denser with slants of hills on both sides.

“Do you mind if we sit for a while?” Baekhyun suddenly asked, breaking the stillness of the silent night.

Chanyeol shook his head.

Baekhyun led them to the side and both sprawled down on the grassy slants with the sky above their heads.

Both eyes stared at the tiny sparkling dots in the black ocean as nothing but the soft rustling of the wind across the leaves could be heard.

Suddenly Chanyeol spoke. “Can you wait her for a while?”

Baekhyun did not take his eyes off the stars.

He gave out a low hum, without thinking about what Chanyeol had said and where he was going.

His mind was too busy thinking about his friends.

Chanyeol left and Baekhyun was left to think in peace. He couldn’t help but hate himself for being too childish about this. He had not only destroyed 20 years of friendship with Jongdae and Suho, but had also destroyed their relationship with Kyungsoo.

Five years ago, the whole situation had silently asked their friend to take side. Kyungsoo and taken Baekhyun’s and Baekhyun just assumed Suho and Jongdae had chosen Kai and Sehun. How stupid had Baekhyun been to not see that all this time, both Suho and Jongdae had chosen him.

Baekhyun had no clue how much time had passed but the next time his thoughts were interrupted, Chanyeol was back. With what looked like blankets in his hands.

He laid a large blanked down on the grass and asked Baekhyun to rest on it.

Baekhyun obliged because he didn’t care much.

When both were back on the ground, Chanyeol pulled another blanket and placed it over Baekhyun.

“You’ll get cold” was all he said.

Again, Baekhyun was too phased out to think about what Chanyeol was doing.

They fell back into silence again.

After a while, Baekhyun turned to Chanyeol. “Do you want to hear an ugly truth?”

Chanyeol rolled to his side and looked at Baekhyun as his head rested on his palm. “Do you want to tell me?”

Baekhyun nodded. “Kai was cheating on me with my brother for an entire year before I found out. For a whole year I was led to believe we were still together before I came to know the truth. And do you know the worst part?”

Chanyeol shook his head.

“I blamed myself for it all” Baekhyun slowly let out. “I think I still do”

“Why do you blame yourself?”

“I don’t know. Maybe I think I could have been a better boyfriend, or perhaps a better brother, maybe if I hadn’t gone to the US for my studies, things would be different.”

Baekhyun took a pause. “Sehun is perfect, you know? He’s the perfect son, he was the perfect student, he’s the perfect friend, boyfriend even. I bet he’ll even make the perfect husband to Kai. Something I can never be”

Chanyeol hadn’t taken his eyes off Baekhyun. The latter was still looking at the stars.

“You see that?” Baekhyun asked, pointing up and Chanyeol turned his head.

“In a sky full of stars, Sehun is the moon”

Chanyeol turned his head back at Baekhyun and looked at him. Really, looked at him.

And then he spoke.

“He might be the brightest thing in the night sky, Baekhyun, he might be the moon, but he’s not you”

At this, Baekhyun turned his head and looked at Chanyeol.

“You” Chanyeol continued. “Are not the stars or the moon”

Baekhyun sighed. Even Chanyeol knew Baekhyun was nothing. He turned his head back up and closed his eyes.

But Chanyeol continued.

“You are not like your brother. And you can never been the moon.” He said. “Because you… you are the sun, Baekhyun. Without you, even the moon has no shine”

Saying that, Chanyeol rolled on his back again and looked up at the stars, oblivious of the way he had just made Baekhyun’s heart race. Oblivious to how his words had knocked the breath out of Baekhyun and absolutely and utterly oblivious to how Baekhyun wanted to reach out and kiss him for reasons he did not understand.

“Can I tell you an ugly truth?” Chanyeol suddenly asked and Baekhyun nodded.

“I came back because I couldn’t stand the thought of leaving you alone here”

At first Baekhyun did not understand what Chanyeol had said. Then he remembered that he had asked Chanyeol why he was here when he had said that he wouldn’t return.

“That’s not an ugly truth” Baekhyun said.

Chanyeol remained silent for a while and turned to look at Baekhyun again. “It is for me” he said and went back to the stars, leaving Baekhyun with many thought and questions in his mind. And a little bit of a smile.

When the morning broke across the sky, Chanyeol found himself comfortably tucked under the blanket. His eyes first witnessed the blue sky and then the green of the pastures he was lying on.

They had slept under the stars last night.

The air was still cold and breezy but Chanyeol felt warm.

He wondered if it was the blanket or the tiny little human who was wrapped up against him.

Baekhyun was sleeping with his arms around Chanyeol and the taller found himself holding on to the smaller with as much affection.

Baekhyun’s auburn hair ruffled against his shoulder and Chanyeol noticed that he slept with his mouth open by less than an inch.

Watching Baekhyun sleep like a baby made Chanyeol smile. He was probably more breathtaking than the sun that was beginning to shine on this beautiful countryside farm.

He quickly checked the time and it was only 5 am. He supposed it was better to let Baekhyun sleep for a while but it was cold and he was afraid Baekhyun might catch a cold.

As slowly as possible, Chanyeol slid himself away from Baekhyun. He was in such a deep sleep that he did not even notice that his human-heater was not sleeping next to him anymore.

Chanyeol stood up and stretched his back. Sleeping on the glass wasn’t going to do Baekhyun any good either.

Not wanting to leave Baekhyun there, Chanyeol bent down. Slowly and carefully, making sure not to wake Baekhyun up, Chanyeol pulled him up in his arms, ready to take him back inside the house where Baekhyun could complete his sleep. To his good luck, Baekhyun did not wake up with the sudden and abrupt movement.

When Chanyeol walked all the way back to the house garden, he saw Baekhyun’s father sitting by the porch with tea and a newspaper.

“What do we have here?” Mr. Byun asked when Chanyeol walked up to him with a shy smile.

“Can I take him inside?” Chanyeol asked. “I didn’t realize when we fell asleep out by the trees”

Mr. Byun nodded. “His room is upstairs, third door on the left”

Chanyeol thanked him and was about to go inside when Mr. Byun spoke again.

“Why don’t we catch up over tea once you have settled him down?”

With a nod and a smile, Chanyeol went inside.

Baekhyun’s room, as Chanyeol saw, was nothing like what he had imagined. It most certainly did not look like the room of a grown 27 year old man. If anything, the room seemed stuck in time, in yesteryears.

And Chanyeol couldn’t help but fall in love with every part of it.

Mainly because he never had anything like that growing up.

His eyes ran through the large room that did not seem airy at all. If anything, it gave off a warm, cozy feeling. The entire place was decorates in dim yellow fairy lights that encircled the ceiling near Baekhyun’s bookshelves, leading all the way to the corner that had a collection of vinyl along with a record player. Right below the player, Chanyeol found a guitar. He ran his hand through it all. It was like touching Baekhyun’s past.

Baekhyun hummed and rolled in his sleep and Chanyeol walked over to make sure he was neatly tucked under the blanket.

Making Baekhyun comfortable, Chanyeol lightly brushed his fringes off his forehead and smiled at him.

Suddenly his eyes fell on something hanging by the bedpost on the right.

Chanyeol went closer and saw it was a stuffed toy figure of Olivia.

He found it most odd. Usually kids bought Popeye figures because they idolized him. Chanyeol too had been very fond of Popeye. In fact, he had an almost same stuffed toy figure hanging on his fridge but it was Popeye’s figure. He had no recollection of where he got it from or how long he’d had it but it was the only thing he owned that could substantiate that Chanyeol had a childhood. Everything else, was a lost memory.

As Chanyeol looked at the toy closely, he couldn’t help but see how similar it was to the one Chanyeol had. In fact, they looked like a pair.

Maybe Baekhyun had lost his Popeye like Chanyeol had lost his Olivia?

He wasn’t too sure.

Knowing that Baekhyun’s dad was probably waiting for him, Chanyeol went back downstairs.

“Have a seat, son” Mr. Byun said as Chanyeol surfaced on the porch. “Would you care for some tea?”

Chanyeol politely nodded and Mr. Byun made him a cup.

“Is he sleeping well?”

“Yes sir, he is.” Chanyeol said. “Sorry to have intruded on you like this”

“Oh no worries. This is, after all, his house”

Somehow Chanyeol noticed the sadness in his voice that he was trying to disguise.

“He seemed to settle pretty well in his room”

At this Mr. Byun laughed. “That boy can sleep anywhere. And once he is asleep, it is impossible to wake him up”

Chanyeol smiled, having witnessed the exact same thing a few minutes ago.

“So, tell me Chanyeol, how long have you and Baekhyun been dating?”

Chanyeol had no idea what Baekhyun had told them so he wasn’t sure what he should be saying. But for some reason, he also didn’t want to lie to Baekhyun’s parents.

“Not very long” he said instead.

“He seems quite fond of you” Mr. Byun added and these words took Chanyeol by surprise. But he had to admit, they also made him happy.

“I am very flattered, sir” Chanyeol said, feeling his ears turning red.

Mr. Byun smiled and panned his eyes out on the estate.

“He’s a good kid, you know?” he said, after a moment of silence. “I hope you won’t hurt him like people have in the past”

Chanyeol had not expected this from Mr. Byun. He did not know what exactly the relationship between him and Baekhyun was, but he had seen enough to know it wasn’t a very pleasant one. Or maybe it was just what he had thought?

“I will try my best sir” Chanyeol said, even though he hated the fact that he was lying right now. In a few days, Chanyeol would go back to his world and Baekhyun to his own. There would be no reason for them to see each other.

Even though Chanyeol knew this truth, he did not want to think about it because for some reason, he was beginning to feel a terrible feeling in the pits of his stomach when he thought about not seeing Baekhyun again.

“My son is too stubborn” Mr. Byun said. “Too much like me. That’s probably why we don’t see eye-to-eye on most things but since I know he’s like me, he’ll never admit that he needs others. He’ll never admit that he’s lonely. He’ll try to endure as long as possible and do everything on his own”

Suddenly his eyes turned back to Chanyeol. “Help him” he said. It was more like a request.

“Help him share the burden” Mr. Byun continued. “I am afraid he will exhaust himself one day”

Chanyeol felt like a fraud.

Mr. Byun confided in him with so much trust and he couldn’t help but think about how everything he was doing, was all a lie. How in three days, Chanyeol would indeed abandon Baekhyun and go back to where he came from.

For a split second, Chanyeol thought what it would be like to not leave. What it would be like to do exactly what Mr. Byun had asked him to do.

But he had known Baekhyun enough to know that he deserved someone better. Someone who was not Chanyeol.

Mr. Byun quickly took his mind off this by drawing both their attentions to the crossword puzzle that had caught his eye.

Soon, both immersed in trying to solve every damn answer.

After about an hour and a half, Mr. Byun finally emerged victorious by solving it completely.

“Oh it’s already 7” he announced looking at Chanyeol. “Tell me Chanyeol, can you cook?”

“I can sir” Chanyeol answered, wondering why he had been asked that.

“Good” Mr. Byun said. “My wife is a little under the weather so I am on breakfast duty, care to join?”

Chanyeol beamed up with a smile. “It will be my pleasure”

The menu, as Baekhyun’s dad and Chanyeol decided, would be French omlette, toast, sausages, smoked bacon and waffles with fresh orange juice.

Mr. Byun was on bacon and sausage duty as Chanyeol insisted on making the French omlette and waffles, something he said he specialized in and Mr. Byun was no one to complain.

“Do you mind if I play some music?” Mr. Byun asked.

“Not at all”

Soon, the house came alive with Karma Chameleon by Culture Club.

“You know this song?”

Chanyeol hummed to the verse, grooving to the music and nodding his hand.

Mr. Byun laughed. “You also have a very good taste in music my lad” he said, sounding very happy.

Both waltzed through the kitchen as they danced and sang while making the breakfast.

Soon the song ended and Roxette’s She’s Got the Look started playing.

Mr. Byun was certain Chanyeol wouldn’t know this song but when he started singing it word to word, Mr. Byun was pleasantly surprised.

“Are you sure you were born in this generation?” Mr. Byun asked.

“That’s what I ask myself everyday” Chanyeol laughed as he began preparing the ingredients for the waffle.

A few more songs played and each one, no matter how old or recent, was known to Chanyeol.

The French Omlettes were ready, the sausages and bacon has been grilled. The bread had been toasted and the waffles were fresh out of the iron. The only thing left was freshly squeezed orange juice.

Just then, Survivor’s Eye of the Tiger started playing.

Mr. Byun looked at Chanyeol and Chanyeol looked at him and both broke into a grin.

“Risin’ up, back on the street” Mr. Byun sang and threw oranges at Chanyeol. “Did my time, took my chances”

“Went the distance, now I’m back on my feet” Chanyeol joined in. “Just a man and his will to survive”

The noise was loud enough to wake the whole house up.

“So many times it happens too fast” Mr. Byun continued walking over to the juicer where Chanyeol was squeezing the oranges. “You trade your passion for glory”

“Don’t lose your grip on the dreams of the past, you must fight just to keep them alive” Chanyeol sang.

By then, Sehun had walked from his room to the kitchen and the music had even woken Baekhyun up who was staring at them from the stairs.

“It’s the eye of the tiger, it’s the thrill of the fight, risin’ up to the challenge of rivals” Baekhyun stared at his father singing the verse.

“And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night” Chanyeol sang, earning a very strange look from Sehun.

And then both began singing in chorus. “And he’s watching us all with the eye… of the tiger”

Both swirled around, dancing and singing, unable to see that they had audience now.

Baekhyun slowly walked down the stairs, eyes fixed on the two performers in the kitchen.

“Am I dreaming?” he asked Sehun who just shook his head. Neither had seen their father act like this.

“I think this is more like a nightmare” Sehun said.

Both the brothers looked at each other and burst out laughing.

For a few minutes, Baekhyun had forgotten the hatred he had for his brother as they both laughed at how their father and Chanyeol were behaving, earning a very stern glares from both.

“What is wrong with you two so early in the morning?” Baekhyun asked once the music had stopped.

“The entire neighborhood will be up at this rate” Sehun added.

Both walked over to the breakfast table and sat down.

“We’re just making breakfast” Mr. Byun said. “The neighbors are welcome to join” he added with a wink.

Odd. This was very odd. Baekhyun’s dad never winked. Was this Chanyeol’s doing?

But what was even odder was that Baekhyun’s father didn’t even look at Sehun. Neither did he acknowledge his presence. And Sehun just seemed to accept it.

What was going on?

Baekhyun turned his eyes on Chanyeol who was looking at him with a smile.

“Good morning” he said.

Baekhyun pursed his lips and nodded, picking up the toast and lathing it with butter before passing it to Sehun.

The brother looked at him in surprise, and affection.

Only then did Baekhyun realize what he was doing.

It was an old habit. Baekhyun always gave Sehun the first piece of food he picked up and even five years of separation hadn’t taken away the habit he’d formed as a kid.

“Oh just take it already” Baekhyun hissed and Sehun obliged.

Chanyeol carried the rest of the things to the table and placed them one after the other.

Soon Mrs. Byun joined them too and the happiness on her face was brighter than the sun shining outside.

Chanyeol poured Baekhyun a glass of juice.

“Don’t we have coffee?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol pushed the glass towards him.

“No. Drink the juice”

He then prepared a plate for Baekhyun, adding more food than he would eat.

“That’s too much” Baekhyun complained and Mrs. Byun and Sehun smiled at him.

“Finish everything” Chanyeol said sternly. He then got into a conversation with Mr. Byun and Baekhyun sneaked his plate away.

“Give me your plate” Baekhyun said to Sehun who just looked at him in confusion.

“Huh?”

“Just give me your plate” Baekhyun whispered, not drawing attention from Chanyeol.

Sehun brought his plate near and Baekhyun dumped the excess food on Sehun’s plate.

“What are you doing?” Sehun asked.

“Just eat it okay?”

All Sehun could do was nod. Baekhyun was talking to him. This was more than what he could ask for.

Chanyeol casually turned his head towards Baekhyun to check on him and Baekhyun smiled as he chewed on the bacon. “It’s really good” he said with both thumbs up and that satiated Chanyeol.

“Why don’t you guys stay longer?” Mr. Byun asked Chanyeol and Baekhyun.

“Oh no we can’t” Baekhyun immediately said. “Chanyeol has to get back to his work… as a shrink, you know?”

Chanyeol just pursed his lips and nodded. But he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed that Baekhyun was so enthusiastic about this whole arrangement ending.

“I am afraid he’s right” Chanyeol said. “I do have to get back to work”

“Just stay for a week more after the wedding” Sehun said. “Please”

Baekhyun turned towards him. It was an odd thing to ask. Why would Sehun want Baekhyun to stay after the wedding when he wouldn’t be here himself?

“Don’t you have a honeymoon to go to?”

Sehun looked down at his food. “We’re not going to a honeymoon” he said in almost a whisper.

At that, Mr. Byun got up. “I think I’ve eaten enough” he said. “Chanyeol, care to join me for a game of chess once you’re done?”

Chanyeol nodded. “Definitely”

Mr. Byun patted Mrs. Byun slightly on her shoulder and looked at Baekhyun and then at Chanyeol with a smile.

“I’ll be in the study then”

After he left, both Chanyeol and Mrs. Byun excused themselves to join Mr. Byun and Baekhyun finally turned to Sehun.

“What’s going on?” he asked.

Sehun looked dejected and grim. No one could tell it was his wedding in three days if they saw him like this.

“Why is dad avoiding you?”

Sehun just smiled the saddest smile Baekhyun had ever seen. “It’s not something new” Sehun said. “He’s been avoiding me since five years”

Baekhyun blinked in surprise.

“I don’t think he ever forgave me for what I did to you”

“That’s nonsense” Baekhyun said. “Everyone knows how fond dad is of you”

Sehun shook his head. “He’s not. Not anymore”

It looked like Sehun was about to cry. “Ever since everyone found out what I did, how I betrayed you, they turned their backs on me.” He said and looked at Baekhyun. “Not that I do not deserve it. I do. But I thought dad would eventually accept me and Kai together. I thought you’d accept me and him too”

Baekhyun did not even know what to say. He still felt hurt by what Sehun had done but watching Sehun like this was hurting him more.

“It’s been five years Baek” Sehun went on. “I do not expect forgiveness, maybe I am beyond that, but a little acceptance would be nice. It would be nice to know what my father is not sad, if not happy about my wedding”

“You think dad’s sad?” Baekhyun asked.

“He has been nothing but sad since the day you left.”

Baekhyun remembered all the times his mother would tell him that his dad missed him and how every time he thought she was just trying to build bridges between them. But all this time, his father had really missed him.

“Dad asked me to leave, you know?” Sehun suddenly added and it took Baekhyun by surprise.

“The year you found out about everything, dad asked me to leave the house and never come back”

Baekhyun was too shocked to react. Sehun was the perfect son. He was the son Baekhyun’s dad dreamed of. How was any of this even possible?

“I haven’t lived here in 5 years. I don’t see mum and dad except on thanksgiving and Christmas parties and that too because mum insists. I can tell dad doesn’t want me here“

“But…” Baekhyun began. This was all beyond his comprehension. “The wedding… I thought mum and dad were happy about it”

Sehun shook his head. “They were completely against it. I barely managed to convince mum and I think she is the reason dad said yes. But neither of them have accepted Kai. And I don’t think they ever will”

Baekhyun thought for a minute. He had no idea Sehun was going through so much.

And the fact that their dad had asked him to leave the house?

“What about the business?” Baekhyun asked, hoping Sehun at least had that.

Sehun sighed. “I am still taking care of it but I feel like an intruder who is trying to possess something that belongs to someone else”

“It belongs to no one but you” Baekhyun said. He had no interest in running the family business.

“I don’t know Baekhyun. I think I have lost all rights after what I did”

“Can I ask you something?” Baekhyun said and Sehun immediately nodded.

“Why did you do it? Why did you betray me?”

Sehun looked at Baekhyun and a tear escaped his eyes.

Baekhyun had never seen Sehun cry. Not once. So he knew this was killing him from the inside.

“I don’t want to give excuses Baekhyun and I don’t want to justify what I did. Just know that I am sorry for everything. And I will spend my whole life making it up to you”

“Do you love Kai?” Baekhyun asked.

Sehun nodded amidst his cries. “I am sorry. I didn’t want to. I tried so hard to not love him but I couldn’t stop myself. I am so sorry Baekhyun”

Watching Sehun cry was breaking Baekhyun’s heart. No matter what he had done, Baekhyun knew he would always forgive Sehun the moment he said sorry. Probably this was why he had avoided him for 5 years. So that he could hold on to the hate inside of him that fuelled him so far.

Unexpectedly, Baekhyun leaned forward and pulled Sehun into a hug.

“It’s okay” he said, rubbing his hand on Sehun’s back. “It’s okay”

Sehun wiped his face clean on his t-shirt and looked at Baekhyun. “Do you forgive me?”

Baekhyun smiled. “I do”

Sehun blinked. He had never expected for this to happen. “Why?” he asked. “What I did is unforgivable. Why would you forgive me?”

For some reason, Baekhyun eyes travelled to the door of the kitchen from where he could see the faint outline of Chanyeol playing chess with his dad. “Because we can’t always control who we fall in love with.” He said with a smile and hugged his brother again, letting him cry the tears he’d held on for 5 years.

After Chanyeol and Baekhyun went back to the hotel that day, neither could help feel the slight swelling of the heart that the family time had brought them.

“You have a great family, Baekhyun” Chanyeol said after they had both showered and changed.

Chanyeol was drying his hair again and Baekhyun had come to appreciate the scene like never before.

“Well they’re great sometime. Mostly its arguments and bickering”

Chanyeol turned around. “And your dad, he’s incredible”

“Easy there tiger” Baekhyun interrupted. “You two seem to become too close too soon. If I hadn’t known any better, I’d think you two were the best of friends”

“Well he taught me chess so I say he is my new best friend”

Baekhyun laughed at this. “That’s my dad, he loves teaching people things”

Chanyeol excitedly jumped on the bed. “Tomorrow he’s going to teach me to golf”

The excitement level in Chanyeol was just too damn high and Baekhyun couldn’t help but grin.

“I thought kids hated when parents taught them stuff. You might be the only exception”

Suddenly Chanyeol’s expressions changed. He wasn’t excited or smiling anymore. Instead, he looked grief stricken.

“I’m sorry” Chanyeol said. “I just… I never had anyone teach me anything growing up”

Baekhyun breathed in heavily. This was the second thing Chanyeol had told him about himself, after the day they’d gone to the movies. And it only made Baekhyun think that there was so much that he didn’t know about the guy.

It was a scary thought. But in a way, Baekhyun found himself looking forward to it. To know more about Chanyeol.

“Didn’t your parents teach you stuff?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol just shook his head before lying down on his side of the bed.

Chanyeol turned and looked at Baekhyun who seemed to be waiting for him to say more. There was curiosity in his eyes, much like what Chanyeol had seen in many people but Baekhyun seemed different from the others. With curiosity, Chanyeol saw empathy in them.

“Ugly truth?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun gave an enchanting smile and nodded.

“This lifestyle that you see, I wasn’t born in it” Chanyeol said. “Growing up, I did not know luxury. I did not even know meals existed more than once a day”

“Chanyeol…” Baekhyun whispered in shock.

Chanyeol just smiled at him and continued. “Apparently my mother belonged to a rich family and my dad was poor. They fell in love in high school, got married against my mother’s family’s wishes and they disowned her. My mother was used to her rich lifestyle and lived under the illusion that love will be enough for them to be happy. But it was not. After I was born, she was diagnosed with bipolar disorder. Some days were good, other days she used to be in her room all day, either crying or sleeping. My dad used to work all the time because her treatment was expensive, but it was not enough to let us live happily. So I never had anyone to teach me anything”

“Is… is that why you don’t trust anyone? Why you don’t believe in love?”

“Probably” Chanyeol said. “But I lost trust in people way before that”

“How do you mean?”

Chanyeol took a pause and breathed. Suddenly he took his bathrobe off and exposed his back to Baekhyun.

“You see this?” he asked and Baekhyun noticed a scar on his otherwise flawless back.

Lightly running his fingers over it, Baekhyun traced the mark that seemed ages old.

“I was seven when I got this”

“How?” Baekhyun asked.

“There was a restaurant on the way to my school near where I used to live. One day while coming back home, I saw a man leaving his food half eaten. I hadn’t had anything to eat because my mother was not well that day and I wasn’t old enough to cook. I was so hungry Baekhyun that before I could think, I was already inside the restaurant, eating the leftovers”

Baekhyun did not like the sound of this.

“I had taken just the first bite when he owner saw me and flipped out. He pulled his belt out and hit me on my back, and the buckle hit me so hard that it split the skin on my back.”

Baekhyun could feel the tears rolling out of his eyes now.

“I was seven years old Baekhyun” he said, smiling and Baekhyun swore all he wanted then was to go back in time and protect that 7 year old Chanyeol.

“I am so sorry” Baekhyun said. “I am so sorry you had to face that”

Chanyeol reached out and wiped Baekhyun’s tears.

“It’s okay. It’s in the past now. I do what I do because I never want to go back to that life again. I don’t want to fish after leftover that people leave on their plates. I don’t want to sleep on an empty stomach ever again.”

Baekhyun did not even know what to say anymore. What he had heard, what Chanyeol had said, was too much for him to bear or understand. He did not even know that there was a world where people lived like that. Where Chanyeol lived like that. To Baekhyun, the biggest problem in life had been his boyfriend cheating on his him, with his brother. But after hearing Chanyeol say all this things, his problems seemed too insignificant, too superficial.

Baekhyun felt a strange sadness when he heard Chanyeol say the words he had probably never said to anyone before. He realised that he had been stupid to judge Chanyeol by his work and what he did to earn money. Beneath all that confidence and concrete exterior, Chanyeol was just a human. More so, considering what he had been through.

And in that moment, Baekhyun knew what he felt towards Chanyeol. He knew that no matter what happened, he would always want to protect him. Even if Chanyeol wouldn’t want Baekhyun to.

The engagement party that night was a pretty hit. Sehun was so happy over the fact that Baekhyun had forgiven him that he couldn’t contain himself.

Things with Sehun were not completely back to normal but they had healed more than either thought they would. And this had led to Suho, Jongdae and Kyungsoo to finally let go of their anger for the sake of Baekhyun.

Sehun, high on excitement and scotch, called for a sleepover, like old times and Baekhyun couldn’t say no to it. Not when Sehun had also invited Chanyeol to join in.

Late night, after the party was over, everyone stacked up in Sehun’s room with cans of beer, bottles of whiskey and a spirit of letting bygones be bygones.

“So what’s the plan?” Kyungsoo asked once everyone had taken their seats in a non-confirmed circle.

“Truth or dare” Jongdae said placing a bottle in the center. “I will go first”

He did not even ask if the other were on board. And everyone was pretty drunk to care anyways.

With one strong force, Jongdae spun the bottle and it landed on Kai.

He blinked.

“Truth or dare?” Jongdae asked.

“Another can of beer” Kai said sloppily and opened another can.

“It’s my turn now” Suho interjected and no one bothered that Kai hadn’t even chosen the options Jongdae gave him.

With Suho’s spin, the bottle landed on Kyungsoo. “Truth or dare?” Suho asked.

Kyungsoo was feeling too rebellious. “Dare”

At this, Suho smirked. “Kiss the person you love the most in the room”

Kyungsoo burst out laughing and dropped on the floor. Everyone looked at him like he had gone mad.

“Why are you laughing?” Baekhyun asked.

“Because…”Kyungsoo began, trying to sit back up again, “because I can’t kiss myself”

Baekhyun just stared at him for a few seconds before pulling him by the collar. “Come here Baby Soo I’ll tell you who you love the most”

“Get off me” Kyungsoo slurred. “Bitch even if you had me, you could never really have me”

Everyone was too drunk to understand what Kyungsoo had just said and before they could, Kyungsoo snatched the bottle and spun it.

This time, it landed on Sehun.

“Truth or dare?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Dare” Sehun said without thinking.

“Go to your parents’ room and bring the 100 year old scotch your father keeps hidden” Kyungsoo muttered.

Baekhyun broke into a giggle and leaned into Chanyeol. “Sehun’s dead” he said amidst his laughter and Chanyeol smiled at him. The taller was not as drunk as the rest of them.

“Why is that?” Chanyeol asked.

“My dad loves that Scotch. He doesn’t even drink it because he doesn’t want the bottle to ever be empty”

“Do you think Sehun will do it?” Chanyeol asked in amusement.

Baekhyun just shrugged and giggled more.

“Okay” Sehun announced and got up and a sudden silence fell in the room.

“Sehun” Baekhyun said, more serious than before. “Are you out of your mind?”

“Don’t worry. He won’t find out” Sehun said.

This dare made everyone a little sober suddenly.

Sehun was about to walk out when Baekhyun got up. “I’m coming with you”

Hearing Baekhyun say that, Chanyeol go up too. “I’m not leaving you two alone”

“Fuck” Kyungsoo said. “I’m coming too”

And in less than a minute, even Suho, Jongdae and Kai added themselves to the impossible heist.

“We’re fucked” Baekhyun said and Sehun laughed as they silently walked down the stairs.

Everyone else was behind them.

When they reached the bedroom, Baekhyun and Sehun opened the door slightly to check inside.

Both their parents were fast asleep.

Sehun turned around. “You all stay here” he said. “Signal us if anyone comes”

Jongdae looked at him like he would slap him. “The only other two people who live in this house are inside that room. Who the fuck do you think will come for us to signal you”

“We don’t know , Jongdae” Baekhyun said. “A cat maybe”

Jongdae couldn’t believe this was happening again. These two always stuck to one side no matter how stupid the situation was. And it didn’t even take them one whole day to fall into the same routine.

“Just go in already” Kyungsoo hissed.

Baekhyun suddenly felt a light hand on his shoulder and he turned around.

“Be careful” Chanyeol said with a smile.

“Aww” Sehun let out. “Your boyfriend is so caring. Can we trade?”

“I think we’ve done enough trading for one lifetime” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol felt a light, but hurtful elbow to his abs. Kai had just shoved him lightly after what Sehun had said and was now glaring at him furiously.

“Get the fuck in already” Suho said impatiently and Baekhyun and Sehun nodded.

With careful steps and held breaths, both walked in.

Their parents were in deep sleep so getting the bottle wouldn’t be that problematic. Sehun walked to the cupboard where the bottle was kept.

“He still keeps it here?” Baekhyun whispered as low as possible.

Sehun nodded. “But it’s kept in a safe now”

Baekhyun had to control himself from laughing. “Why is it in a safe?”

“A couple of years ago, a new house help tried to make himself a drink when he saw this bottle. Dad flipped out so bad that he installed a safe to keep it here”

Baekhyun was now clutching his mouth with his hands in order to not laugh. “Do you think he will kill us if he finds out?”

“Most definitely” Sehun said.

He opened the cupboard lightly and there it was, the safe in its entire protective barrier.

“What’s the password?” Baekhyun asked.

“Our birthdays” Sehun said and pressed 0612 on the number pad. Almost immediately, the safe flung open.

They quickly picked up the bottle, closed the safe and the cupboard and before either of their parents could wake up, they quickly ran out of the room.

Everyone else broke into a low cheer when they saw the bottle in Sehun’s hand and quickly went back to his room.

“So what do we do now?” Sehun asked.

“Now we drink the scotch” Jongdae said.

“No way” Baekhyun replied. “I think my dad literally has a measuring scale to check the displacement of liquid. He will kill everyone if even a drop is missing”

Kyungsoo quickly got up and picked up a ruler from Sehun’s desk.

“I have a plan” he said, drawing the ruler along the length of the bottle.

He checked the measurement on the ruler and turned to everyone.

“Now I know the level in the bottle” he said. “So we can just drink a little and then add water to cover it up”

Even though it was a bad plan, one glass of displaced scotch with water added it in wouldn’t really make much of a difference. So everyone agreed.

Carefully, one drink was poured out and it was shared among everyone else.

But one was never enough for the likes of these delinquents.

Soon another glass was poured and then another and despite Chanyeol cautioning them against it, before they could all understand the gravity of their deed, the bottle was empty.

“Fuck” Baekhyun almost screamed when he saw the bottle and then the rest of the people in the room.

Everyone was almost dead on the floor except Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Kyungsoo and Sehun.

“What now?” Baekhyun asked.

Sehun laughed. “Our funeral, tomorrow” he said. With that, he fell on the floor too.

Baekhyun looked at Chanyeol. “I think you should catch your flight before dad wakes up”

“I am sure he will be fine”

“No” Kyungsoo screeched. “No he won’t be fine. You don’t know his dad” he wailed. “We’re as good as dead…”

And then he had an idea.

“… unless” Kyungsoo added and Baekhyun looked at him hopefully. “You dad doesn’t drink the scotch anyway, does he?”

Baekhyun shook his head.

Kyungsoo got up and picked up a bottle or normal scotch from behind the beer cans.

“Just fill the bottle with this scotch. Your dad won’t ever find out”

Kyungsoo took both the bottles and began pouring from one to the other but his hands were shaking too much.

“I’ll do it” Chanyeol said and Kyungsoo handled him the bottles. Before Chanyeol could ask how much he was supposed to pour, Kyungsoo slumped to his sleep too.

“Just get it over with” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol nodded. He filled the bottle to whatever his estimation was from memory. Once he was done, Baekhyun stood up.

“Let’s go”

“Where?” Chanyeol asked.

“To keep it back”

In less than a minute, both were back outside Baekhyun’s parents’, door.

“I’ll go in and you stay out here” Baekhyun said in a whisper and Chanyeol nodded.

Just like last time, Baekhyun sneaked inside and opened the cupboard.

When he saw the safe, he stared at the number pad for a second.

“What was the password?” He whispered to himself and began thinking. “Ah” he said as he suddenly remembered.

Focusing his vision on the safe, he pressed the number 1206.

It beeped loudly.

“Fuck” Baekhyun hissed and ducked down in case his parents woke up. He looked at the bed and both were still asleep.

He tried to recall what the passcode was when he realized that he was pressing the numbers in wrong order.

He tried again. 0612.

This time, the safe opened and Baekhyun quickly kept the bottle inside.

In a hurry to get out as quick as possible, Baekhyun shut the safe but flung the cupboard too hard that it shut with a bang.

“Fuck” he muttered again when he saw that his father’s sleep had been disturbed by the noise. But instead of waking up, he just rolled on the bed once and went back to deep slumber.

Baekhyun heart was beating very hard against his chest.

He ran out of the room as fast as he could and shut the door.

Standing with his back against the door and his heart thumping against his ribs, Baekhyun felt a strange surge of excitement. He was high on adrenaline suddenly and he felt like he could do anything.

It was a very addictive feeling and he loved it.

That’s when he saw Chanyeol looking at him with beady eyes.

Baekhyun was already high on many emotions and his adrenaline kicked in again when he saw Chanyeol standing there.

His impulses were on fire and Baekhyun literally could do anything.

So he did.

He rushed to where Chanyeol was and quickly wrapped his arms around his neck before pulling him down, until their lips met.

The moment Chanyeol’s lips crashed against Baekhyun, the taller gave in to the kiss immediately. He could taste the bitterness of whiskey and the sweetness of Baekhyun’s lips on his tongue and it was more intoxicating than anything he’d ever tasted before.

The fact that Chanyeol had given full access to Baekhyun, to kiss, to explore and to consume him, turned the latter on so much that he lost all control.

He kissed Chanyeol sloppily at first but then slowed down. Chanyeol wasn’t going anywhere, at least not for tonight.

“My room, now” Baekhyun’s words resonated on Chanyeol’s lips and the latter nodded.

Breaking away from the kiss, Baekhyun held Chanyeol by his hand and rushed him upstairs into his room

The moment he closed the door behind him, Baekhyun led Chanyeol all the way to the bed and made him sit. He then took his shirt off.

Chanyeol stared at the flawless make of Baekhyun in awe and leaned in to place a soft kiss right between his ribs. Baekhyun grabbed a handful of Chanyeol’s hair and tugged on his tightly.

A bolt of electricity ran through the taller’s body when Baekhyun dug his fingers deep into Chanyeol’s thick mane.

He grabbed Baekhyun by the waist and rolled him on the bed.

Chanyeol was hard, just by looking at Baekhyun’s bare body and he knew Baekhyun was hard too. As he sat over Baekhyun, grinding their pelvis together, Baekhyun let out a moan that felt like melody to Chanyeol’s ears. Baekhyun quickly reached out and unbuttoned Chanyeol’s shirt before throwing it away somewhere on the cold floor. He then ran his fingers from the make of his neck, through his bare body and down to the edge of his trouser.

“Take it off” Baekhyun said, hooking his finger into the trouser.

Chanyeol did not have to be told twice. He got off, unbuckled his belt and unhooked his pants before letting them fall. Baekhyun did the same and in no time, both stayed in a longing silence, looking at each other, raw and exposed.

Baekhyun kneeled on the bed and pulled Chanyeol close again, taking his lips onto his own with the same intensity as the first time and Chanyeol could feel the desperation that reeked out of Baekhyun. But Chanyeol was desperate too. To kiss Baekhyun, to have him and to be deep inside of him.

With a slight nudge, Baekhyun lowered himself down on the bed as Chanyeol mounted him. Leaning in to claim Baekhyun’s lips again, Chanyeol immersed himself in another indulgent kiss. His tongue encompassed the insides of Baekhyun’s maw as they hurried to taste each other like this was their only chance.

Pulling himself away, Chanyeol moved to Baekhyun’s neck and showered him with soft nibbles.

Baekhyun moaned again and Chanyeol smiled against the crook of his neck. He loved the sound Baekhyun made and it was a kind of high Chanyeol never expected he’d want in his life.

He begged for light kisses and Chanyeol obliged.

Chanyeol was now brimming with intoxication that every taste of Baekhyun was leaving him with and he wanted to be just a little rough. Acting on instinct, Chanyeol lightly bit into Baekhyun’s neck and this time, he earned himself a more sensual moan.

And just like that, Chanyeol knew Baekhyun had loved it. But despite that, Baekhyun caught Chanyeol’s face in his hands and pulled him away.

“Don’t bite on the neck. It’ll leave a mark”

Chanyeol nodded and slowly made his way down, with his lips leaving trails on Baekhyun’s perfect body.

When Chanyeol reached Baekhyun’s abdomen, his hands involuntarily caught hold of his thighs which drew Chanyeol’s attention immediately.

And he knew he had to claim them.

Baekhyun’s meaty thighs were an absolute turn on for Chanyeol. He loved grabbing then and leaving temporary prints of his fingers. But he wanted more. So much more.

He wanted to mark Baekhyun in ways more than just temporary. But Baekhyun didn’t want marks on the neck. That didn’t mean Chanyeol couldn’t bite him anywhere else. That didn’t mean Chanyeol couldn’t mark him anywhere else. Somewhere no one would see except Chanyeol himself.

Lowering his head down, Chanyeol positioned himself between Baekhyun’s legs and before Baekhyun could ask him what he was doing, Chanyeol let his tongue graze the insides of Baekhyun’s lush thighs, not too far from his hardness.

Baekhyun screamed in pleasure as Chanyeol’s tongue played tricks Baekhyun did not even know existed. Chanyeol sucked the soft skin and wave of uncontrollable bliss ran down Baekhyun’s spine.

Baekhyun grabbed a handful of Chanyeol’s hair again and Chanyeol smiled against Baekhyun’s thigh. How he loved when Baekhyun showed control.

Nibbling the suppleness, Chanyeol began biting Baekhyun lightly, not hard enough to hurt him and Baekhyun pulled on Chanyeol’s hair, unable to contain the pleasure that was running through him.

Chanyeol did not want to hold out anymore. Unexpectedly, he pulled his other hand to his side and suddenly grabbed Baekhyun by his erection.

“Fuck” Baekhyun screamed as Chanyeol’s hand grabbed him in a warm embrace.

Continuing to suck on Baekhyun’s thigh, Chanyeol began stroking him slowly, almost in the same rhythm that his tongue was working on Baekhyun’s skin.

Gradually, Chanyeol increased the pace and the faster he went, the harder Baekhyun tugged on his hair. And just that gave Chanyeol enough pleasure to keep going on.

His own hardness was becoming difficult to contain now and Chanyeol knew if he kept stroking Baekhyun the way he was, Baekhyun would come soon. And Chanyeol did not want that.

He suddenly let Baekhyun go

Completely.

Chanyeol hurried back to claim his lips first. In less than a few minutes, Baekhyun’s lips had become an addiction to Chanyeol and he wanted to keep the feeling of what Baekhyun tasted like, for as long as he could.

Just by the way Baekhyun was kissing him back, Chanyeol knew he was craving for him as bad as he was craving for Baekhyun.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Chanyeol asked, pulling away for a second.

Baekhyun’s eyes danced with hunger he had never seen before.

Chanyeol had met a lot of people who wanted him. Who lusted after him. But Baekhyun? The look in Baekhyun’s eyes told him that he needed Chanyeol, and it was not just lust. It was a yearning. A desire to have more of him. And Chanyeol was sure that Baekhyun could see the same in his eyes too.

Baekhyun nodded. “I am sure” he softly whispered and that was all Chanyeol needed.

He popped himself up and looked around. “Do you have lube and condoms?”

Baekhyun pointed to the nightstand and Chanyeol rushed over.

He rummaged through the contents before he found what he was looking for.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol said looking at him. “These are almost 6 years old”

“Throw them away then. I don’t want you to use condoms”

“Are you sure?”

“Just hurry up already” Baekhyun hissed and Chanyeol rushed back to the bed with the bottle of lube in his hands.

Baekhyun was biting into his lower lip, like he was nervous and Chanyeol had to admit, that for the first time in probably forever, he was nervous too.

And he had no idea why. He’d had sex with many people before. No one had ever made him feel even the slightest worried. But here Baekhyun was, breathing heavily and staring at him with a look he had never seen before, and that, that was what made Chanyeol feel things he had never felt before.

Chanyeol took a good amount of lube on his finger and carefully but suddenly let it slide inside of Baekhyun. The sudden intrusion made Baekhyun twitch for a second but the feeling soon settled down and he became comfortable. Just as Baekhyun had relaxed into it, Chanyeol let another finger slide in with the first one.

“Ah” Baekhyun let out as he felt the uneasiness surface back again.

Chanyeol was now trying to relax Baekhyun by making him accustomed to the sudden introduction of his fingers inside of him. Slowly, he began splitting his fingers and Baekhyun twisted his hips to let Chanyeol do it more easily.

Baekhyun was beginning to enjoy this feeling. He was begging to crave for more.

Like Chanyeol knew what Baekhyun was thinking, Chanyeol carefully let three of his fingers penetrate Baekhyun and the latter twisted his body with pleasure running down every corner of him.

“It this too much?” Chanyeol asked and Baekhyun shook his head. He was beginning to like it now.

Chanyeol began using more force and was pacing his fingers inside of Baekhyun to prepare him for the main event. He was careful and patient and Baekhyun loved how he wasn’t rushing into it.

Once Chanyeol though he had done enough, he looked at Baekhyun again.

“Baekhyun” he said, “are you absolutely sure you want to do this?”

Baekhyun looked at him sternly. “Park Chanyeol you ask me that question one more time and I will go find some else to…”

“… fuck me!!!” Baekhyun screamed to complete his words as he found Chanyeol pushing himself completely inside of him with one forceful thrust.

“No one is going to fuck you tonight except me” Chanyeol said as he pulled himself out just till the rims and then back in and Baekhyun screamed again as he felt the friction on his tight skin, despite the lube and the preparation Chanyeol had made.

The face Baekhyun made when Chanyeol was completely inside of him, was enough to give the taller all the strength he needed to satisfy him.

With each thrust that Chanyeol made, Baekhyun screamed in joy.

Chanyeol grabbed Baekhyun by the waist and began prodding into him, earning himself the sinking of Baekhyun’s nails on his back and shoulder.

As both their breathing paced, Chanyeol found Baekhyun moving his hips along the rhythm of Chanyeol’s thrusts.

“Oh fuck” Baekhyun moaned when Chanyeol hoisted himself up and grabbed Baekhyun by his thighs.

“Harder Chanyeol” Baekhyun begged and Chanyeol smiled at how needy Baekhyun was being.

Chanyeol pushed himself inside of Baekhyun as hard and as fast as he could. But he was just getting started.

He was about to increase his pace again when Baekhyun stopped him.

He had other plans. 

Placing a hand on Chanyeol’s chest, Baekhyun pushed him away till he was completely out of him. Then Baekhyun rolled him over until Chanyeol was lying with his back on the mattress.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol asked but Baekhyun leaned in and kissed him full.

“Lean against the bed” Baekhyun said and Chanyeol followed. He scooted back until his back was leaning against the bedpost and he was in a sitting position.

Slowly, Baekhyun crawled to him, between his legs, reaching all the way up and kissed him again.

Locking his arms against Chanyeol’s shoulders, Baekhyun straddled him, not quite settling down yet.

Slowly, he took hold of Chanyeol’s erection in his hand and before Chanyeol could understand what he was doing, Baekhyun stacked it against himself.

“Mmmghh” Chanyeol moaned as he felt Baekhyun going down on his hardness, inch by inch as he took Chanyeol completely inside of him. Somehow, this position that Baekhyun had thought of, was more intimate than before.

Holding on to Chanyeol for support, Baekhyun began riding him, slowly, twerking his hips in a rhythmic motion. He jerked his hips up and then down, on repeat to let Chanyeol feel every part of him.

Baekhyun moaned and Chanyeol pulled him near to crash his lips against his own.

The sudden movement made Baekhyun wilder and he bit lightly into Chanyeol’s lips. And the moment he did that, he felt Chanyeol grow harder inside of him.

“Ah fuck” Chanyeol screamed. This was beyond his control now. He suddenly grabbed Baekhyun by his butt and squeezed the cheeks tightly before sliding down a little. The moment he did that, Baekhyun sat up straight, placing both his hands on Chanyeol’s chest.

He arched his hips and threw head back in pleasure when Chanyeol took control and began moving his hips to let himself be inside every inch of Baekhyun.

This was much wilder than what Baekhyun had imagined. Chanyeol was like a beast, fucking him into wilderness and the more Baekhyun moaned, the wilder he got. With the passing of every few seconds, Chanyeol increased the momentum and forced his way deeper and deeper.

And with each passing second, Baekhyun thought he would no longer be able to control himself.

The moment Baekhyun dug his nails into Chanyeol’s chest, the latter released himself inside of Baekhyun and it was such a pleasurable moment for Baekhyun that with Chanyeol’s final impetus inside of him, Baekhyun too let himself go. As both came within seconds of each other, neither could deny that they were beginning to feel things neither had felt before.

As the first burst of light hit the window of Baekhyun’s room, Chanyeol opened his eyes to a pleasant sight.

Baekhyun was wrapped in his arms with his back to Chanyeol and was deep in slumber.

An automatic smile broke into Chanyeol’s face when he remembered the previous night and when he remembered Baekhyun. He bend down a little and placed a light kiss on Baekhyun’s exposed shoulder before leaving the bed.

Quickly getting dressed, Chanyeol went downstairs to get himself a glass of water and perhaps bring one for Baekhyun too.

Just as he had poured himself a glass, Mr. Byun found him.

“Oh Chanyeol” he said with an enthusiastic smile.

“Good morning sir” Chanyeol said, pulling the glass to his lips and hydrating himself.

“Had a good night?” Mr. Byun asked.

Chanyeol choked on the water he was drinking. “I… ye… yes sir”

“Good… good. Care to join me outside?”

Chanyeol coked his head towards the porch out back and saw that Mr. Byun was perhaps setting up barbeque stands. “Breakfast?” Chanyeol asked.

Mr. Byun nodded. “Today we grilled burgers for breakfast.”

That sounded really nice. Plus Chanyeol had never used a barbeque before so it could be fun.

Setting the glass back down, Chanyeol followed Mr. Byun outside.

One after the other, every person in the house woke up and headed out in the backyard when they smelled the divine smell of meat being grilled.

Each time someone surfaced, Chanyeol looked at the door enthusiastically hoping it would be Baekhyun, but each time he was disappointed.

Soon everyone was out, including Kai, Jongdae, Suho and Kyungsoo.

They all sat at the big table out under the sun while Chanyeol insisted on grilling more burgers as he was having fun learning the skill.

It had been almost an hour since Chanyeol had woken up and Baekhyun was still asleep. For a second, Chanyeol wanted to go back in and wake him up. But he knew Baekhyun had a little too much to drink so it was better that he slept longer.

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol and found that his eyes were fixed on door. He quietly got up and walked over to where Chanyeol and his barbeque machine were.

“Is Baekhyun still asleep?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Yeah” Chanyeol said, sounding low. He then suddenly turned to Kyungsoo. “What? I mean I don’t know”

Kyungsoo let out a chucked. “Staring at the door won’t make him wake up any sooner”

Chanyeol shook his head and flipped a patty. “I don’t know what you’re talking about”

“Bullshit” Kyungsoo interjected. “Something happened between the two of you last night, didn’t it?”

Chanyeol’s jaw gaped open and he tried to hide himself behind the barbeque. “What are you talking about?” Chanyeol asked. “Someone will hear us”

Kyungsoo raised an eyebrow and looked at the table were everyone was immersed in the food. “You and Baekhyun are supposed to be dating. I think they’d find it odder if anything _didn’t_ happen”

“Just… just shut up” Chanyeol hissed. “Nothing happened alright?”

Kyungsoo couldn’t help but laugh. Chanyeol was riled up. It meant only one thing.

“So you two had sex, huh?”

Chanyeol stared at Kyungsoo in shock, unable to speak or move.

“H… how did you know?”

Slowly, Kyungsoo crossed his arms over his chest. “I didn’t. I just made a wild guess and you fell for it”

Chanyeol couldn’t believe this was happening. He didn’t know what Kyungsoo would think about it all.

“Baekhyun’s not like that” Chanyeol began. “I think he just had too much to drink last night”

Kyungsoo looked at Chanyeol in awe and admiration. “I’ve known Baek since we were kids, Chanyeol. You don’t have to tell me what he’s like”

Tilting his head low, Chanyeol apologized. “I am sorry. I didn’t mean it like that”

“It’s fine” Kyungsoo said, patting Chanyeol on the back. “I’m surprised though”

“About what?”

“That you’re defending Baekhyun’s honor instead of justifying your own act”

Even Chanyeol did not realize he had done that. Something he had never done before. In the past, he’d had clients who were perhaps caught cheating or by their friends. And Chanyeol made it pretty clear that it was his clients’ liability and he was in no way responsible for their choices.

But Baekhyun wasn’t a client. He was unlike anyone Chanyeol had met before.

“Can I ask you something?” Kyungsoo went on and Chanyeol nodded.

“I know it’s not my place to ask” Kyungsoo began. “But was this a paid arrangement?”

Chanyeol shook his head. “It was not”

Kyungsoo just looked at Chanyeol blankly upon hearing that. “Have you ever done this before? Sleeping with a client, NOT for money?”

Chanyeol shook his head again and Kyungsoo almost gasped. “Holy shit” he squealed and Chanyeol looked at him in confusion.

Kyungsoo continued staring at Chanyeol for a few more seconds and then finally said what had been on his mind for a while. “You like Baekhyun”

“What?” Chanyeol asked with a scoff. “No I don’t”

“Yes you do” Kyungsoo nodded. “And you probably like him more than he likes you”

Suddenly Chanyeol felt a strange fear creeping inside of him when he heard Kyungsoo say that. Was it true? Did he actually like Baekhyun? And more than Baekhyun liked him?

He shook his head.

No.

This wasn’t possible. There was no way Chanyeol liked him more. This was wrong. Kyungsoo was lying.

Just as he was deny it again, his eyes fell on the door and out came Baekhyun in his loose pajamas and a black t-shirt.

His hair was ruffled and he constantly ran his hands through them to set him properly. And he was wearing thin framed round glassed that sat on the bridge of his adorable buttoned nose.

He sniffed the smell of breakfast and he looked so cute doing it that Chanyeol’s heart stopped for a moment. Pouting slightly, Baekhyun rushed to the table where everyone else was sitting and broke into a gorgeous smile when greeting his mum and the others.

“Holy fuck” Chanyeol exclaimed and Kyungsoo looked at him. “I do like him”

Baekhyun was sipping on coffee when his eyes fell on Chanyeol. Baekhyun cocked his head towards the kitchen, indicating him to follow him there and he got up.

Chanyeol smiled. “I’ll be right back” he told Kyungsoo.

“Take you own sweet time” Kyungsoo said with a smirk and took over the job of flipping burgers.

Chanyeol slowly went in, his breath heavy and his heart on his sleeves.

Baekhyun looked at him from behind the mug of coffee he was sipping on to and slowly withdrew it, to keep the mug on the counter.

Chanyeol walked towards Baekhyun, eyes not leaving his perfect face even for a split second.

He was about to lean in for a kiss when Baekhyun spoke up.

“Chanyeol… what happened last night?”

Chanyeol blinked.

What just happened?

“What do you mean?” Chanyeol asked.

“I mean how was I back in my room? I thought we’d all passed out in Sehun’s room”

“You… you don’t remember anything?”

Baekhyun thought about it for a second. “I remember sneaking into my parents’ room to fetch the bottle, I remember drinking and I remember Sehun passing out. Everything after that is a blank”

Chanyeol backed away immediately. Baekhyun had no recollection of what had happened between them last night. And Chanyeol did not know how to tell him. He did not know IF he should tell him.

“Nothing” Chanyeol said, mustering his strength to draw up a smile to assure Baekhyun. “Nothing happened. You passed out in Sehun’s room and I carried you to yours. That’s it”

Baekhyun released a sigh of relief. “Thank god” he said. “It would be really bad if something did happen, you know?”

Chanyeol pursed his lips and nodded.

Just then, Kyungsoo barged in. “Hey there morning princess. I heard you had pretty good se…”

Chanyeol sharply turned around, shaking his head slightly and Kyungsoo immediately changed his sentence.

“… sleep last night. I heard you have a good sleep” he said, raising an eyebrow at Chanyeol.

“Yeah” Baekhyun beamed and placed a light hand on Chanyeol’s arm. “Thanks to Chanyeol to took me back to my room”

With that, Baekhyun went back to the backyard to continue having his breakfast.

“Dude” Kyungsoo screamed the moment Baekhyun was out of hearing range. “What the fuck?”

Chanyeol felt like his heart had been crushed. “He doesn’t remember anything” he said in a low voice.

Kyungsoo’s eyes travelled to Baekhyun out in the backyard and then back at Chanyeol. “Then tell him”

“No” Chanyeol let out. “It’s best if he doesn’t know” was all he said before walking out into the yard to resume his work.

All the while that he stood there, looking at Baekhyun, Chanyeol couldn’t help but feel miserable. Maybe Kyungsoo was wrong. Maybe Chanyeol was wrong too. It was not that Chanyeol liked Baekhyun more than Baekhyun liked him. It was just that Baekhyun did not like him at all.

Once the breakfast was over, Mr. Byun decided to leave first.

“hey Chanyeol” he said, turning back. “Wy don’t you join me for a round of golf?”

Baekhyun was not liking how Chanyeol was socializing with his father so much. He was afraid that it would come as a very heartbreaking when Chanyeol would have to leave.

His eyes momentarily drifted to Kai and Baekhyun knew from his face that he hated being left out. And Baekhyun had finally begun to notice that his father did ignore Kai in the crulest way possible. He could only imagine what it made Sehun feel.

After Mr. Byun and Chanyeol left, Kai too got up to leave.

“Kai” Sehun said, immediately following him. Kai looked enraged and not ready to listen to Sehun.

“Kai wait” Baekhyun’s brother called after him and they both vanished into the house.

“What’s that about?” Kyungsoo asked.

Baekhyun sighed. “Apparently my dad hates Kai”

“Well he should” Jobngdae said and Baekhyun gave him an odd look.

“No he doesn’t” Baekhyun replied. “None of you have to hate him”

“Oh come on Baek” Suho said. “How can we just forgive him after what he did to you?”

“Exactly” Baekhyun said. “Whatever he did, he did to me. And if I am eady to forgive him, you should too, even my dad”

Kyungsoo was looking at Baekhyun intently. “You know what?” he asked and all three eyes turned towards him. “Ive heard you say that you forgive Kai so many times in the past year, only for you to go back to walloing again…”

Baekhyun was about to interrupet but Kyungsoo continued. “… this is the first time I believe you”

Cocking his head, Baekhyun looked at Kyungsoo, wondering if he’d heard right.

Kyungsoo laughed. “And I wonder why that is!”

“What do you mean?” Jondgae asked. “There’s something fishy going on. Tell me”

“There is nothing fishy here Jongdae” Baekhyun said, trying to salvage the damange Kyungsoo had made.

In order to avoid this conversation completely, Baekhyun immediately got up. “I’m going to my room to… rest”

“You just got up” Jongdae retorted.

“Yeah… well I’m tired again from all the… eating”

As Baekhyun rushed into the house, Jongdae turned to Suho and Kyungsoo. “There is definitely something going on. And I need to find out what it is”

Baekhyun’s body was hurting and he had no idea why. He wondered what he did last night after he got drunk.

“Did I all of a sudden start working out?” he asked himself as he tried to massage his arms and legs. Not knowing what it was that he did, Baekhyun decided to take another nap, hoping the sleep would make him less tired.

As he rested his head on the pillow, a strong scent of musk hit his nose.

He knew this smell, he had become very familiar with it. And he knew it was the perfume Chanyeol wore.

But what was it doing on his bed and his pillow?

“Did Chanyeol sleep here last night?” he wondered.

He hadn’t actually thought about where Chanyeol had slept. Maybe he too was drunk and passed out on the bed with Baekhyun?

Shrugging, Baekhyun decided to not think about it and just sleep.

He woke up to a hand caressing his hair softly.

“Hi mum” Baekhyun said with a smile and his smiled back. Baekhyun popped himself up on the bed. “What time is it?”

“A little after 5”

“Oh no” he said. “I need to get back to the hotel for the party tonight”

“Why don’t you just stay here?” his mother asked. “I’ll ask someone to get your stuff”

Baekhyun shook his head. He knew him staying at home would never help Sehun and Kai.

“Mum I just think it’s important for Sehun to talk to dad with me not being here” Baekhyun said remembering how his dad was shunning both Sehun and Kai.

Mrs. Byun hugged her son. “You’re such a good boy” she said with a smile. “I don’t think either of us can ever forgive Sehun for what he did”

Baekhyun shook his head. “You should mum. I have, and dad should too”

Mrs. Byun sighed and took Baekhyun’s hands in her. “Your dad is very stubborn” she said. “You know that”

“Yeah well I was stubborn too. Look where it got me!” Baekhyun answered. “I feel like I’ve been living under a rock. Suho and Jongdae quit being friends with Sehun, dad asked him to move out, you still can’t seem to forgive him completely. Neither of you have accepted Kai. I never knew any of this was happening”

Baekhyun took a pause and breathed out. “I never knew Sehun was hurting so much”

“I wish your brother loved you as much as you love him” Mrs. Byun said in a low, melancholic voice.

Baekhyun thought about it for a minute. No matter what Sehun did or said, Baekhyun was certain of one thing. The his brother did love him. And this was the first time he wanted to understand why Sehun did what he did. Why he had chosen to go down this path that he knew would make him an outcast.

Baekhyun hated seeing his brother like this. He hated seeing him cry. And he knew the only way to make him happy was to make sure everyone forgave him. Baekhyun was in the process too. He had not forgiven Sehun completely but he was reaching there.

He wanted the old time back, he wanted his friends and family back and he did not know if it would be possible unless he moved on. Everyone who hated Sehun now, loved Baekhyun.

But he didn’t want that. He wanted everyone to love them both equally. And he knew the only way to let it all go, to move on and to let his brother have his happiness, was if he spoke to Kai.

Maybe he could go meet Kai and take Chanyeol with him, for emotional support.

“Where’s Chanyeol?” Baekhyun asked his mother.

“He’s with your dad. They’re probably out still playing golf”

“Dad’s acting really weird since I’ve been back”

At this, his mother smiled. “He’s just getting old and he realizes how important family is. And he’s quite charmed by Chanyeol”

“Yeah I don’t get it” Baekhyun said pursing his lips. “Why is dad so fond of him?”

Mrs. Byun ran her hand lightly through the front of Baekhyun’s hair. “He sees how good Chanyeol is for you. And you look much happier than you did when you were with Kai”

Baekhyun’s heart broke a little upon hearing this. His father was investing so much on his relation with Chanyeol, trying to get to know him, trying to make him a part of the family when it was all a lie. Chanyeol would be gone in four days he had no idea how his family would feel about it.

Despite knowing what was going to happen, Baekhyun couldn’t help his heart from sinking at the thought of Chanyeol leaving after their arrangement was over. He was still not sure what his feelings for Chanyeol were, but he knew that it was stronger than anything he had ever felt.

“I think I will head out for a minute” Baekhyun said.

“Where are you off to?” Mrs. Byun asked.

“I’ll have to go to the mall to get a new phone” he said his mother nodded.

When Baekhyun reached downstairs, he found Sehun sitting by the kitchen counter, looking out into the garden.

“Shouldn’t you be getting ready for the party?” Baekhyun asked and Sehun tore his eyes away from the scene outside the open door.

“I will” he said in a low voice. “In a while”

Baekhyun took the chair next to his brother. “What’s wrong?”

Sehun smiled at him. But it still was, a very sad smile. “Nothing” he said.

Baekhyun knew when Sehun lied. He knew it as much as he knew his own name. “Cut the crap and just tell me what wrong”

Sehun sighed. “I don’t think you’d want to hear it Baek”

Just with that Baekhyun knew it was about Kai. But he did not care anymore. This didn’t affect him any longer. “Just spill”

Sehun bit into his lower lip and then spoke. “Kai and I had a fight”

“About?”

“About the wedding”

“What do you mean?”

Sehun just completely broke down. Like he had been waiting for someone to talk to. Someone to ask him if he was fine. “Kai… Kai knew mum and dad were not ready to accept us. He asked me to wait longer but I was done Baekhyun. I was done waiting. I had always done what others told me to do. Only twice did I follow my heart and both time, everything just crumbled down.”

This was twice in one day that Baekhyun had seen his brother cry. A brother who hadn’t shed a single drop of tear in all the 23 years of knowing him.

“Is it okay if I talk to Kai?” Baekhyun asked and Sehun suddenly looked up.

“You… you want to?” he asked.

Baekhyun nodded.

“But you hate him”

“Apparently not enough to see you cry over him”

Sehun sniffed and pulled tissues to wipe his tears and blow his nose. “I’m not crying over him” he said, “I would never cry over a guy”

This made Baekhyun laugh.

“I think I need to make amends” Baekhyun finally said and Sehun held his hand warmly.

“It’s him who needs to make amends Baekhyun, and I”

“We’ll decide on the roles later” Baekhyun teased. “I need to go to the mall to buy a new phone. Can you ask Kai to meet me there?”

Sehun did not have to be told twice. He immediately nodded.

Baekhyun initially thought of taking Chanyeol with him but he remembered how he was _bonding_ with his dad so he decided to leave him be.

As Baekhyun was stepping out of the house, he unexpectedly found Chanyeol standing by the door, with his father. Apparently they weren’t playing gold anymore and fixing the… fence?

Baekhyun shook his head.

Chanyeol seemed like the perfect son-in-law and Baekhyun did not even want to know why, for a moment, he wished that it was true.

He smiled and walked up to Chanyeol as his dad went inside the house to get more nails.

“Someone seems busy” he said.

Chanyeol turned around, looked at him, did not give a shit and went back to hammering the fuck out of the wooden fence.

Baekhyun was very confused.

“I’m going to the mall” he said.

Chanyeol banged the nail loudly and Baekhyun had no idea why Chanyeol was behaving this way.

“To get a new phone”

Another bang, louder.

“Do you want something?”

At this point, Baekhyun couldn’t even hear his own voice. Chanyeol was contantly hammering the nail that was already in. And with everything Baekhyun said, he increasef his force. If he hit the nail one more time, the entire fence would break.

“And I’m meeting Kai”

Chanyeol suddenly stopped.

“Okay” was all he said before Baekhyun turned to leave.

As Baekhyun walked away, all he could think was maybe Baekhyun still liked Kai. Maybe he was still hung up on his. And maybe, just maybe, he didn’t have enough space in his heart for someone like Chanyeol.

Re called how releived Baekhyun had been when Chanyeol told him that nothing had happened last night.

Maybe Baekhyun didn’t want to be associated with someone like him.

“Two more days” he told himself and he got back to fixing the fence. “Two more days and I can be out of his life.”

When Baekhyun reached the mall, the saw Kai already standing by the main entrance.

“Wow” Baekhyun teased lightly. “This might be the first time I’ve seen you be punctual”

Kai turned around and smiled at Baekhyun. “You know how your brother gets when things don’t happen on his time”

That stung a little. Baekhyun hadn’t expected it to, he had come prepared for whatever it was that Kai might say but he couldn’t help but feel a pinch of emotions when he’d heard what Kai had said. Baekhyun was no stranger to his habits. In fact, it was a very common topic of argument between the two while they dated for 5 years. But what stung him was that it was Sehun for whom he’d decided to change himself. Like Baekhyun was not worth it.

When they were dating, Kai was habitually late for everything, for the movies, for dates, for get together with Baekhyun’s parents. And with time, after all the fights and the relentless bickering, Baekhyun had just accepted that Kai was like that. And that he would not change.

Things weren’t so bad when they had started dating in High School. Things weren’t so bad when they had gone into the second year of relationship with Baekhyun starting college. It all started going down from the third year of them being a couple.

Suddenly Kai had less time and when he did have time, he was always late. The movies would start, the restaurants would begin to close, the parents would begin to not expect his presence anymore.

Baekhyun shook his head. It was all in the past. None of that mattered now. What mattered was that Sehun and Kai were getting married and the least he could do was to make his parents accept Kai.

“Let’s go in” he said.

They found their way into a quietly dim restaurant and Baekhyun was glad there wasn’t much crowd here at this time of the day.

Quickly they ordered food as Baekhyun knew they were short on time and Kai had to go back for the party that evening.

“Heard you had a fight with my brother?” Baekhyun asked.

Kai was softly blowing on his sundubu jjigae when he looked up. “He told you?”

Baekhyun nodded, taking a big bite of the japchae he had ordered.

“Did he tell you why we had a fight?”

Baekhyun nodded again and Kai hid his face in his hands. “I think I liked it better when the two of you weren’t talking”

Letting out a light laugh, Baekhyun assured him that he had nothing to worry about. “You don’t have to be embarrassed by it Kai. I get it”

Baekhyun more than got it.

There was a time when Baekhyun had seen his father treat him like he treated Kai, ignoring him and making him feel like he wasn’t good enough. But the past few days had told him that his father had changed. And this was what gave him hope that he could accept Kai too.

“You know I asked Sehun why he did what he did 5 years ago” Baekhyun suddenly let out and he was certain Kai stopped breathing. Like he was holding on to it, unsure of what would come next.

“But he never gave me a reason” Baekhyun continued. “All he does is apologize”

Kai eyes moistened. “All he does is apologize” He repeated after Baekhyun but in a much lower, regretful voice.

“Will you tell me?”

Kai looked at Baekhyun and smiled.

Baekhyun waited.

“What do you want to know?”

“Everything”

Kai nodded and began. “Do you remember being happy with me?”

Baekhyun did not know where the question came from. “Why do you ask?”

“I just want you to remember and tell me honestly”

“Okay” Baekhyun said. “Yes… I remember being happy. I remember how excited I used to be to see you and meet you and spend time with you. I remember us sneaking out of my house past curfew and just going on long walks, I remember holding hands by the beach, I remember you reading in the park while rested my head on your lap… and…”

“And?”

“And I remember it all fading away slowly. I remember crying and waiting and apologizing. I remember arguments and endless bickering and not talking for days”

For some reason, Kai was giving Baekhyun a very melancholic smile.

“Our happiness didn’t last more than two years Baek” Kai said.

Baekhyun blinked. “That’s… that’s coz you stopped caring”

Kai shook his head. “I didn’t”

“Yes you did. You stopped trying.”

“I didn’t stop trying Baekhyun. I tried and fought for a very long time before I gave up”

Baekhyun did not understand what Kai was talking about.

Kai continued. “Do you remember the fights we used to have?”

Baekhyun nodded. He did remember. It was not a memory wanted to return to.

“Do you remember how ugly it got each time?”

Baekhyun recalled how they had once fought over Kai not having time to meet Baekhyun’s friends while they waited for him at the bar and how Baekhyun had return and punched a wall at how angry he was. He had to wear a cast for 4 weeks.

“We were never good for each other Baekhyun. No matter how good those two years were, we always brought out the worst in the other.”

Baekhyun vividly remembered how Kai had once stormed into Baekhyun coming out of the movies with a friend and Kai had become so enraged that he had almost beaten the guy to death.

“Before you left for the States, do you remember the conversation we had?”

Baekhyun blanked out. “What conversation?” he asked. “I don’t remember”

“Exactly” Kai said. “We weren’t even talking because we had a silly fight. You left without a word, without a goodbye. You did not even tell me you were going, let alone ask me if I wanted you to go”

For the first time in forever, Baekhyun was beginning to see the truth in the situation. He was beginning to realize that it was his fault.

“Is that why you decided to cheat on me?” The words came out harsher than he’d expected. But they were out and nothing could be done about them now.

“No Baek” Kai said, shaking his head. “I did not cheat on you because of what you did. I did it because you weren’t there. Sehun was”

Baekhyun squinted his eyes, trying to grasp the situation.

“When you left, I was in a very dark place. I had started to believe that the past few years of our relationship had been nothing. How could they mean anything when you just left, without as much a word? It had been 2 months since you were gone. And you didn’t even call me once. You didn’t return any of my calls either. I didn’t know what else to do. I missed you and I missed talking to you, even if all we did was fight. That’s when I met Sehun at a party…” suddenly his voice trailed off and Baekhyun looked at him, wondering if what was coming was far worse than what had already been.

“What?” Baekhyun asked in an urgency. “What is it?”

“I never really thought about it before” Kai suddenly said.

“Thought about what?”

Averting his eyes directly on Baekhyun, Kai smiled. “It was you”

Baekhyun waited for him to go on.

“You were the one who brought us together”

Kai was smiling and Baekhyun just looked flustered.

“That night when I met Sehun at the party, we actually bonded over you. We talked about how much we missed you and how we wanted you back”

“So you just decided to fuck each other while thinking about me?” Baekhyun asked weirdly. “How does that even work?”

Kai laughed a little and shook his head. “No you idiot. After that, we met each other quite often. We talked about you. It was nice. To have someone to talk to about the things you love. It was a common ground. With time, we started talking more. And we realized that we had a lot in common. I was beginning to move on and then suddenly you called me one day…”

Baekhyun remembered. It was when Baekhyun had been in the US for 4 months that he had finally decided to call Kai and talk to him.

“Had the two of you started dating by then?” Baekhyun asked.

“No” Kai said. “After you called, both of us avoided each other. We didn’t want to hurt you. It was only a few weeks later when we met again, suddenly at a restaurant that I realized my feelings for him”

“Why… why didn’t you just tell me?”

“Sehun wanted to. So many times. But I guess I was just a coward. I always kept putting it off. I guess I was hoping you’d find out on your own so I wouldn’t have to say the words out loud”

Kai finally breathed heavily. It was all out.

“It was my fault Baek” he finally said. “I chased after Sehun even when I wasn’t supposed to.”

Baekhyun had finally understood it all. And he finally let all resentment go. “It’s not your fault Kai” he said. “It’s not Sehun’s fault either. If anything, it’s mine”

Kai looked at Baekhyun, eyes glistened.

Baekhyun continued. “I left for the US for my masters, yes, but I also left because I wanted to get away from you. I know now why it was”

“Why?”

“Because I think the love between us ended long before that. And I wanted to escape. But you had become a habit that I couldn’t get rid of. I suppose that was why I finally decided to call you after I’d been there”

Kai knew what Baekhyun meant. Baekhyun had become a habit for him too. A pattern they always fell back to after every few days. Probably this was why Baekhyun had felt betrayed when he’d found out Kai and Sehun was dating. It was as if someone else wanted to own the habit you had formed. And this was probably why the resentment had lasted 5 years.

“Do you think we could have made it?” Kai asked. “That we could have been happy if we tried?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “I don’t think so”

Kai nodded. He believed so too.

“I am sorry for what I did, Baek. I am sorry for what I made Sehun do”

Suddenly Baekhyun laughed, lightening the grim atmosphere. “Oh you idiot” he said. “Don’t you know by now that you can never make Sehun _do_ anything?”

Kai raised an eyebrow at Baekhyun, confusion painted on his face. “If he decided to be with you, it was because he wanted it. Not because you chased him far too long for him to finally accept you”

Kai blinked. “Suddenly… I feel betrayed” he said and Baekhyun laughed even more. “Sehun always told me that he wouldn’t have said yes if I hadn’t been so persistent.” Then he looked at Baekhyun, eyes popped. “Do I even know the person I am marrying?”

“Oh shut up” Baekhyun said, throwing a paper napkin at Kai and the latter laughed too knowing very well what Sehun was like.

“I’m happy we talked” Kai said. “I know it’ll make Sehun very happy”

Baekhyun looked at Kai in awe. “You really love my brother, don’t you?”

Kai nodded and smiled, a little shy. “I do”

“Good” Baekhyun said, stretching his lips into a thin line. “Because I will kill you if you ever stop”

Kai looked up and saw Baekhyun was holding a butter knife in his hands. And something told him that he would actually stand by these words if the day ever came by.

Kai quickly left after that or he would be late for the party. Baekhyun was about to leave too when suddenly he remembered that he had to yet buy a phone.

At first, Baekhyun wanted to go back to the store they’d gone to previously but he knew Chanyeol wouldn’t like that. There was a reason Chanyeol was avoiding him and Baekhyun would wait till he was to tell it to Baekhyun himself.

As he was about to go to another store, someone tapped on his shoulder. “Excuse me” he said.

Baekhyun turned around and cursed his rotten luck. Standing there was the exact man Baekhyun had been wanting to avoid.

He smiled. “Yes, how can I help you?”

“You’re that boy from the other day, aren’t you?”

Baekhyun did not really want to answer.

“You know Chanyeol, right?”

“I… I do”

“Can you please ask him to meet me at 8 pm tonight at the park outside the mall?”

This did not seem good.

“I don’t think he wants to meet you though,” Baekhyun said, unsurely.

“Please” the man begged. He seemed weak and frail. Like this was a hope he was hanging on to. “Please ask him to come meet me. I am begging you”

Baekhyun thought that the man would start to cry and he wasn’t accustomed to something like that. So he nodded.

“Okay, okay” he said hurriedly. “I will tell him to come meet you. But I can’t guarantee that he would”

“You have to convince him” the man said. “Please”. He held Baekhyun’s hand in his. “Just make him come see me once”

After that, he left and Baekhyun stood there, frozen, wondering how he would convince Chanyeol.

After buying the new phone, Baekhyun went back home thinking how to get this done. He had seen from the way Chanyeol reacted that day that he would never agree to meet that man. All it make Baekhyun think about who the person was. Could he be Chanyeol’s dad?

Baekhyun realized that except for the childhood memory Chanyeol had shared with him, Baekhyun knew nothing of where his parents were. And if this person indeed was his father, something told Baekhyun that he should do whatever possible to make Chanyeol go see him. 

Chanyeol was pacing in Baekhyun’s room, awaiting his return. Kai had come back an hour ago so why wasn’t Baekhyun back yet? Surely buying a phone wouldn’t take that long.

He wasn’t even sure if Baekhyun had bought the phone yet.

Quickly walking out of the room, he decided to talk to Kai and ask him where Baekhyun was when he suddenly heard loud noises coming from Sehun’s room.

“You didn’t tell him the entire truth?” Sehun asked, voice raised.

“I couldn’t” Kai replied. “I just couldn’t Sehun”

“You know he deserves to know the truth Kai”

What was this about? Chanyeol couldn’t help but walk closer. Had it been any other conversation, Chanyeol wouldn’t have stayed there. But it was about Baekhyun. And before he could help it, he was standing outside Sehun’s open door, looking at the two of them fight.

“He doesn’t have to know this” Kai said. “What is the point of telling him? It will only hurt him more”

“So you conveniently ignored the rest of it? How is lying better?”

Kai was about to say something when Sehun interrupted him. “Just get out” he said, his words, exhausted and tired. “I don’t want to see your face right now”

Kai did not say anything. He just turned away and that was when he saw Chanyeol standing there.

“Ch… Chanyeol” Kai let out and Sehun turned to look at him.

“Do you mind if I talk to Sehun?” Chanyeol asked and Kai did not know what to say.

Instead, he simply walked out, closing the door behind him.

“I wasn’t trying to eavesdrop on you” Chanyeol said once Kai was gone. “I was coming over to find Kai and ask where Baekhyun is when I heard you talking about him”

Sehun looked at him and gave a weak smile. “It’s okay” he said. “I don’t want to keep this a secret any longer”

“I can pretend I didn’t hear anything” Chanyeol let out.

Sehun shook his head. “No. I am glad your heard it. I am glad someone else knows besides me and Kai”

Chanyeol was silent for a minute.

“Why aren’t you asking me any questions?” Sehun asked.

Chanyeol sighed. “It’s not my place”

“Will you listen if I told you? I just want it off my chest”

Chanyeol nodded.

And Sehun began. “Whatever Kai told Baekhyun, there is a part missing. A very crucial part. Something that might end every final string that is joining Baekhyun to me”

Sehun paused, as if waiting for Chanyeol to say something but the latter did not.

So Sehun continued. “Baekhyun and Kai had been dating for two years. I did not really like Kai back then. No one did. I thought he wasn’t good for Baekhyun so I didn’t associate myself much with him. That was until I was on a business meeting instead of my dad and Kai just happened to be there”

Sehun breathed. Like he was pulling of boulders from his chest. “I ignored him all through the night and I was already upset about how dad was forcing Baekhyun to get into the family business when all he wanted was to study more. I remember sitting at the bar and ordering drinks after drinks. I do not have much recollection after that but the next morning, I woke up next to Kai in a hotel room. And I knew what had happened between us. After that, things between him and Baekhyun started faltering and I knew it was my fault. I wanted to tell Baekhyun but I just couldn’t bring myself to it. Before I knew, Baekhyun decided to go abroad for his masters”

Chanyeol did not take his eyes off Sehun. It was like his stare was giving him the strength to speak.

“When he went away, I just wallowed. I missed him so much. I had successfully managed to avoid Kai for more than a year until we met at a party. The past was forgotten and we started to start fresh, brought together by our love for Baekhyun. But I knew Chanyeol, I knew I was falling in love with him when I shouldn’t be. Baekhyun hadn’t talked to him for a long time and I thought he’d moved on. I decided to take a step, to tell Kai how I felt. I gathered the courage to tell Baekhyun first. But before I could do that, Baekhyun finally reached out to him. And I couldn’t. I just couldn’t tell Baekhyun”

Chanyeol noticed Sehun was sobbing now. “I began avoiding Kai again. Baekhyun was back and I wanted him to be happy. I was hanging by a thread. One touch and I would break. And I did. A few weeks later, I saw Kai at a restaurant, sitting by himself and my heart ached. I realized that I loved him so much that I lost all reasoning. Five years, here we are”

Sehun smiled, but there was sadness in his eyes.

Chanyeol placed an empathetic hand over Sehun’s.

“Will you tell him Chanyeol?” Sehun asked.

Chanyeol shook his head. “You know deep down who should be the one to tell him the truth”

With that, Chanyeol walked to the door. But before leaving, he turned around just a little.

“You know, even if Baekhyun doesn’t say it out loud, I know he trusts you a lot” He spoke. “I think it’s time you trust him too”

And with that, he left.

The moment Chanyeol walked out of the room, he saw Baekhyun walking up the stair. Something in his heart settled to see him back.

Baekhyun looked at him and smiled and Chanyeol swore he saw the sun coming up at 7.30 in the evening.

“Hey” Baekhyun said.

“Hey”

“I got a phone” Baekhyun flashed it in front of Chanyeol and Chanyeol pursed his lips, trying to hide his smile. It was the first model Chanyeol had suggested Baekhyun to buy which Baekhyun had immediately rejected, only to surf though a hundred more models.

“Can we talk?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol nodded.

Baekhyun led them inside his room and closed the door.

“Did you talk to Kai?”

Baekhyun nodded. “We’re good now. I am good now”

Involuntarily Chanyeol walked forward and grazed his hands on Baekhyun’s arms, up and then down.

“I am glad” Chanyeol whispered.

Chanyeol had been angry and bitter about Baekhyun going and seeing Kai. But that feeling turned into worry when Baekhyun hadn’t returned after Kai did. And after worry, it turned into nothing but pure admiration the moment he saw Baekhyun walking towards him.

In that moment, Chanyeol did not care if Baekhyun did not like him back. He did not care who he liked. He was just glad to be standing in the room, so close to him.

And he decided to tell Baekhyun how he felt.

Best case scenario- Baekhyun would say he liked Chanyeol back.

Worst case scenario- he would slap him and throw him out of the house, never to see him again.

Just the thought enticed multitudes of emotions inside of Chanyeol. He had never behaved like this. Jealous and worried. His clients had never been more than just a source of earning for him but with Baekhyun, everything was different.

While many people had come and gone from Chanyeol’s life, only Baekhyun had been successful enough to rile him up from his core, his existence. And Chanyeol would not just let it go to waste. He knew he had to tell Baekhyun how he left.

He would tell Baekhyun that he liked him.

“Baekhyun” he began but before he could say further, Baekhyun interrupted.

“Can you do me a favor?”

Chanyeol blinked. Blank. Slowly, he nodded.

“Can you come with me somewhere?”

“Where?”

“Please don’t ask questions. Can you just please come?”

What was this about? Where did Baekhyun want him to go? Chanyeol had no idea.

“And please promise me” Baekhyun continued, “That you won’t get mad”

“Where do you want me to go?”

“The park outside the mall”

What was so special about the park outside the mall?

“Why?”

“You’ll see when we’re there” Baekhyun said. “Will you come with me?”

Chanyeol nodded. He would go to the end of the world if Baekhyun asked him to.

Baekhyun smiled and suddenly, it was all bright and sunshine again.

Baekhyun quickly informed his mum that he and Chanyeol had some urgent business and that they would be back in an hour.

Even though Mrs. Byun had many question, she kept them to herself. Instead she nodded and let them go.

The walk to the mall was quiet with occasional cheers from the cars playing on the streets or the honks of the cars passing by.

Baekhyun was nervous. And he did not know why. He kept his gaze focused on the road, oblivious to how Chanyeol hadn’t taken his eyes off him since they’d left the house.

When they reached the park outside the mall. Baekhyun looked around, like he was searching for someone.

Chanyeol still hadn’t figured out what was going on because… not in a million years had he thought that Baekhyun would be the one to betray him.

The park was dark. With the glimmering light halo of the street lamp failing to clear their vision.

This was why Chanyeol did not recognize that in less than a few minutes, Baekhyun stood with another figure to his right.

Chanyeol’s muscles twitched.

He knew the man. He knew the silhouette very well. Sometimes, it haunted his dreams, sometimes, it took him to happier times. But all times, Chanyeol would wake up with screams.

As the man stepped forward, the shadow from the tree died and the faint light fell on his face, enough for Chanyeol to see who it was.

“He wanted to meet you” Baekhyun’s voice penetrated the silence that was screaming in Chanyeol’s ears.

Or was it an actual scream? Chanyeol had no way of knowing. He was too consumed in what stood before him for his mind to register anything else.

Perhaps Baekhyun said something, perhaps he touched his arm, caressing it. But Chanyeol was too numb to feel anything.

All he felt, was fear.

All he heard, were his own cries from a time he did not even remember.

All he did, was run.

As fast as possible, as away as his feet could take him.

Was Baekhyun still back there? Or did he run away too?

Chanyeol did not know. He had no way of knowing because when he looked around, coming back to his senses, he was somewhere dark and foresty. He did not recognize this place. He did not recognize time. He wasn’t sure if he even recognized himself anymore.

Baekhyun searched everywhere for Chanyeol. In the house, around the mall, near about every corner of the neighborhood but he was nowhere to be found.

Knowing very well that Sehun and Kai would be busy, he decided to ask Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Suho for help.

And now they were running across streets, trying to find Chanyeol.

“Do you think he’s left?” Kyungsoo asked and suddenly a wave of panic struck within Baekhyun.

He did not wait to answer, rather ran all the way back to the hotel.

When he entered, the room had been left untouched. Chanyeol’s perfume still lay on the dresser, his shit hung loosely on the cupboard door, his shoes stacked on the rack and his suitcase still in the luggage compartment under table in the living room.

Chanyeol had not come here.

Then where was he?

It had been 4 hours since Chanyeol had suddenly disappeared. Baekhyun had not expected him to react this way. He had never thought Chanyeol would be so bothered by this. Had he known, he would have done anything to prevent it. But it was too late now. The deed had been done and there was no take backs.

There were only endless threads of apologies that Baekhyun could offer.

Tired and word out, Baekhyun decided to return home. It was past midnight now. The party would be over. Kai would have returned to his house, Sehun would have hounded Kyungsoo to ask where Baekhyun was all night, Kyungsoo would have made up some shitty excuse, his parents would have retired to bed and Chanyeol… where would Chanyeol be right now?

All his way back, Baekhyun could think nothing but what he would say to Chanyeol when he saw him. How he would apologize. He wondered if he should tell him that he had not meant to trick him. He wondered if he should tell him that he was worried for him. But how would that help?

Slowly walking up to his room, Baekhyun’s mind brimmed with the endless possibilities of where Chanyeol was. Was he okay? Did something happen to him? Why was his phone off? Where was he? Had he actually gone back like Kyungsoo had said? Would he listen to Baekhyun when he talked to him? Would he forgive him when Baekhyun apologized?

There were these questions and more that Baekhyun would like to find out the answers for, but he had run out of places where he could find Chanyeol at. And he did not know what to do.

The moment Baekhyun shut the door to his room behind him, he felt something heavy in his stomach.

Chanyeol was there, in his room, staring right back at Baekhyun.

The joy of seeing Chanyeol there was so overpowering that Baekhyun did not even think before running towards him and embracing him in a hug.

The sudden force made Chanyeol propel shift and his back hit the soft bounce of the mattress.

And Baekhyun landed right on top of him.

“You came back” Baekhyun whispered slowly, against the heaving of Chanyeol’s chest.

“I never said I was leaving” Chanyeol whispered back

They stayed in silence for a minute, Baekhyun’s make rising and falling with Chaneyeol’s breaths. They stayed still with the side of Baekhyun’s face pressed against Chanyeol heart.

And Chanyeol held Baekhyun tight in his arms, like letting him go would make his breathing stop.

“I am sorry Chanyeol” Baekhyun said after a while.

They were now both lying on the bed, rolled to their sides, eyes on each other.

“I did not mean to deceive you”

At first, Chanyeol did not say anything. He just raised his hand and drew his finger along the soft skin on Baekhyun’s cheeks. His fingers ran along his eyebrows, down this nose, across his cheeks and over his lips. His fingers were light, weightless, almost like the air, delicately grazing Baekhyun’s face like a feather against skin.

Chanyeol let his hand slide down a little, till it rested softly on the crook of Baekhyun’s neck.

Baekhyun felt like he would come undone under his touch. He breathed in, sucking in as much air as his lungs would allow, like he was deprived of air to breathe. And when he did breathe, he filled himself with Chanyeol. The familiar scent of musk; his perfume. The faint hint of grapes; the wine. The strong smell of freshness; his aftershave.

These were the smells that belonged to Chanyeol. Smells Baekhyun had grown accustomed to.

Chanyeol’s eyes were boring deep, like they would stare into Baekhyun’s soul, strip him of everything he held on the outside. And Baekhyun noticed that there was no anger or resentment in the eyes that were staring at him. If anything, he saw longingness.

Baekhyun had no way of knowing what Chanyeol was thinking. He wondered if he should ask. But before he actually could, Chanyeol spoke up.

“Ugly truth?”

For a second, Baekhyun was hesitant. Was Chanyeol going to him that he was hurt by what Baekhyun had done? That he should never have interfered in the matter that did not belong to him? That he would cancel the arrangement?

But most of off, Baekhyun was scared of Chanyeol telling him that he wanted to leave.

Just the thought of it was unbearable to Baekhyun. He did not want Chanyeol to go. Not now, not ever. He knew that he would miss the early morning look on Chanyeol’s face when he was just out of bed, wishing him good morning with a smile. A smile that Baekhyun could die for now. He would miss the crinkle on his nose when Baekhyun did something Chanyeol didn’t approve of. He would miss the way he sometimes stole glances at Chanyeol where they were far away from each other at the parties and he could find Chanyeol’s eyes on him, always.

In the past five days, Chanyeol had given him so much. His presence had brought so much happiness to him and his family. His father was a new man with Chanyeol. Baekhyun was a new man in Chanyeol’s presence.

_Till the time I’m here, let me be your strength._

And he had been. He had been Chanyeol’s strength and so much more. He had been the reason Baekhyun decided to move on from the hate he had towards Sehun and Kai.

He was the reason he was back with his family.

Had Chanyeol not agreed to come with him, Baekhyun would have just skipped this whole event. Where would he have been then?

In his apartment, hating on Kai and Sehun and drinking wine till he passed out.

Chanyeol had not only become his strength, he had also given him immense courage. Or else, he would never have done what he did today, meeting Kai and setting on a path of healing.

And Baekhyun knew, deep within his heart, he knew that the reason he understood the love his brother had for Kai, was because he had a similar kind of feeling for Chanyeol.

He did not know if it was love yet, he did not know if it wasn’t. All he knew was that he needed Chanyeol in his life as much as he needed the air to live.

Slowly, Baekhyun nodded, unsure of what Chanyeol’s ugly truth was. All he was sure of was that he was ready for it. Chanyeol had made him ready for it.

Closing his eyes, Baekhyun let Chanyeol’s words resonate inside the moonlit room. He would listen to every ugly truth Chanyeol had to say, every last one of them.

But what he said, stole away the last bits of breath Baekhyun was holding on to.

“I really want to kiss you” Chanyeol had whispered, loud enough for Baekhyun to heard, low enough for ONLY Baekhyun to hear.

Baekhyun’s memory after that was like a mirage on a desert. One second it was there, the other, gone.

He remembered the touching of their lips, perhaps it was him who had initiated the kiss. He remembered the soft, unhurried responses Chanyeol gave. Their paced breaths and the intensification of their pulses. Maybe there was a universe Baekhyun had discovered in Chanyeol’s body after their cloths lay purposeless on the floor. Maybe Chanyeol had discovered a universe of his own in Baekhyun’s. He remembered the places Chanyeol’s fingers touched his skin, tingling, itching, almost burning their prints on the surface. He also remembered how the touches felt familiar, like they had explored each other before.

Faraway in the night, there was an owl’s hoot. Inside the confines of Baekhyun’s room, were just moans whispered into each other’s ears. There was hunger, but no lust. There was desire, but no desperation. There was addiction, but no compulsion.

The throwing of the head on the pillow, the arching of his back, the playful kisses on his lips, Chanyeol’s roughish smile, overwhelming pleasure, the tricking of the sweat, the taste of it on his tongue, Chanyeol’s eyes on his, were all etched deep within Baekhyun.

He also remembered what Chanyeol tasted like, the drops of his ripeness still on his tongue, and he wondered if he tasted the same when Chanyeol had taken him full, between his lips.

But of all the things Baekhyun remembered, one memory engraved into his mind was that of Chanyeol moaning his name in his ears, as he was ready to fill Baekhyun to the brim. He remembered the slight shiver his body let out when he was about to let go, the way his hands clutched Baekhyun, like he was holding on to his life. It was the memory of the way Chanyeol’s head dug deep into the crook of Baekhyun’s neck when he had finally emancipated himself, into the cavernous insides of Baekhyun.

How would he ever let go of these memories?

How would he ever let go of Chanyeol?

As both lay next to each other, spent and reveling in the ruins, no words were spoken for a while. Chanyeol sat with his back against the bed post, slump low while Baekhyun’s head rested on his chest. Chanyeol’s eyes were fixed on the way Baekhyun’s fingers entwined with his own.

The silence was heavy, but it was not awkward and Chanyeol only then realized that it had never been so between the two. Even in silence, they fell into each other’s comfort quite well.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol said, piercing the cold air in the room.

Humming in response, Baekhyun held Chanyeol’s hand tighter in his, to let him know he was listening.

“What happened, tonight…”

It seemed like Chanyeol was trying to find the best words to ask Baekhyun about the fears he held in his heart. “… you won’t regret this tomorrow, will you?”

An ache rose up inside of Baekhyun. “Will you?”

“No” Chanyeol said. The answer was short, and crisp and sufficient.

Baekhyun drew Chanyeol’s hand to his lips and left a lingering kiss on the back of his palm. “Neither will I”

There was smile on Chanyeol’s face that Baekhyun couldn’t see, but could definitely feel.

“Why aren’t you asking me where I was?”

Rolling onto his side, Baekhyun rested the side of his face on Chanyeol’s chest as they faced each other.

“Because I think you’ll tell me when you’re ready”

“What if I’m not ready?”

“Then I’ll wait”

“What if I am never ready?”

“Then I’ll wait forever”

Gently stroking the hair that fell on Baekhyun’s face, Chanyeol stared at the only person who had made him want to start believing in love.

“Are you mad that I tricked you into going there?”

For a few seconds, Chanyeol did not respond. The topic always made him angry but lying here, with Baekhyun, looking at his face, made Chanyeol feel peaceful.

And he could bare his souls open.

Then, Chanyeol shook his head. “I’m not mad. I know you didn’t mean to do it deliberately”

Baekhyun could feel there were unspoken words hanging in the air, ready for Chanyeol to grab speak, but he did not.

He only stared at Baekhyun.

“Where were you all night?”

“I needed some air so I was just exploring the estate”

Baekhyun eyes shot up and he immediately raised himself and sat straight down, facing Chanyeol.

“You… you mean to say you were here?”

Chanyeol nodded.

“You were right here, all the four hours I was looking for you everywhere in the town?”

Chanyeol did not know what to say. He did not know how to respond. Baekhyun had been looking for him all this while?

“I’m sorry” he said. “I didn’t know”

Baekhyun just closed his eyes and took a deep breath. “As long as you’re o…”

Chanyeol did not let Baekhyun finish. Before he could, he was back in Chanyeol’s arms as their lips parted to the other’s yearning.

Pushing Baekhyun onto the bed, Chanyeol lightly hovered on his body, leaving him with steaming kisses and fluttering in his heart.

He only stopped because air had become scare in their lungs.

Resting his head on Baekhyun’s chest, Chanyeol felt the thump his racing heart that was begging to slow down. Chanyeol’s face was turned away from him but Baekhyun felt like he could still read his expressions.

Baekhyun held him close, his arm over his shoulder, his hand in his hair.

Again, silence fell the air was spinning words for them to hear and to let the conversation going on.

“My mother…” Chanyeol began, eyes closed and head still on Baekhyun, “… lets us when I was 8”

Baekhyun felt like the world had just stood still.

“After she left, my father began drinking more and more. A month after I turned 9, I found out from my neighbors that my dad got into an accident because he was drunk driving.”

He had become motherless at the age of 8, at 9, he became an orphan. This was cruel. Life had been cruel to Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s heart ached for him.

“My dad has a brother living in this city and so I was brought here soon after” he continued and Baekhyun stared at him in surprise. Chanyeol had grown up in the same city as Baekhyun?

“He had a wife and three kids. And I was just an extra mouth that they would have to feed.”

There was a pause. As if Chanyeol was contemplating if he wanted to continue. Baekhyun wouldn’t mind. He was okay to let Chanyeol take his steps at his own pace, assured and unhurried.

But then Chanyeol continued. “The first few months were okay. Their youngest son was my age and we became friends, the oldest used to help my uncle at work and the second one, the daughter, used to stay in her room all the time, studying. It was nice having people around. But my aunty was different. I believed she thought of me as a threat to her kids, that maybe I’ll grow up to claim my rights with them too. But I was too young back then to understand that. All I understood was that when I did something good, she ignored me, when I made a mistake, she would cane me.”

Chanyeol was now tracing his fingers over Baekhyun’s stomach, lightly but with conviction.

“In just one year of me being there, I saw how everything turned grim. She constantly told her children to not associate with me, she fought with my uncle to get rid of me and she even stopped giving me food.”

Baekhyun couldn’t even imagine someone treating Chanyeol this way. Had he lived all his life like that?

The answer came in the very next moment.

“One day, she took me to the mall” he began. “I remember I was so happy that I took extra time cleaning myself that day. I had searched for the best clothes I had and set my hair properly to look presentable. I was going to the mall with my aunt while the rest of her children stayed at home. I was happy even if she wanted me to do nothing but carry groceries for me. That was now excited I was that day”

“But it call came crumbling down”

His voice trailed off and his body began shivering a little, like he was living that day all over again.

“She took me to the gaming zone” Chanyeol let out, softly, “and asked me to wait. ‘Your uncle will come and get you’ she told me and I nodded. She then handed me some money and asked me to go play whatever I wanted. Baekhyun I had never felt happier in my life. But I had never felt so scared either”

Baekhyun noticed the shaking voice. He knew he was trembling as he spoke the words. But as Baekhyun stared into the back of Chanyeol’s head he had no idea that Chanyeol’s eyes had welled up until he left the drop of warmth fall on the surface of his skin before cooling down.

As if out of instinct, Baekhyun held him tighter, his hand in Chanyeol’s hair, deeper. He wanted Chanyeol to know he was here, that he was not alone.

And Chanyeol heard.

“I played a few games but then I ran out of money so I stayed still, facing the entrance of the gaming zone, waiting for my uncle to come and get me. But he never did. I remember crying, I remember being scared, I remember being surrounded by people who asked me various questions… what is your name, where do you live, what is your parents name. I could have answered but I did not know anything except my own name. I did not know where my aunt and uncle lived and I didn’t know what their names were”

Baekhyun’s chest heaved heavily as he tried to control his own tears but Chanyeol did not mind the movement.

“The man you met at the mall… he’s my uncle”

Baekhyun finally broke down. “I am so sorry Chanyeol” he said through his sobs. “I am so sorry that I did this to you”

How foolish had he been that day to leave Chanyeol all by himself at the mall just because he wanted to talk to Kai? How foolish had he been to think it was not a big deal? How foolish had he been to just use words as apology and expect Chanyeol to forgive him?

But Chanyeol had forgiven him. The only problem was, Baekhyun wasn’t sure if he could forgive himself.

Right from the beginning, Baekhyun had done nothing but misunderstood him, treating him like he was something disgusting. But here, under the moonlight, with Chanyeol’s exposed through and their naked bodies, Baekhyun felt that it was him who was disgusting. To have treated Chanyeol this way.

“I know what you’re thinking” Chanyeol interrupted. “And don’t. You were not wrong. None of this was your fault”

His words were clearer and sharper. “You had no way of knowing so do not blame yourself for this”

Baekhyun struggled to let his words out. “I don’t know what else to do”

Chanyeol smiled, unexpectedly. “You can start my letting me sleep like this” he said, tightening his grip across Baekhyun and adjusting his head properly in his chest.

Baekhyun wanted to do so much more, give so much more. But this was fine. They could start here and he would spend the rest of his live giving Chanyeol what he truly deserved in life.

Baekhyun woke up with an unexpected smile the next morning. He didn’t even remember the last time he’d woke up, looking forwards to the day. And it was a strange but contended feeling, something Baekhyun could probably grow used to.

He turned around to sneak into the warmth called Chanyeol, to snake his arms around slowly so that he wouldn’t wake up and to just lie there with him until life woke them both up but when he rolled over, all he found was coldness.

Panic struck.

He wasn’t there.

Was last night a dream?

Had Baekhyun had too much to drink?

Had he imagined Chanyeol coming back when he had come home?

Even if Chanyeol from last night had been real, and even if he’s said that he didn’t regret what happened last night, he never mentioned anything about what would happen to them after the wedding was over. He had never said that he’d want to be with Baekhyun even after they’d gone back.

Maybe this was his way of telling Baekhyun that even if there were no regrets, it was a one time thing.

The thought didn’t make Baekhyun want to leave the bed anymore. He wanted to stay there, until someone proved him otherwise, until Chanyeol came back.

Suddenly, he heard noises of laughter coming from downstairs. Mustering his strength, Baekhyun got off the bed.

The breath that he had lost a while ago, came back to him when he saw Chanyeol in the kitchen frying some eggs for breakfast.

His dad, mum and brother were seated on the table while Chanyeol had completely taken over the kitchen. They were talking and laughing about something.

He suddenly stopped talking when he saw Baekhyun. And all of Baekhyun’s senses went numb.

There was nothing but silence looming in the kitchen when Chanyeol suddenly turned the heat to low and walked over to where Baekhyun was before cupping his face in his hand and leaving him with a very long, very dazed kiss.

“Good morning” he said, his lips still attached to Baekhyun and Baekhyun’s heart skipped a beat.

“Good morning” Baekhyun replied, voice shaking, knees weak.

Chanyeol then turned around and went back to the eggs while Baekhyun had to look for support to help him walk to the table.

Everyone was talking about last night’s party and how they missed it but Baekhyun was too distracted to listen. His eyes were on Chanyeol all the time and his mind on everything he’d said last night. Baekhyun looked around the table.

He was back with his family. In just 5 days, he had emotionally evolved. Forgiveness was the biggest sacrifice he’d made by letting go of the past and the things that had hurt him. And the only reason he felt even an ounce of happiness was because he had decided to take this step.

He had confronted his fears and had come out alive and unscathed.

And for some reason, he wanted the same for Chanyeol. He wanted him to be liberated from the demons that haunted him.

Chanyeol soon came over to the table with the pan and the spatula in his hands. One by one, he dropped the eggs on the plates, starting with Baekhyun’s dad’s.

He encircled the table, and just before he was about to place the eggs on Baekhyun’s plate, he leaned in and placed a kiss on top of his head.

A warmth of bliss ran down Baekhyun and he closed his eyes to let the feeling remain still.

He heard Chanyeol pull up and chair right next to him and sit down.

Chanyeol knew Baekhyun would ask for coffee but Chanyeol pushed the glass of juice at him and this time, Baekhyun took it, without complaints.

Everyone resumed their chatter and Baekhyun took his own time to sink everything in before he could eat. The moment he was about to, Chanyeol snuck his fingers under the table and quickly caught Baekhyun’s right hand before the latter could react.

Baekhyun heard the sudden drumming of his own hear and he swore if was loud enough for everyone else to hear too. He looked at Chanyeol but found his eating undisturbed like he had done nothing just a few seconds ago.

The settlement of the heart was gone and all Baekhyun felt was a surge of joy inside of him that would probably make him explode.

“Why aren’t you eating?” Sehun asked suddenly and Baekhyun’s attention turned to the breakfast he hadn’t even touched.

Without saying a word, he reached out to pick up the fork but Chanyeol held his hand tighter than before, refusing to get go.

In fact, the more Baekhyun resisted, the more persistent Chanyeol became until he caged Baekhyun’s fingers within his own, entwining them together.

Baekhyun let out a sigh. He would never win this game because he knew he’d already lost his heart.

Picking up the fork with this left hand, Baekhyun began stabbing the eggs, hoping they’d break and he would be able to eat but the moment he picked them up and brought them closer to his mouth, the eggs would drop back to the plate.

“Why are you eating with your left hand?” Sehun asked and suddenly all eyes turned towards Baekhyun and Chanyeol held back a laughter.

Suddenly embarrassed by it all, Baekhyun turned towards Chanyeol, to plead him to let his hand go but all he saw was that him shaking his hand.

“I think I sprained my right shoulder while I was sleeping” Baekhyun said, making a silly excuse, “there’s just a little pain, that’s all”

No one gave much thought to it after that.

Amidst laughter, the feeling of reunion and tiny bites of the breakfast that Baekhyun could manage, he stole glances at Chanyeol with the latter met, every time, with a smile.

This was happening. This was real. Chanyeol was here with him, for him and it was not a dream.

Tonight’s party was rehearsal dinner with no one but close family members and friends. Kai’s family would be here with him sharp at 8 and Kyungsoo, Jongdae and Suho were invited too. Baekhyun and Chanyeol had the entire day off and he knew what he had to do.

After breakfast, the rest scattered while Baekhyun and Chanyeol were still there with Baekhyun’s breakfast as good as untouched.

“Why didn’t you let me eat?” Baekhyun complained.

Chanyeol turned towards Baekhyun and pulled Baekhyun’s chair words himself before grabbing his plate.

“So I could do this” he said as he took the knife and the fork and neatly cut the fried eggs before bringing them to Baekhyun’s lips. Baekhyun bit back a smile.

Chanyeol nodded softly and Baekhyun opened his mouth to be fed, finally.

His eyes popped open suddenly. “These are really good” he said and then drew a very sad face. “If only I’d have eaten them when they were hot”

Chanyeol laughed at how cute Baekhyun was being. “I’ll make them fresh for you whenever you want”

Baekhyun blinked.

Had he heard Chanyeol right?

Did this mean they’d still see other again after they went back?

Baekhyun was about to ask him that but Chanyeol spoke first.

“I have somewhere to go” he announced today. “Is it okay if I leave for a few hours?”

Baekhyun blinked and then nodded. “Can… can I ask where?”

Chanyeol smiled and got up. “I’ll tell you when I come back” he said.

Baekhyun nodded again, unsure of what else to do.

Chanyeol bent down and kissed Baekhyun full on the lips and this time, he kissed him longer than he had done earlier.

Baekhyun drank him in, the taste of the oranges on his lips, the smell of his musk and the strength of his hand on the nape of Baekhyun’s neck.

The feeling was intoxication.

And when Baekhyun came back to his senses, Chanyeol was already gone.

After Chanyeol left, Baekhyun decided to finally talk to his father when he was in his study. Sehun and his mum had gone out in the yard for the preparations of the dinner party and Baekhyun knew this was the only time he could talk to his dad freely.

“So…” Baekhyun began as he sat down on the sofa in the study, opposite to his dad. “Chanyeol’s seems to like you a lot”

Mr. Byun was reading the newspaper but he quietly folded it back and set it down. “He’s a good kid, that one”

Baekhyun smiled. Chanyeol really was.

He wanted to talk about Sehun and Kai and he did not know how to start. So he was just beating around the bush.

“How’s the business?”

His father raised an eyebrow at him. “This is the first time you’ve asked about the business” he said.

Baekhyun shrugged in a noncommittal manner. “I was just curious”

“It’s fine. Sehun’s handling it well”

Okay. This was good. His father had brought Sehun in on his own. Baekhyun could definitely work with this.

“Where are they going to live after the wedding?”

“I don’t know” came a sudden yet sharp reply.

“This is a pretty big house, I think it would be great if they’d come and live here” Baekhyun suggested.

This earned a very strange look from his father. There was something definitely odd.

“Where they live after the wedding is none of my business”

Baekhyun sighed. This wasn’t working. Baekhyun knew he had to be direct.

“Do you really want to see your kids only during the vacations?” he finally let out.

Just by these words, Mr. Byun knew. “Sehun told you, didn’t he?”

“He didn’t have to” Baekhyun said. “Anyone living under this roof for 5 minutes would know that you’d asked him to leave. The way you’re always so cold towards him. And Kai”

“What they did was wrong”

“I know dad” Baekhyun interjected. “It happened to me, remember?”

There was playfulness in Baekhyun’s voice that Mr. Byun couldn’t ignore. “And you’re okay with it all?” he asked. “With Sehun, with Kai, with this wedding?”

Baekhyun took a pause and thought about it for a moment. “I was angry and I was bitter, but I realized that this has done nothing but cause me more pain. So I let go, dad. I moved on. I forgave Sehun and Kai. And I think it’s time you should too”

Mr. Byun turned a little and looked out the window into the yard where Sehun was helping his mum.

“I never expected Sehun to do that” Mr. Byun finally said, his voice low. “I never thought he’d commit such a grave mistake”

“Dad” Baekhyun replied. “That’s the problem. You always thought of him as the most perfect son, and I know how hard he tried to live up to that image, how much he struggled. He has always lived his life according to your rules. How could you just abandon him when he made one mistake?”

Mr. Byun was still looking outside the window but Baekhyun knew his eyes were moistened.

“He’s a human, dad. You can’t punish him forever for making one mistake. And you can’t live your dreams through him. He has his own life and a right to live”

Mr. Byun suddenly turned to Baekhyun, unaware of what he was talking about.

Baekhyun continued. “When I found out, Sehun and Kai were one reason that I didn’t want to come back home, but another reason was how I could finally escape from the life you made us live. I felt like a prisoner here, dad, all my life. And when this happened, a part of me was relieved that I would no longer return to this cage”

Baekhyun took a pause. “But Sehun and I are not the same. I have always rebelled against you, while he will keep his smile up and do whatever you ask him to.”

Mr. Byun was still silent.

“I know he will never admit to it but he thinks he owes you everything.” Baekhyun went on. “A son shouldn’t feel like that, dad. A son fights with his father, disagrees with him, argues and then goes back to loving him because they’re family. Why does Sehun live like he’s not your son, rather obligated to you?”

“Have you ever seen him talk to you like I do?” Baekhyun finally asked and Mr. Byun understood what he meant.

And he had to admit that he too had been changing himself, bit by bit, since the past 5 years so that his sons would come back to him.

Mr. Byun looked at Baekhyun, with understanding, love and warmth. “Never thought a day would come when you’d lecture me” he said.

Baekhyun was shocked. He knew he had said too much and all he expected was his father to get mad. But this was something entirely different. “I think Chanyeol broke your anger meter, dad” Baekhyun mocked.

Shaking his head, Mr. Byun laughed. “I think he did more good to you than he did to me”

Baekhyun suddenly felt very delighted at hearing this but he did not let it distract him. His agenda for being here was to get Kai accepted as a family member.

“You need to forgive Sehun and Kai, dad” Baekhyun said in a low voice. “I have” he said.

“It’s not easy” Mr. Byun went on. “Seeing Kai around with Sehun when I know it should have been you”

“No dad” Baekhyun said. “Even you knew I and Kai were not good for each other. Remember how you never approved of us dating?”

Mr. Byun remembered. He clearly remember when Baekhyun had introduced him to Kai and how he’d ignored him.

“But him and Sehun are a different story” Baekhyun went on. “They’re mature and most of all, Sehun loves him a lot”

“Does he?” Mr. Byun asked, as if doubting his intentions.

“You perfect son broke his perfect image for him. Of course he does”

Mr. Byun didn’t say anything for a while, like he was thinking.

“Stop hurting Sehun so much dad and please accept Kai” Baekhyun said after a while. His voice was deep and grave. “I know it hurts you too to see Sehun like this”

At first, Mr. Byun didn’t say anything. He simply picked up the paper and got back t reading. Baekhyun thought this was his cue to leave, that his dad wouldn’t want to talk anymore. Disappointed that he had failed at what he wanted.

Turning around, Baekhyun was just about to leave when he heard his father speak again.

“I will try” he said. Baekhyun turned and saw that his father was still hidden behind the newspaper.

“It will take time, but I will try”

This was what Baekhyun needed. This was all he wanted. He knew things wouldn’t change overnight. But his father had said that he would try. This was more than all he could ask for.

With a sudden burst of happiness within himself, he walked out of the study, a little proud of himself, unaware that inside the study, his father was more proud of him than ever.

Chanyeol stood outside the mall, staring, wondering why he was here in the first place. He was questioning his own reasoning and the will he had gathered to walk up to the entrance.

Just a few steps. He told himself.

But those few steps would be the heaviest he would ever walk.

He let out a deep breath.

He knew he had to do it. To confront his own past. To get answers.

Or the demons won’t let him sleep.

Slowly, he walked in.

The electronic showroom as bright.

The girl on the counter welcomed him but his eyes were focused on the man he was there to see. His uncle.

He was busy with a customer when Chanyeol entered but the moment he looked at him, he suddenly stopped.

“Chanyeol” he said, still unable to believe his nephew was standing there, in front of him.

“Can we talk?” Chanyeol asked. He was surprised at the grit of his own voice. He had expected something shaky to come out but the voice was strong and full of resolve.

“Ye… yes” his uncle said.

“The park outside” was all Chanyeol said before he walked out.

His uncle turned to the girl and asked her to take over.

Chanyeol was sitting on a bench under the sun when his uncle approached him. He took the seat on the opposite end and sat down gently.

Neither spoke for a few minutes, like they were decided who’d break the silence first.

Chanyeol did.

“Why did you want to meet me last night?”

None of them looked at each other. Chanyeol was looking straight ahead at a bunch of kids playing and all he could think of was how his uncle’s family had robbed him of his own childhood.

“I just wanted to see if you’re doing well” the man let out slowly.

Chanyeol almost scoffed. “I am living better than I would have ever lived with you”

Chanyeol could make out his uncle was nodding his head slowly.

“I also wanted to apologise”

“Why?” Chanyeol asked. “Has the guilt finally caught up to you?”

There was no answer.

So Chanyeol continued. “Life must have been easy after you left me at the mall that day. There was one less mouth to feel, one less person to send school to, to cook for, to look after. Tell me…” he went on. “did you and aunt sleep well that night? Knowing I was not in the house anymore”

“Chanyeol” his uncle said suddenly and Chanyeol heard the shaking of his voice. “You have it all wrong”

At this, Chanyeol finally turned to face his uncle. This was the first time he noticed that time had not been kind to him. He looked old, older than people his age did. His hands were wrinkled and worn out, from years to manual labor to help run his family. There used to be a certain sparkle in his eyes that Chanyeol remembered. But all he could see were the deadness in those orbs.

“Really?” Chanyeol asked. “I have it wrong? You left me in the mall in a city I knew nothing about. I didn’t know where the house was, I didn’t know how far it was from the mall, I didn’t even know your names when the people asked me for it…”

His voice trailed off. The memories were coming back. Of that night, of him being left alone, of him being surrounded by strangers and how suffocated and scared he’d felt when this had happened.

And he felt like he couldn’t breathe, even after years of that event.

Chanyeol took a deep breath and tried to calm himself down.

He couldn’t let his falter. He was here for a reason. He didn’t want his past to be carried into the future he was envisioning with Baekhyun.

Baekhyun.

His smile suddenly popped up in Chanyeol head. He thought about the way his lips resembles an inverted yet spread out V when he was lost in thoughts. He recalled the mischief in his eyes when he was planning something.

And just like that, his breathing slowed down.

“I waited for you to come get me. All day. I was lost and scared and with people I didn’t know. And even after days, I still waited for you, that maybe you’ll come get me”

Chanyeol saw his uncle breaking down suddenly. Between the cries, he heard endless apologies. But he did not know if he had in him to forgive his uncle.

“Why didn’t you come back for me?” Chanyeol finally asked. He had thought about his question all his life. He had been afraid to get the answer, all his life. Deep within, he knew what his uncle would say. That they didn’t want him. That he was a burden. That they’d wanted to get rid of him since the day he came to their house.

But what he said instead, seemed unbelievable to Chanyeol.

“None of this would have happened if I hadn’t taken up the job to work at the construction site for a moment” Chanyeol’s uncle said finally.

This was confusing and made no sense to Chanyeol. What was his uncle talking about?”

“How is that relevant?” Chanyeol asked.

His uncle looked at him. “Chanyeol, don’t you remember?”

“Remember what?”

“That day, the day your aunt…” there was a struggle in his voice. “When she decided to leave you here, that was the day I had left for the job”

Chanyeol had no recollection of this. What was his uncle talking about?

It was clear that Chanyeol didn’t remember it. “Do you remember how I asked you help your aunt as much as possible before I left?”

He did remember that bit. His uncle had called him to the living room and asked Chanyeol to be a good boy while he was out. He had told him to help out as much as possible. He had given him instructions on how to check if the door was locked before sleeping because his aunt always forgot to lock the door at night. He remembered all of those things. And then he finally remembered what his uncle was talking about. After talking to Chanyeol, he had picked up a suitcase and walked out the door, saying his goodbyes to everyone.

Chanyeol hadn’t paid much attention to it before because even in the past year that he had been living with them, his uncle had many such opportunities and his aunt always asked him to refuse it, saying his family needed him more. So it hadn’t even occurred to him that his uncle would actually leave the house for a month.

“You… you didn’t know?” Chanyeol finally asked. “That I’d been left at the mall?”

His uncle shook his head regretfully. “I should have known something was wrong when she suddenly agreed to me leaving the city for an entire month. He had never done that before. I was a fool to think she understood the situation and knew the money was good”

There was shame and lament in his voice which was clear.

And Chanyeol did not know what to say, or think.

“I am sorry Chanyeol. It was all because of me. If I hadn’t left, or if I’d come back sooner, things would be different”

Chanyeol closed his eyes, trying to sink the information deep within himself.

“Did you….” Chanyeol let out, his voice much broken and his strengths faltered. “… did you look for me when you found out?”

Chanyeol was afraid to find out the answer of the question. Somehow, him not looking for Chanyeol would be much worse than his wife leaving him at the mall. Because that would mean that they didn’t care even if they had done something wrong.

“I did” the man said and Chanyeol held the handrest of the bench tightly for support, even if he was already sitting down. There was a relief inside of him that he hadn’t felt in a very long time.

“I looked for you everywhere but I didn’t have any official documents to claim you as mine. I was told you were sent to an orphanage some 100 kilometers away.”

Chanyeol breathed. His uncle wasn’t lying. Chanyeol HAD been sent to an orphanage that was about a 100 kilometers from this place. That was the first place he had gone to when they had landed in the town and when Baekhyun had decided to sleep all day.

“I wanted to go get you back. But…”

Chanyeol knew what he was about to say. In a way he had always known.

“But aunt didn’t let you?” Chanyeol asked.

His uncle nodded shame, humiliation washed on his face. “I know we do not deserve forgiveness, but I cannot g on without apologizing to you. I am very sorry Chanyeol. I hope sometime in the future, you can forgive us”

“Is aunt doing well?” Chanyeol asked suddenly, changing the topic.

“She passed away last year” the man said. “Cancer”

Chanyeol let out a sigh. “I am sorry” he said. And he really did feel sorry. He had been angry and resentful about everything but somewhere deep within, he knew his aunt had his own reasons. He remembered how he would occasionally catch her eyes tearing up when she beat Chanyeol too much. It was not like she was unaffected, just that she cared about her own children more.

“All my life I have wondered if you were happy, if you were eating enough, if you were healthy. Now that I see you, I feel like it should have been me who should have brought you up”

Chanyeol got up. “I think I should leave” he said. “I have somewhere to be”

“O… okay” his uncle said, hurried and got up himself. “I should go too”

Chanyeol knew that his uncle wanted to say something else but Chanyeol did not know if he had it in him to continue any further.

His uncle turned around and was ready to leave when Chanyeol stopped him.

“Uncle” Chanyeol said and the man turned around, a little delighted that Chanyeol had called him uncle again. “I forgive you, he said. And I forgive aunt too”

Saying these words, Chanyeol turned around and walked away.

His steps, much lighter now.

On his way back, Chanyeol realized that he didn’t quite want to go back to the house. Instead, he wanted to spend some time alone with Baekhyun.

A smile automatically erupted on his face when he pulled his phone out to text Baekhyun.

Baekhyun was in his room, sitting idly, with a book open in his hands and thought running to Chanyeol. He wondered where he was and when he’d get back.

Just then, his phone buzzed.

It was a message from Chanyeol.

When Baekhyun opened it, there was nothing there except the link of a song.

[ **Play** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0nRuVPZx2iA3KWR4xSzryl?si=ZMuT2aLyQYWplyQ_6b7b2g)

That was weird. Why would Chanyeol send him a song?

Not sure what to think of it, Baekhyun clicked the link and suddenly, his room filled with the words that were more than just lyrics.

Baekhyun closed his eyes and heard each time, the smile never dying from his lips.

When the song ended, he closed the book and kept the phone in his pocked before heading out.

Through the song, Chanyeol has asked Baekhyun to meet him and Baekhyun knew where to go.

Baekhyun stood outside the door, a little nervous, a little jittery.

He wondered if he should knock.

He immediately cursed himself for being stupid. Why did he need to knock when it was their hotel room?

Using the key card, Baekhyun slowly opened the door and stepped in.

His heart seemed to be fighting inside his chest to break free.

When Baekhyun closed the door behind him, he didn’t see anything at first.

But suddenly Chanyeol came rushing towards him and before he could blink, Chanyeol grabbed him tight and crashed their lips together.

These kisses were hungrier, more resolute and Baekhyun felt Chanyeol’s conviction seep down to his bones.

He pulled Baekhyun closer and the intoxication of having Chanyeol was so close that all Baekhyun wanted was to feel him, all over again.

They sloppily moved to the couch, neither of them wanting to let the other one go. Baekhyun’s arms were all over Chanyeol and Chanyeol hands were steady on Baekhyun’s back.

Baekhyun nudged Chanyeol a little and made him sit on the couch, finally parting from his lips.

Once Chanyeol was seated, Baekhyun got on top and straddled him.

The look in Chanyeol’s eyes told Baekhyun that he wanted Baekhyun really bad and Baekhyun knew he was looking at Chanyeol with the same set of eyes.

When Chanyeol’s lips parted slightly, Baekhyun thought he’s claim Baekhyun’s lips. But he did not.

Instead, his buried his face under Baekhyun’s embrace and for the first time in many years, he wept.

Baekhyun still had his arms wrapped around Chanyeol, like a protective cage. Minutes passed and neither moved. Chanyeol cried and then stopped. And then cried some more.

It was like his tears were compensating for all the years he’d lost being chased by his past.

“I met him” Chanyeol finally said, lifting his head up and looking at Baekhyun. “I met my uncle”

Baekhyun walked him over to the bed and they lied down facing each other and for as long as Chanyeol spoke and told him everything, Baekhyun heard.

He told Baekhyun about the conversation, what had actually happened, what his life had been at the orphanage, how he had left when he turned 15, worked multiple jobs for a while, pulled himself through his education, how there were things he wanted to do but never had anyone to do them with, how when he was in graduation, he met a man who pushed him into the profession he was in, how he hated it at first, how he learned to turn his emotions off… and finally he told Baekhyun about all his fears and things that kept him awake at night.

Baekhyun heard everything, sunk everything in, knowing that he would never forget what had been said in the confines of this room.

They dabbled between moments of silence and words that Chanyeol wanted to say when he remembered something about himself. It was life one sentence at a time, Chanyeol was laying his book bare and open in front of Baekhyun.

“What do you want to do the most?” Baekhyun asked after a while. “Of all the things you’ve never be able to do, what do you want the most?”

Chanyeol did not even have to think about it. “Go to Paris with the one I love”

This was a little sudden. Baekhyun was surprised.

The two of them had won the treasure hunt and they’d won the trip to Paris. Was Chanyeol suggesting that Baekhyun was the one he wanted to go with?

He wasn’t too sure. Baekhyun would never have the guts to ask Chanyeol directly if he was referring to Baekhyun.

So he decided to try another way.

“Well the trip is in 4 days” Baekhyun said. “You can fulfill your dreams”

“I can” Chanyeol whispered. But he did not say anything else.

“Too bad you’re stuck with me for the entire trip” Baekhyun teased.

Chanyeol smiled. He knew what Baekhyun was doing. “Yeah. Too bad”

Baekhyun scowled. “Fuck you” he said and turned away from Chanyeol and rolled to the other side till all Chanyeol could see was his back.

In less than a few seconds of turning, he felt Chanyeol sneak his hands over Baekhyun’s waist as his pressed himself closer.

Baekhyun did not move but he did not stop Chanyeol either.

Leaning in closer, Chanyeol reached Baekhyun’s ears. “Ugly truth?”

Baekhyun closed his eyes as he felt Chanyeol’s warm breath and nodded.

“You’re the only one I’d go anywhere with, especially Paris” he said and placed a soft kiss on Baekhyun’s shoulder.

They talked about various other things they’d do together. Chanyeol found out that Baekhyun hated being in the cold and his room needed to have a certain level of warmth for him to fall asleep. Baekhyun found out that Chanyeol was scared of bugs. Each shared their childhood and Baekhyun mentioned that as a kid, he used to force his parents to cook spinach everyday because he wanted to be as strong as Popeye.

That’s when Chanyeol remembered the stuffed toy on Baekhyun’s bed.

“If you love Popeye so much, why do you have Olive Oyl’s toy hanging on your bedpost?”

“You saw that?” Baekhyun asked and Chanyeol nodded. “It was a custom made toy my dad had gotten for me. I took it everywhere with me. Literally everywhere. The toys were actually one piece, joined by the hand but I gave away the Popeye figure” Baekhyun said. “And I think I gave it to Kyungsoo”

Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun in confusion. “Why would you give Popeye away when it was him you loved so much?”

Baekhyun bit the inside of his lips as he tried to remember. “We were at the mall and he was crying for some reason. No matter what I did or said, he just wouldn’t stop. So I asked him if he would stop crying if I gave him the toy I had. He stopped suddenly and said he wanted just Popeye. So right in the middle of the mall, I sat down and started biting the toy where they were joined so that I could pull them apart and give Popeye to Kyungsoo. And I finally succeeded. If you look at Olive Oyl’s hand, you’ll see the torn fabric”

This made Chanyeol smile.

“Ugly truth?” Chanyeol asked.

Baekhyun nodded.

“I think my ten year old self would have loved to meet your ten year old self”

Baekhyun shook his head lightly. “Your ugly truths are never ugly Chanyeol. They’re beautiful”

“That’s because they change nature with the company they have”

Chanyeol had asked Baekhyun to go back home first, saying he’d like a few hours of rest before he came to the party. Baekhyun agreed and took all the things he needed from the hotel that he would need at home.

It was close to 6.30 in the evening and Chanyeol could easily sleep for an hour or so before coming to the party.

Baekhyun reached home to find that the preparations were almost done. The food was being prepared and Sehun was getting dressed.

Kai and his family were about to arrive so Baekhyun quickly went to his dad for a prep talk. He was just about to wear his tie when Baekhyun interrupted, trying to help him.

He hung the tie over his dad’s head as Mr. Byun lifted the collar.

“Remember what I taught you dad” Baekhyun teased as Mr. Byun set his collar down and fastened the button. “No misbehaving with Kai”

His father let out a laugh and patted Baekhyun on the cheeks as the latter drew the tie up to his dad’s neck.

“I said I’ll try”

“And I believe you” Baekhyun said, smiling back.

Just then they heard everyone come in so they went out to greet everyone.

Suho, Jongdae and Kyungsoo were also there along with Kai and his parents. They all sat out in the garden and chatted for a while. Dinner would start at 8 and Baekhyun knew Chanyeol would be back by then.

In the one hour before dinner was due to start, almost everyone had inquired about Chanyeol and where he was. All Baekhyun could think was how popular Chanyeol was among everyone, and it made him smile.

Just as promised, Chanyeol arrived for dinner at 8, dressed in expensive suit and shining shoes.

He greeted everyone and went over to take his seat near Baekhyun before leaving him with a kiss.

The wine flowed and the food was served. They swiftly passed through entrees, soup, appetizers, salad, main course and were finally on dessert.

It was only then that Mr. Byun demanded everyone’s attention.

Everyone looked at him as he withdrew an envelope from within his blazer.

Then, he passed it on to Kai.

Everyone at the table looked at the two of them in dread. Especially Sehun. He looked like someone had murdered Kai right in front of him.

Everyone was aware that Mr. Byun wasn’t very fond of Kai and even though no one said it out loud, they felt the tension hanging over their heads.

“Open it” Mr. Byun said.

Kai seemed to be shaking a little but he took the envelope and with clumsy hands, opened it.

He stared from it to Mr. Byun and back and forth for a few times before Sehun lost patience and snatched it from him.

Everyone else just waited to find out what was going on.

“I know it’s late” Mr. Byun said, “But I think you two can manage a few days off?”

Few days off? Baekhyun wondered for what.

And then it finally hit him. Sehun looked like he would cry but he did not.

“Welcome to the family, Kai” Mr. Byun said and Sehun jumped from his seat while Kai was rendered speechless.

“We’re going to Bora Bora for our honeymoon” Baekhyun screeched and everyone at the table joined in.

Amidst all the cheer and the noise, Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun in and leaned in on his eras. “I presume this was your doing?” he asked.

Baekhyun just smiled. “A gentleman never tells”

As the drinks were poured one after the other, the table came alive with stories of when they were kids and Chanyeol heard them all, each one which was about Baekhyun. Some tales were embarrassing that Baekhyun didn’t want Chanyeol to know but Chanyeol insisted so Baekhyun gave up ultimately.

Soon he noticed that they were running out of wine.

Sehun and Kai offered to go get more and quickly left.

Kyungsoo was saying something about how Sehun had gotten bullied when he was at school and how Baekhyun had beaten the shit out of the guy who had bullied him.

From that, they moved to more stories and Baekhyun heard them with his head rested on Chanyeol’s shoulder and his arms entangled with Chanyeol’s.

Baekhyun noticed that it had been a while since Sehun and Kai left and they hadn’t come back yet.

“I’ll go check on Sehun and Kai” Baekhyun quickly said and left.

When he went close to the wine cellar, he heard Sehun and Kai. They seemed to be arguing.

“Tomorrow’s the wedding” Sehun said. “I need to tell Baekhyun now”

Baekhyun stopped. They were talking about him?

“Sehun I have told you multiple time this won’t do him or us any good”

What was this about? Baekhyun wondered.

“You know he deserves to know the truth. We can’t keep him in the dark after everything he has done for us” Sehun voice was almost pleading.

“How does it even matter that we slept once way before he went to the States? Sehun, it happened only one time. It meant nothing to us back then. Why do you want to hurt him again?”

Suddenly Baekhyun felt like the air had been knocked out of his lungs. He stumbled back. What had he just heard?

Sehun had slept with Kai long before he had gone to the States? When him and Kai were still together?

The world seemed to be spinning and the air was beginning to get thinner.

Baekhyun turned around, wanting to run as fast as possible, if only his legs would support him.

He ran out the wine cellar and stood in the kitchen that opened to the backyard where the dinner was still on.

Baekhyun breathed but his eyes were searching for something; Chanyeol.

Where was Chanyeol? He needed him. He needed Chanyeol to hold him before he would crumble down on the floor.

Just then, Chanyeol emerged from the door behind the kitchen and the moment he saw Baekhyun’s face, he rushed to him.

Baekhyun grabbed Chanyeol as the latter embraced him in a tight hug.

“Shh” Chanyeol said. “It’s okay. I’m here”

With Chanyeol to hold, Baekhyun was breathing better, was thinking better.

Just then, Sehun and Kai came out of the cellar and Baekhyun turned to look at them, eyes blazing fire.

He did not have to say anything but Sehun knew, so did Kai.

“Did you tell him?” Kai asked Chanyeol in an accusatory tone and Baekhyun felt the earth under his feet cave him.

He looked at Chanyeol. “You knew?”

There was hurt and disbelief on Baekhyun face but most of all, he carried the scares of betrayal.

He did not wait for Chanyeol to respond. Instead, he ran out, across the yard and into the forest, to be consumed by the night.

Chanyeol ran after Baekhyun, trying to stop him, to tell him what had actually happened.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol cried into the night as he saw Baekhyun run towards the vast forest in the estate. “Baekhyun stop”

But he wouldn’t. He kept running. Baekhyun ran till he could and till he could run no more.

And soon, Chanyeol caught up to him.

“Baekhyun” he said, panting heavily.

“What?” Baekhyun snapped. “What more do you have to add to my humiliation?”

“It’s not like that, Baekhyun”

“Stop saying my name”

“Listen to me…”

“No” Baekhyun cried. “You listen to me. I trusted you. I trusted you with everything I had. I had been hurt and broken by them before and the only reason I came back was because you were with me. When I had no one to lean on, I leaned on you. You said you’d be my strength and you broke me, completely”

The night was dark and there was substantial amount of distance between the two but Chanyeol could see the hurt in Baekhyun’s eye. Like they were in his own. Baekhyun was crying endlessly and all Chanyeol wanted to do was reach out and hold him. One time. One time would be enough. His touch would tell Baekhyun that he had not tried to hide anything from him, that he had not broken his trust and that he had not betrayed him.

Chanyeol took one step forwards, hoping Baekhyun could see how bad he wanted to just hold him but Baekhyun immediately stepped back, like Chanyeol was a complete stranger.

“How long have you known?” Baekhyun asked.

“Baekhyun it doesn’t matter”

“How long?” Baekhyun screamed.

“I found out yesterday”

At this, Baekhyun gave out a bitter laugh. “I should have known” Baekhyun said. “People like you cannot be trusted”

Chanyeol’s heart dropped. All he did was pray for Baekhyun to not say anything, anymore.

“I should have known that things like cheating and betrayal, don’t matter to you. I should have known that things like sex, don’t matter to you at all”

Baekhyun paused, as if fighting wars within himself. But he wasn’t crying anymore.

“I should have known that for people like you, nothing else matters more than money. Thanks for the pity fuck last night Chanyeol, but I do not like staying in debt. You’ll get your money soon”

“Baek…”

“Fuck off” Baekhyun said. “I hate breathing the same air as you.” His voice was still, confirmed. “Pack your things and leave before I go back to the hotel”

Saying that, Baekhyun turned around and walked away, leaving Chanyeol broken in the shards of the words Baekhyun had left him in.

After walking many, many steps, Baekhyun finally turned around.

He did not know why he had expected Chanyeol to follow him still, after what he had said. But when he saw nothing except darkness of the night, Baekhyun stumbled down, and cried into the night.

At some unimaginable hour of the night, Baekhyun went back home. His eyes fell on the clock in the kitchen and it was almost 4 am.

As he walked in, he found Sehun sitting in the living room.

“Baekhyun” Sehun said, the moment he saw Baekhyun enter.

Baekhyun did not have the energy nor the will to talk to him.

“Not now Sehun” Baekhyun said. “I can’t deal with this right now”

“Please just listen to me Baekhyun” Sehun said, taking by the hands and guiding him to the couch where he made him sit.

Sehun sat down next to him.

“My apologies will never be enough for this Baek” Sehun said, “I just want you to know that it was just a drunk mistake. It happened only once and it didn’t mean anything.”

“Are you done?” Baekhyun asked.

Sehun did not know what else to say, so he nodded.

“Don’t worry, I’ll be at your wedding, I’ll smile and I’ll pretend to be happy. You’ll have the wedding you’ve dreamed of”

“My dream wedding consists of you actually being happy, Baek”

“Then you shouldn’t have fucked my boyfriend when we were still together”

With that, Baekhyun got up and started walking up the stairs.

“Baek” Sehun interrupted again and Baekhyun stopped and looked at him. “None of this is Chanyeol’s fault. I asked him if he would tell you the truth but he said it was not his place, that you should know it from me”

“Good” Baekhyun said. “I am glad he knows his place” Baekhyun muttered, in deep sadness. “He won’t be coming to the wedding tomorrow”

With these words, Baekhyun finally went back to his room.

Amidst muffled cried and his yearning for Chanyeol, Baekhyun did not know when he fell asleep.

Baekhyun found out the next day that the room had been cleared by Chanyeol when he called the hotel to send his stuff back to the house.

The more he tried not to think about Chanyeol, the more the people asked about him. Baekhyun was glad that the wedding was at 12 in the afternoon. By evening, he would pack everything up and leave quietly.

Things happened as planned, Baekhyun smiled a lot, for the guests, for his parents, for the photos. None of them could tell that Baekhyun was actually dying from the inside.

In fact, he put up such a convincing from that even Kyungsoo didn’t figure out what Baekhyun was going through. Although he found it suspicious that Chanyeol wasn’t there. If he had talked around and knew what had happened, he chose not to let it show in front of Baekhyun.

Once the wedding was over, Baekhyun told his parents that he was leaving by the evening flight. Even though they tried very hard to convince him to stay, he told them that his business had been left neglected for far too long and that he should get going as soon as possible.

Even then, he didn’t want to severe the already healing relationship between Sehun and Kai so he quickly left before he could see them.

Next day, Baekhyun went back to work, trying to immerse himself in as much work as possible, to keep himself busy and his minds away from Chanyeol.

But even then, every once in a while, Chanyeol would come back. And Baekhyun would find himself trying to build thicker walls around himself. He didn’t want anything walking in, considering how he had gone home with one heartbreak and had come back with another.

Every night we went home, he would climb out of those walls and cry himself to sleep.

He was avoiding everyone and everything except work.

It was only on the third day that Kyungsoo came storming in.

“Why the fuck aren’t you picking up my calls?”

Baekhyun looked up from his desk and Kyungsoo noticed the redness of his eyes and the chapping of his lips.

“Baek” he said, coming closer. “What the fuck happened to you?”

Baekhyun had lost a considerable amount of weight in just two days.

“Nothing” Baekhyun said weakly. It was like he didn’t even have the energy to speak.

“Just tell me what is wrong, Baek” Kyungsoo asked. Worry evident in his voice. “Is this related to Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun suddenly became stiff at the mention of his name and Kyungsoo knew he was right.

“I know what happened” Kyungsoo continued. “And I don’t think it was his fault”

Baekhyun shook his head. “You don’t know the whole truth”

“Then tell me”

Baekhyun let out a deep breath. Maybe taking to Kyungsoo would lessen the burden he was carrying.

“I trusted him and he hid the truth from me” Baekhyun said, voice low. “Him and Sehun and Kai, all lied to me”

“Baek” Kyungsoo said. “Tell me if you had been in his place, do you think you would have done something differently? He respected you and your brother enough to leave this decision on him”

“But he should have told me, Kyungsoo. He should have told me before we had sex. Can you imagine what it feels like to know that the first time you had sex with someone, it was pity fuck? Do you know how disgusted I felt when I realized that he saw me as a charity case? He doesn’t sleep with people for free. Can you imagine how low I must have been I his eyes for him to not think of money and fuck have sec with me because he felt sorry for me?”

Baekhyun breathed out a long sigh. He had really used up every last bit of energy he had in his to say this.

“You have this all wrong”

Baekhyun closed his eyes in frustration. “How do I have it all wrong?”

“First, you’re wrong if you think it was a pity fuck and second, that wasn’t the first time you had sex”

Baekhyun’s mind went still. “I…” Baekhyun began. “What did you just say?”

“That you’re wron…”

“No the second part”

“This wasn’t the first time you had sex”

Baekhyun laughed. “Are you kidding me? I think I would know when I had sex for the first time with Chanyeol”

“Would you now?” Kyungsoo asked, eyebrow raised. “You do not have any recollection of the night we were in Sehun’s room, playing truth or dare”

Baekhyun remembered that night. He really had no memory.

“That’s not possible. Nothing happened that night”

“How do you know? You don’t remember anything”

“Because Chanyeol told me nothing happened”

“Yeah and 5 minutes before he told you that, he confessed everything to me”

Baekhyun was very confused. Why did Chanyeol lie to him then?

“When he went to meet you inside, I saw the happiness on his face, Baek” Kyungsoo continued. “He had just told me that he liked you and I think he was planning to tell you the same when he went in. But then you said that you don’t remember anything and that it would be really awkward if something had happened”

“Fuck” Baekhyun exclaimed when he realized what he had done. “Fuck”

He couldn’t believe how foolish he had been. And all the hurtful things he’d said to Chanyeol.

“Fuck, Kyungsoo” Baekhyun said, “I need to make things right, I need to apologize”

“Yes you do”

“I need to meet him”

Kyungsoo nodded enthusiastically and threw Baekhyun’s passport on the table. “You have a flight to catch in an hour”

Baekhyun looked from at the passport on the table and then at Kyungsoo. “Huh?”

“Chanyeol’s at the airport you idiot. He’s waiting for you. You have a trip to Paris to go to, I presume”

The moment Baekhyun heard this, he leapt from his chair and hugged Kyungsoo.

“You sly fox” Baekhyun said and Kyungsoo laughed, “This was Chanyeol’s plan, not mine. He asked me to get your passport and get you to the airport, anyhow”

Baekhyun nodded happily.

“Now go” Kyungsoo said. “I don’t have my car with me, do you want me to call you a cab?”

Baekhyun grabbed his keys. “No I’ll drive”

When Baekhyun was finally on the road, on his way to the airport, he decided to text Chanyeol and let him know that he was coming, and to wait for him.

He pulled his phone out and searched through Chanyeol’s name when he realized that he had deleted his number two days ago.

“Fuck” he muttered.

Instead, he decided to text Kyungsoo and ask him to convey the message to Chanyeol.

A sudden bump on the road threw the phone out of his hands and down below before Baekhyun could even begin typing.

On his quest to keep his eyes on the road and still search for the phone below the seat, Baekhyun only realized the mistake he’d made when something hard crashed against him, throwing his car in circles and crushing him from every angle.

As Baekhyun felt his vision blur, all he could think was that Chanyeol was waiting for him at the airport.

Everything seemed like a blur. Baekhyun heard a loud noise, sirens perhaps.

Somebody moved him, he feared there would be pain but there was none.

He could see many people but recognized none.

He felt lost. And he felt cold. Very cold.

Chanyeol was warm, Baekhyun knew he would keep him warm.

Where was Chanyeol?

Baekhyun felt sleepy. His eyes were getting very heavy.

“Stay up” he heard a voice.

No, Baekhyun wanted to sleep. He felt tired.

“Stay with me”

Chanyeol? Was that Chanyeol?

Baekhyun could swear he had called his name out loud, but why was no sound heard?

Baekhyun was moved again.

This time he saw the blue sky and he wanted to smile. It looked bright and full of life, much like the man Baekhyun was thinking about.

But suddenly, everything turn dark.

The sky started to get tinted with shades of black.

The voices faded out.

Chanyeol’s face disappeared.

All that was left, was darkness.

Chanyeol stood inside the airport with his heart in his hands and a bated breath for Baekhyun. He knew he would come, he just did.

The clock was ticking and the people passed him by in swarms, but Chanyeol stood still.

Baekhyun would be here soon.

There was no way he would not remember the promise he’d made to Chanyeol, of going to Paris together.

A nervous smile always played along the lines of Chanyeol’s lips and he tapped on his passport lightly.

Just a few minutes.

Just a few more minutes.

Chanyeol waited… he waited till his name was called out multiple times to board the flight.

He waited till it took off without him.

He waited till time passed him by and day turned into night.

Reality dawned. Baekhyun wasn’t coming.

He probably hated Chanyeol more than he hated anyone.

A promise had been broken, but his heart, a little more.

And finally, when he knew Baekhyun was not coming, he quietly walked out of the airport, taking dead steps all the way.

He took his phone out and looked at the screen. The wallpaper was a photo of Baekhyun sleeping from the morning they’d been together for the second time, the time Baekhyun remembered. Chanyeol had quickly taken a shot before Baekhyun woke up.

This was the only thing of Baekhyun that belonged to Chanyeol.

And he didn’t need it anymore.

So, on his way out, Chanyeol tossed his phone in the garbage bin as he left Baekhyun and his memories behind.

“There is still no brain activity” the doctor said.

Sehun was sitting by Baekhyun’s bed, eyes red with tears as his husband stood next to him.

Sehun looked at the doctor. “Minseok, please, you have to do something”

Minseok shook his head. “We’ve tried everything Sehun. It’s been a month. You’re just making him suffer”

“No” Sehun cried. “How can you even say that?”

Minseok laid a hand on Sehun’s shoulder. “You know what he wanted, Sehun. That’s what he wanted all his life. He didn’t want to live like a vegetable, hooked on machines.”

“He’ll wake up, Minseok. I know he will”

Kai patted Sehun lightly and led Minseok outside.

“You have to make your husband understand” Minseok said.

“That’s his brother, Minseok. It’s Baekhyun. You can’t be serious right now”

Minseok signed. “I know it’s Baekhyun and that’s why I am telling you that what we’re doing is wrong. Baekhyun signed the DNR papers a year ago and the least we can do it comply to his wishes.”

Kai shook his. “There have been cases of people waking up from coma after years, it’s only been a month”

Minseok did not know what to say. “Baekhyun decided a long ago, Kai. It’s time you give him what he wants”

Kai tried to not be pinched by the insinuations the words carried but it was impossible.

He just turned around and went back inside the room.

“What did he say?” Sehun asked, hope brimming in his eyes.

Kai just shook his head and Sehun broke down into tears again.

Kyungsoo came by to visit. It was late in the evening and Sehun and Kai had gone back home to rest while Mr. and Mrs. Byun were in the room with Baekhyun.

“It it true?” Kyungsoo asked. There was fury in his voice.

No one replied.

“You can’t do this” Kyungsoo cried. “Please, you can’t do this”

“You were his friend, Kyungsoo. You were with him when no one else was. You must know more than anyone what he wanted”

“That’s ridiculous. Baekhyun signed the papers a year ago. So much has changed since then. I know Baekhyun doesn’t want you to let him go now, not after how he got his family back, how he found Chanyeol”

Mr. Byun got up and walked over to where Kyungsoo was standing.

“Son, I have always forced Baekhyun to live his life the way I wanted him to. I have time and again made him do things he didn’t want. This time, I don’t want him to be forced to live in this state because I am selfish to hold on to him. The boy is full of life, he cannot be reduced to machines”

Somewhere behind Mr. Byun, Kyungsoo heard Baekhyun’s mother breaking into tears.

“I want to give him this, when I couldn’t give him anything else” Mr. Byun said with a shaking voice. “let him have his peace”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “What about Chanyeol?” he asked. “He has a right to know. He has a right to say his final goodbuys”

“We’ve already signed the release forms, Kyungsoo” Mr. Byun replied. “We only have till 12 pm tomorrow”

There was a loud noise. And it was relentless.

What was it?

Chanyeol slowly opened his eyes and a blast of sunlight rendered him blind again.

It pricked his eyes.

The noise came back.

Chanyeol took a deep breath and sat on the bed. Scratching his head, he looked around. The house was in a mess. There were empty cans of beers and empty bottles of scotch everywhere.

How much did he drink last night?

He had no recollection. Chanyeol had lost count after the 9th can.

The loud noise, like banging of something moderately soft against wood came back again and Chanyeol wondered if it was his head.

It was only then that he realized that there was someone on the door.

“I’m coming” he yelled. “Stop banging the door, I’m coming, okay?”

“Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol asked with a lot of surprise which made his own head hurt more.

“Park Chanyeol” Kyungsoo said, sneaking a peek behind him and witnessing the house that had turned into a trash can. “I see you’re doing well”

Chanyeol really did not have the time or temperament for this. He did not want anything that would remind him of Baekhyun.

“Can I come in?”

“No”

“I’m going to come in anyways” Kyungsoo said and pushed Chanyeol till he was inside.

“Fucking hell Chanyeol, who the fuck lives like this?”

“What do you want Kyungsoo?”

Kyungsoo paused and looked at him. “I am here to talk about Baekhyun”

Kyungsoo saw Chanyeol’s demeanor change as soon as the name was said out loud. He became rigid, drawing his fists into tight balls and Kyungsoo was convinced that if he released them, he would be able to see the crescents were the nails had dug into the palm.

“Whatever it is, I don’t want to hear about it”

Kyungsoo closed his eyes and shook his head. “I’ve been trying to get hold of you since a month. You’ve changed your number, shut your business down, gone AWOL. Do you know how difficult it was to find you?”

“Well you didn’t have to because I am not interested in whatever you have to say. Now get out”

“Can I have a glass of water please?” Kyungsoo asked.

Chanyeol’s frustration was growing by the minute. But he still complied.

Chanyeol pulled the bottle of water out of the fridge and slammed the door forcefully.

The Popeye figure dangling by it turned over because of the sudden force and Chanyeol turned it back before resting his head not far over it.

He took a deep breath.

Chanyeol had done everything he could to forget Baekhyun. He had tried everything in his power and beyond. He drank himself to sleep every night because if he didn’t Baekhyun and his memories would keep him awake. It was weird how Baekhyun visited him in his dreams every night.

Chanyeol knew he needed strength to go back and hear whatever Kyungsoo had to say.

Strength.

Weirdly enough, Chanyeol thought of Baekhyun when he thought of that word. And then his eyes fell on the Popeye stuffed toy.

Baekhyun had drawn strength from it, maybe Chanyeol could too.

But then he saw the figure closely.

And his mind went numb.

“Kyungsoo” Chanyeol reemerged with the water in one hand and the stuffed toy in the other.

“You have something like this, don’t you?”

Kyungsoo took the toy from Chanyeol’s hand and looked at it.

“No I don’t”

“You must have it, Baekhyun told me he gave you the Popeye figure years ago”

Kyungsoo shook his head. “No Chanyeol, he didn’t give me any such thing”

This was impossible. How could this even happen?

Chanyeol took the you back from Kyungsoo and looked at it again. Maybe he had seen wrong the first time. But no, he was right.

Exactly like Baekhyun had told him, there was a tear in the fabric where Popeye’s hand should have been. Where Baekhyun’s Olive Oyl should have been.

“Chanyeol” Kyungsoo interrupted. “Will you please listen to be now?”

Chanyeol was too lost in his memories of the past to answer Kyungsoo.

“Baekhyun’s in the hospital” he said.

That finally drew Chanyeol back to the present.

“The day he was supposed to come meet you at the airport, he got into an accident. He’s been in a coma ever since”

The air was becoming thinner for Chanyeol. The room was getting smaller. Maybe his heart had given out and it wasn’t beating anymore.

“Chanyeol” Kyungsoo said. “They’re pulling the plug in 3 hours”

Something happened. Some movement. Chanyeol had no idea how he got into the car. He had no idea who was driving him and to where. He had no recollection of walking all the way to the door of that huge, white building.

He had no memory of the passage of time until he saw Baekhyun lying there, on the bed with a tube stuck to his mouth and the machines hooked to him.

What a magnificent sight Baekhyun was, even in this state.

Chanyeol felt the wetness on his face but he did not know where it was from.

All he knew was the light of his life that was lying lifeless inside the hospital room.

He took Baekhyun’s hand in his and he heard the mechanized breathing that Baekhyun let out.

Every other sound was a blur.

Every other image was just black.

The only color he saw was Baekhyun.

Someone behind him talked about giving Chanyeol some space and he did not even turn to see who else was in the room. The only one he cared about was lying right in front of him.

Chanyeol wanted to smile and to cry.

Chanyeol wanted to smile Baekhyun would have liked to see him smile.

And he wanted to cry because he wouldn’t be able to see it.

“I’m here” Chanyeol whispered softly. “I’m here”

It was a strange dream.

Was it a dream or had Baekhyun travelled back in time?

He saw he was at the mall. His father had recently bought him the Popeye-Olive Oyl toy set and he, Sehun and Kyungsoo were at the mall in the gaming zone.

Baekhyun remembered how much he had convinced his parents to let him and Sehun go unauthorized, saying they were grown boys now.

After hours and hours of crying and pleading, his parents had agreed.

Baekhyun was so excited to go out with his two best friends in the adult world like adults who did not need anyone to look after them.

He had promised to behave and come back after playing for two hours.

Sehun, the most responsible one, had led the way and Baekhyun did not mind a bit. In fact, he loved when Sehun acted as the big brother. It gave Baekhyun more opportunities to be the spoilt, little brother.

Despite everyone telling him to leave the stuffed toy at home, Baekhyun relentlessly insisted that he needed it with him like it was his lucky charm and would help him win tickets when playing.

It was close to evening when they had gone to the mall, after school and homework and their parents had asked them to return by 8 pm.

Baekhyun remembered singing and hopping on his way and it was one of those rare occasions where Sehun was in a playful mood too. And Baekhyun loved seeing him like that.

The three of them were inside, playing one game after the other.

Sehun was shooting basketballs, Kyungsoo was on the racing bike and Baekhyun was just about to put the coins into the slot for of Zombie shooting arcade when his eyes fell on someone, not too far from where he was.

The boy seemed to be crying.

Baekhyun did not even think twice before going to him.

“Why are you crying?” Baekhyun asked.

The boy looked at Baekhyun and blinked. There were fresh tears rolling down his face and there were traces of dried tears from him crying earlier.

The boy didn’t say anything but continued to cry.

“Are you hungry?” Baekhyun asked.

All he got were more tears.

“Do you want to play games? Do you want money?”

The boy shook his head. “I want to go home”

“Where is your home?”

“I don’t know”

Baekhyun could see that the boy was scared.

“Do you want to come play with us?”

The boy shook his head and more tears rolled out of his eyes.

“Where are your parents?”

The boy did not know.

“Don’t cry” Baekhyun said. “I’ll go find your parents” Baekhyun said and was about to leave when the boy caught his hand.

“I’m scared” he said through his tears.

No matter what Baekhyun said, the boy wouldn’t stop crying.

Baekhyun did not know what to do or how to make him stop. Then he saw the toys in his hand.

“If you stop crying, I’ll give you my toy” Baekhyun said.

Surprisingly, the little boy stopped.

Baekhyun handed him the set but the boy shook his head.

“You don’t want it?”

“I want Popeye”

“Just him?”

The boy nodded lightly.

“Okay” Baekhyun said and tried to pull on each end of the toy to separate the two. But it wasn’t working.

He quietly sat down on the floor and started using his teeth to break the threads that were keeping the hands together.

After struggling for a bit, he finally succeeded.

“Here” he said, standing up and handing the Popeye figure to Chanyeol. “Popeye will protect you, okay?”

The boy nodded.

“I will go find your parents now. Keep Popeye with you”

With that, Baekhyun turned around and began his search.

The gaming zone was too big and he searched every corner of it.

After almost half an hour, he heard Kyungoo calling him.

“Baekhyun” he said. “Where were you?”

“I was just…” he said looking towards the exit where the boy had been a few minutes ago but instead, there was no one there.

“What happened to your toy?” Kyungoo asked, distracting him.

Before Baekhyun could answer, Kyungsoo pulled him by his hand and was already dragging him.

“Let’s go before your dad gets mad”

Chanyeol’s head was buried on the bed, his eyes on Baekhyun and Baekhyun’s hand on his cheeks where Chanyeol had carefully placed it.

He wasn’t crying anymore.

Baekhyun wouldn’t like to see him cry.

He just looked at Baekhyun the way he’d looked at him when he had woken up with Baekhyun in his arms.

Baekhyun always made him feel calm and serene.

“You know…” Chanyeol began, “I never told you this, but the day you called me the first time, and I asked if you were the cute one of the sexy one, I was referring to you as both.”

Chanyeol smiled at the bittersweet memories.

“You caught my eye in the showroom where we’d first met. I never give out my business card to anyone, nor do I approach anyone for such deals. But the moment I saw you, I just couldn’t resist”

Chanyeol placed a kiss on Baekhyun’s wrist.

“I waited for you to call me every day after that. Every time my phone rang, every time it buzzed with a message, my heart would soar, hoping it was you who had contacted me.”

Closing his eyes, Chanyeol took a deep breath in. Baekhyun still smelled like Baekhyun. Like strawberries.

“When you didn’t call me for a week, I went back to the showroom. I know it was stupid but I was just hoping I’d find you there. I went there every day for a weak and I inquired if you had come by. I was beginning to lose hope when the send week approached. I thought I had missed my chance. I thought I would never see you again. But then, you called me”

There was a light chuckle in Chanyeol’s voice.

“Do you know why it took me so long to send you the text after the call? I counted the time, it was 43 minutes. After you hung up, I literally jumped on my bed so hard that I slipped and fell on the floor. That’s how happy I was. Luckily there’s a hospital right next to where I live and I rushed out immediately to make sure I was okay because I was not going to let anything spoil this. After half an hour of tests and the doctor saying that nothing was wrong, I ran back to the apartment and texted you”

“I think I fell for you the day I first saw you, but I was too foolish to realize that until now”

The tears rolled out again.

“You have to come back Baekhyun”

“You have to let me tell you what I feel for you”

“Please, come back to me. I don’t think I can live without you”

Baekhyun was in his house again. In his room.

Was this another dream?

It was dark, probably everyone was asleep.

Baekhyun was tipsy. How much did he drink that night?

He looked around.

Chanyeol was there too and Baekhyun’s face immediately broke into a smile.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol said, turning around. “These are almost 6 years old”

Baekhyun remembered the lingering feeling Chanyeol had left him with. He was too desperate to stay away from him any longer. He wanted Chanyeol raw and in all his grit.

“Throw them away then. I don’t want you to use condoms”

“Are you sure?”

Was Baekhyun sure? He was more than sure. He had never been more sure about anything else in his life.

Chanyeol was what he needed, what he wanted. How could he not be sure about someone he had started to love more than his own life?

“Just hurry up already” Baekhyun remembered telling him.

The night vivid was in his memory now. He remembered every detail, every minute spent.

And he remembered every time Chanyeol whispered “Baekhyun” in his ears.

“Baekhyun” Chanyeol cried in the hospital room. “Baekhyun please listen to me”

The dream was beginning to face. There was no Chanyeol there anymore. Just his whispers.

“You can’t let go yet” Chanyeol said. “We have so many things to so, so many things to share. Did I tell you that when I was in the orphanage, having pets wasn’t allowed but I wanted a puppy so bad that I brought one from the streets so that I could pet him but after a few days, one of the boys told on me and the owner came with a cane to beat me but before she could, the dog leapt on her and bit her on the ankle”

Baekhyun was lost in an ocean of darkness. The dream had ended.

Chanyeol laughed through his tears. “Or did I tell you that in High School, I had a crush on a boy who was my senior and he was my first kiss?”

“You have to come back to listen to all these stories Baekhyun”

Somewhere behind him, Chanyeol heard the door open.

“It’s time” It was Sehun’s voice.

Sehun’s voice was also familiar to Baekhyun, but it was so faint, he thought he had imagined it.

Chanyeol did not budge. “Baekhyun, don’t listen to them, listen to me, okay?” Chanyeol’s voice was full of inconsolable desperation.

“Chanyeol, we need to do this now” Sehun tried to sound stern but his voice was shaking. He looked at his parents and then at Kai and Kyungsoo and everyone was looking at Chanyeol with moistened eyes.

“I’ll make you breakfast every day. I won’t force you to drink juice. You can drink as much coffee as you want. Baekhyun, please just come back”

Baekhyun liked when Chanyeol forced him to drink juice, instead of coffee, he wouldn’t mind.

Chanyeol’s own tears were uncontrollable now. “We have to go to Paris, remember? You have to keep your promise, Baekhyun”

Baekhyun, his own name, there it was again. But where was it coming from? All Baekhyun could see was darkness.

“Please Baek, I beg you, please come back”

Chanyeol was ready to fight with anyone who would touch his Baekhyun. He would fight with time, the gods and the universe to bring Baekhyun back.

Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder.

“Chanyeol” Kyungsoo said, control yourself.

“I can’t let his happen, Kyungsoo”

“It was his choice, you have to accept it. We all did”

Chanyeol shook his head. How would he accept it? How would he ever accept Baekhyun gone? He was the air Chanyeol breathed. How would he go on after Baekhyun left?

Kyungsoo held Chanyeol by his shoulders and lifted him up. “The doctors are about to come”

Chanyeol felt his heart stopping.

“No” he said.

“Chanyeol” it was Mr. Byun this time. “This was Baekhyun’s wish, son. Give him what he wants, let him have peace”

Chanyeol closed his eyes.

“Wherever you go, I will follow”, he whispered to Baekhyun.

The voice, Chanyeol’s voice that had been calling Baekhyun was gone now. It was all empty. It was all dark. Baekhyun turned in circles, to see if there was a way out, but there was none.

Chanyeol stood up with the last bits of strength he had in his knees and Kyungsoo let him go.

Bending down, Chanyeol went closer to Baekhyun and into his ears, he let himself go.

“I love you Baekhyun”

Chanyeol’s voice was back, Baekhyun heard it. He heard it loud and clear.

Slowly withdrawing from Baekhyun’s ears, Chanyeol went over to his temple and with his tears rolling down his face, he placed a light kiss on Baekhyun’s forehead.

Everything was still dark and Baekhyun couldn’t see anything. But he suddenly felt a tingle on Baekhyun’s forehead and he was unsure where it came from. The moment he touched the spot where he’d felt the soft shiver, a sudden burst of light pierced the darkness Baekhyun was in.

And through that light, Baekhyun saw a door.

The first one to notice the light movement was Sehun.

“Did… did his hand just flick?” he asked. They were all standing behind as the doctors stood around Baekhyun’s bed.

“That happens sometimes” Minseok said.

It was Baekhyun’s father who noticed the next movement. “His toes are moving too”

Minseok turned his eyes to Baekhyun’s toes and found that they indeed were moving.

Chanyeol rushed to Baekhyun’s side immediately.

“Baekhyun” he cried. “Baekhyun can you hear me?”

The doctors had moved on to checking his limbs for other movements.

“Wake up Baekhyun” Chanyeol said.

Everyone else in the room stood with bated breaths. Waiting for a miracle to happen.

And then it did.

Baekhyun slowly opened his eyes and the moment he did, everyone rushed towards him.

It took Baekhyun some time to clear his foggy vision.

The doctors had removed the tube from his mouth and Baekhyun was breathing on his own again.

Everyone was saying something and after they stopped, Minseok spoke to him.

“Baekhyun?” he said. “Can you hear me?”

Baekhyun nodded.

“You were in a car crash and you have been in a coma for a month”

_A month?_

“You suffered major head trauma and multiple fractures on both your legs. You also sustained hip dislocation and we had to perform a surgery for that”

Minseok’s voice was neither soft, not harsh. It was just there.

“Fortunately there were no spinal injuries so there is nothing serious. But you will have to be in physical therapy for at least a year if you want to gain full function of your legs back. Do you understand me?”

Baekhyun nodded. This was all too much to sink in, but he still nodded.

“Can you try saying ‘yes’?”

“Ye… yes” Baekhyun let out, voice coarse and grainy.

“Good” Minseok said with a smile and turned towards others. “We’ll have to perform more tests so we will come back in a while”

With that, he left.

Baekhyun’s room filled with smiles and tears and words again.

He saw his brother, Kai, Kyungsoo, his mother, his father, Minseok, a few other doctors, and…

And?

He blinked when he saw Chanyeol.

“Who… who are you?”

The room suddenly became still.

All eyes turned to Chanyeol as he felt that the world had stopped spinning.

“Baek” Sehun asked. “You don’t remember Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun continued looking at Chanyeol.

“Do … Do I know you?”

Chanyeol did not respond. He did not how to respond. All he knew what that his world was shattering.

He heard someone call the doctor back. He saw the doctors check Baekhyun again. He heard the doctors mention something in the line of retrograde amnesia and how it was common with patients who had suffered brain damage.

His heart soar when he heard the doctor say that sometimes the memories come back but his world collapsed when he heard that sometimes, they don’t.

Chanyeol realized that he was holding Baekhyun’s hand and he saw that Baekhyun realized it too.

Would Baekhyun remember Chanyeol by his touch? Would he recall the days they’d spent together? Would Chanyeol’s touch remind him of who they used to be, what they used to be?

Chanyeol got his answer the very next moment when Baekhyun pulled his hand away from him.

And just like that, Chanyeol knew he wasn’t wanted there anymore. He wasn’t needed there anymore.

Walking back into the hallways, away from Baekhyun’s room, he heard his name being called out by many people, but none of them were Baekhyun.

“How are you feeling?” Sehun asked as he knocked on Baekhyun’s door.

Baekhyun looked up from his phone. “A little exhausted. The flight was too long”

“Are your legs okay?”

Baekhyun nodded. “I stopped using crutches 6 months ago”

“I wish I could have been there with you” Sehun let out a whisper.

Baekhyun smiled at his brother. “It’s okay Sehun, Kyungsoo was there. Besides, you visited me once every month, for two whole years. Who even does that? That too when you were taking care of both dad and my business?”

Sehun didn’t say anything to that. All he knew was that none of what he did would ever compensate for what Baekhyun had gone through.

Mr. Byun threw a lavish party the next day on the occasion of his son’s safe return. It had been two years since Baekhyun left for the US to get treated after the accident.

And it was an occasion to celebrate.

There were people Baekhyun recognized, there were people who he had never seen before. All his friends were there, Baekhyun also found that Minseok had come too.

After greeting everyone and gathering wishes for his health, Baekhyun quietly retreated to the bar at the corner.

Nothing seemed to peak his interest, no conversation had his invested in it. He was extremely happy to be back home but he couldn’t help but feel something was missing.

Baekhyun ordered scotch and let the alcohol burn its way down when he heard Sehun’s voice calling him.

Baekhyun turned with a sudden jerk and something flashed in his mind.

_Baekhyun, I am going to kiss you lightly on your cheeks and you are going to breathe. Okay?_

What was this memory? Who had said this to him?

The voice seemed familiar but there was no face that came to his mind.

Baekhyun quickly downed the remaining scotch in his glass and left.

As he walked through the crowd, he heard someone saying how Paris was the most beautiful around this time of the year and how he plans to take his wife there.

_Of all the things you’ve never be able to do, what do you want the most?_

_Go to Paris with the one I love_

What where these sudden snippets that came back to Baekhyun like a scene being played over and over again? And why could he never see the face of the person he was talking to?

Not feeling too good, Baekhyun informed his parents and brother that he would go in to rest for a while.

He quickly retreated into the comfort of his room and lazily lied down.

Everything was in its place. Nothing had been touched and or moved… except maybe...

Baekhyun immediately got up and walked over to the bed post.

He was sure the last time he was in his room, almost two years ago, he’d left the Olive Oyl figure hanging.

But now, even Popeye’s figure was dangling next to her.

He suddenly remembered the dream he’d seen, about giving the toy to some kid. After years had passed on and his memories fogged, he had just assumed that it was Kyungsoo he had given the toy to. But apparently it was someone else. But how did he get it back?

Just then, Kyungsoo entered.

“Baek” he said, “do you want something to eat?”

“Soo” Baekhyun began, picking up the Popeye stuffed toy. “How did it get here?”

Kyungsoo looked at the toy for a minute, trying to recall. “Oh, I think it belongs to Chanyeol. “

There it was, the name again.

Over the past two years, everyone had avoided talking to him about Chanyeol and Baekhyun did not know why that was. He did not understand what his relationship to him was.

Sehun had told Baekhyun that they were dating for a while but Baekhyun had no memory of it. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t remember.

What he did remember were bits and pieces from Sehun’s wedding and some of them had Chanyeol in them. But it was so short and vague that it could be that Baekhyun had deliberately altered his memory to add Chanyeol in them.

If they really had been dating before that time, shouldn’t Baekhyun have remembered at least one incident, one date, of meal they’d shared together?

Instead, it was all blank.

Kyungsoo continued. “Chanyeol brought it with himself that day at the hospital and I guess he just left it there. Sehun must have brought it back here”

“Where did he find it?” Baekhyun asked, unable to understand how he had come to possess it.

“It was in his house. It’s his”

Baekhyun was certain he had given the toy to some strange kid who was crying at the mall.

_…waiting for my uncle to come and get me. But he never did. I remember crying, I remember being scared, I remember being surrounded by people…_

As the words seeped in, Baekhyun couldn’t help but realize that the boy he’d met at the mall, al those years ago, was Chanyeol.

_I think my ten year old self would have loved to meet your ten year old self._

By some twisted tale of the fate, they actually had.

Baekhyun sunk on the bed.

Kyungsoo rushed towards him. “Are you okay?”

“I don’t know Soo” Baekhyun said. “Nothing makes sense”

“What do you mean?”

“I keep having these memory flashes, I keep hearing these words but I don’t know who’s saying those to me”

Kyungsoo was silent for a minute.

“Do you think they’re about Chanyeol?”

Baekhyun did not know. “Did we spend a lot of time together?”

Kyungsoo nodded. “All the 6 days that he was with you, you two spent almost all the time with each other”

There was something odd here. “Wait” Baekhyun said. “6 days? What about the time before we have for the wedding? When we started dating?”

“Dating?” Kyungsoo questioned. “You two weren’t dating before that. You didn’t even know who he was till you hired him to be your boyfriend for the wedding”

Everything was so confusing. Baekhyun was lost in so many thoughts, he could hardly even comprehend what Kyungsoo had just said.

“Sehun told me Chanyeol and I dated for a while before that too”

Kyungsoo sighed. “That’s because your family doesn’t know the whole truth.”

“What is the whole truth then?” Baekhyun asked.

In the next few minutes, Kyungsoo recalled the entire event to Baekhyun, how they’d stumbled upon him, how Baekhyun had hired him, how his parents loved Chanyeol, how close they grew in just a matter of hours and he told Baekhyun everything he knew. But there were things he wasn’t aware of, think Baekhyun wouldn’t know unless he recovered his memory.

And Baekhyun finally understood why he hadn’t been able to recall anything about Chanyeol until now. It was because he was searching for him in the wrong time of his life. He was trying to look for Chanyeol’s traces in the time when they hadn’t even met each other when he should have looked for him in the one week of the time after they actually had.

It was weird for Chanyeol to be back in the town that given him so much grief and so much happiness. He had told himself that he would never return, that the place had given him nothing but heartbreaks after heartbreaks, but here he was, back after defying his own mind.

Baekhyun did not remember him. It was a fact that Chanyeol had come to accept in time. After relentlessly trying to forget Baekhyun, just like he did, Chanyeol finally gave up when he didn’t succeed. In time, he also came to realize that it didn’t’ matter if Baekhyun didn’t remember him of their time together. Chanyeol would remember enough for the both of them.

And now that he was back, there was only one place he wanted to go to.

The day after the party, Baekhyun was sitting on with his family for breakfast when suddenly, Eye of the Tiger began playing on his dad’s stereo. He noticed how his dad and Sehun both smiled lightly when it came on and Baekhyun knew, he just knew this was a memory related to Chanyeol. He just didn’t know what it was.

“I think I should get back to work now” Baekhyun announced after he had taken the first bite.

“But you’ve just come back” Kai said. “You need more rest”

Baekhyun shook his head and picked the glass on the table before taking a sip.

He immediately set the glass down wondering why he had picked up the glass of juice when the coffee mug was right next to it.

Not giving it much thought, Baekhyun turned to Kai. “It’s been two years. I can’t let Sehun take up the added responsibility while I sit back and do nothing. Besides, I am all well now”

“I think you should stay longer” Mr. Byun said and Mrs. Byun agreed.

“Why?” Baekhyun asked in confusion. “It’s not like I have manual labor that I can’t go back to work”

“I think you’d want to stay Baek” his mother said with a smile and Baekhyun did not understand what was happening.

He looked at Sehun and then everyone else and everyone seemed to be smiling for some reason.

“Okay I have to tell him” Sehun said in a high pitched voice, like he was screaming internally.

“Tell me what?”

Sehun took a deep breath and looked at Baekhyun. “We’re planning to adopt a baby” he announced.

Baekhyun was shocked for a moment. “I’m… I’m going to be an uncle?”

Sehun nodded with a bright smile slapped on his face.

Baekhyun immediately jumped from the chair and rushed over to Sehun. “Oh my god I’m going to be an uncle. I think I might cry”

Sehun laughed. “Don’t cry yet, you still have to come with us when we adopt her”

“Her?”

Sehun nodded. “I think this family has seen too much of boys for one lifetime”

“I’m going to have a niece” Baekhyun screamed through a delightful smile. “And I will spoil her so bad”

They had planned to go to the orphanage the next day. Baekhyun was so excited that he didn’t sleep all night. He wondered what it would be like to have a kid running around the house.

It was a pleasant thought, something that didn’t want him to go back to his old life.

The next day, Sehun said he would reach the orphanage directly from work with Kai so Baekhyun decided to drive himself there.

The journey was pleasant, but tiring nonetheless. It took Baekhyun a little less than two hours to reach there.

When he finally did, he saw Sehun and Kai were already there.

“Let’s go in” Kai said enthusiastically and Baekhyun nodded, following them.

None of them knew what to do. They were now standing at the backyard with kids of all ages playing there.

“What next?” Sehun asked the young girl who seemed to be a volunteer at the center. “Do we go and talk to them?”

The girl smiled and shook his head. “The kid will choose you. You just have to wait a bit”

The moment the girl said that, Baekhyun found a strange tugging on the sides of the seam. He looked down and there was a tiny little girl, holding on to him.

She was the most precious child Baekhyun had ever seen. She was probably 3 years old and was so tiny that Baekhyun wanted to just pick her up and swing her in his arms.

“Hello” Baekhyun said, immediately kneeling down. “How can I help you?”

Baekhyun noticed her sparkling brown eyes and when he looked closer, he could see traces of grey splashed in them.

He remembered those eyes, just not on her. He had seen the same set of eyes before.

On Chanyeol.

The girl pointed to her right, somewhere in the playground.

“You want me to come with you?”

The girl nodded.

Sehun and Kai watched as Baekhyun followed the little girl out.

In less than a few minutes, Baekhyun was down on the sandy ground, legs folded and was helping the girl make sand castles.

“What’s her name?” Sehun asked the volunteer.

“She’s Eunae”

“Eunae” Sehun repeated. “As in ‘to grace with love’”

Sehun knew the moment Baekhyun had seen her, that he’d want to one else to be his niece.

“Can we have her?” Sehun asked. “That is, if she’ll have us as her parents”

The volunteer nodded immediately. “But our supervisor is not in today. If it’s not much of a trouble, can I ask you to come back tomorrow?”

“Of course” Kai said. “We can come back”

Sehun couldn’t take his eyes off the two of those playing in the sand.

And just like that, he knew that his family would be whole again.

After almost an hour, Baekhyun surfaced back to Sehun and Kai with clear evidences of happiness on his face.

“She’s such a good kid” Baekhyun said.

“You like her?” Kai asked and Baekhyun nodded.

“Good” Kais said with a smile. “She’s coming home with us next week”

Baekhyun couldn’t contain his happiness anymore. He jumped and hugged Sehun and Kai.

“Thank you” he said. “Thank you for making me her uncle”

Sehun and Kai left first. Baekhyun sat inside his car, thinking how his life would change for the better in one week. His niece, Eunae will be home with them. He could imagine taking her to the park and playing with her, he could imagine running around the house with her sitting on his shoulders and he could imagine reading her bedtime stories before going to sleep.

And it made him wonder if he will ever have the opportunity to be a dad.

Baekhyun was about to pull the car out when his eyes caught something, someone.

A quick breath escaped his lips as he saw someone familiar walking through the front yard of the orphanage with two heavy bags in both his arms.

Baekhyun’s heart stopped for a while.

He knew this man, he knew this face.

Suddenly, all the memories he had collected in the past few days, came back to him. All the words he’s heard in the memories and his dreams, were not lost anymore. The person that Baekhyun had seen, wasn’t faceless anymore. They all had Chanyeol’s face. All those memories, all those words, belonged to Chanyeol.

Baekhyun’s breathing paced rapidly as he saw him walking across the muddy ground. He had tried so hard to think about Chanyeol, to remember him but nothing had helped. Now as he saw Chanyeol in flesh, and as his memories came back to him in bits and pieces, Baekhyun didn’t know what to do.

So, he pulled the car in reverse and drove away. As far as he could.

Chanyeol was making dinner for everyone at the orphanage. He had bought groceries in the afternoon and wanted to treat the children with something special that night.

He was still in the kitchen when he felt someone grab him by his leg.

He looked down and found Eunae clinging to him.

“I should have known it’s you” Chanyeol said and he bent down and picked her up.

“Are you hungry?”

Eunae nodded.

“What do you want to eat?”

“Candy” she said in her infant tongue.

“Did you brush your teeth before bed last night?”

Eunae nodded. Of course she brushed her teeth. The girl volunteering there had to practically force her to do it after all the cries and tantrums.

“Candy” she said again.

Chanyeol laughed. “Fine, I’ll give you candy to eat but you have to brush your teeth on your own before you sleep, okay?”

The moment Chanyeol took the candy out from his pocket, Eunae snatched it and demanded to be put back down on the floor.

When Chanyeol did, she ran off like a tiny little mouse.

After dinner, when Chanyeol had put everyone to bed, he quietly went to the tiny library that he had asked the supervisor to build when he had been here 2 years ago.

It was small, but sufficient.

His bags were packed and kept near the fireplace. This was his last day in the town and he would probably be back next year again, but nothing was set in stone.

A loud honk outside the orphanage told Chanyeol that his cab was here.

He picked his bags up and said his goodbyes to everyone working there.

Once he was done, he quietly left.

Chanyeol’s flight was at 10 and it was roughly about 8.30 now. It had taken him more time than expected to cross the almost 100 kilometer distance from the orphanage to the town but he was still on schedule.

The airport was less than 5 kilometers away and Chanyeol knew there was nothing to worry about anymore.

Just then, his phone buzzed.

Chanyeol fished his phone out and saw it was a message from a number he didn’t recognize.

Opening the message, he saw only 5 words and a link

Listen to this right now.

[ **Play** ](https://open.spotify.com/track/0nRuVPZx2iA3KWR4xSzryl?si=ZMuT2aLyQYWplyQ_6b7b2g)

Chanyeol’s fingers nervously hovered over the link, wondering what it was, who had sent it to him.

Deciding not to think about it too much, Chanyeol clicked it.

As the song filled the cab he was in, Chanyeol’s heartbeat began to pace.

Then there was another buzz.

Unknown: Come over now… and talk me down.

Chanyeol closed his eyes as he felt the tears falling now.

“Please turn the cab around” Chanyeol said through his muffled cried. “I don’t need to go to the airport any longer”

Chanyeol stood outside the door, palms sweaty and legs shaking.

He wondered if he should knock.

Of course he should knock. He didn’t have the keycard with him.

Taking a deep breath, Chanyeol let his fingers knock against the giant piece of wood.

Once.

Twice.

The response was almost immediate.

Before he could knock for the third time, the door flung open.

Chanyeol felt so weak on his knees that he thought he might collapse on the floor.

Standing right in front of him, in flesh and in bone, was Baekhyun.

“Hi Chanyeol” Baekhyun said, a curvy little smile drawn out.

Chanyeol couldn’t help the emotions he was feeling. The moment Baekhyun said his name, a thick drop of tear rolled down his face.

Baekhyun immediately reached in and wiped it off.

Grazing his fingers across Chanyeol’s cheeks, made Baekhyun remember the times he’d spent memorizing Chanyeol’s face when he was asleep. How he would draw outlines and trace his eyes and nose and lips so that he could keep them in his memories forever.

Life really had been ironically cruel to the two of them.

When Baekhyun wiped his tears off, Chanyeol caught Baekhyun’s hand in his and planted a soft kiss on his wrist.

Baekhyun closed his eyes. He had faint memories of the soft kisses Chanyeol left on him. They were always light, airy and full of affection.

“I thought I’d never see you again” Chanyeol whispered. “I thought I’d never hear my name from your lips”

Baekhyun smiled. “I’ve made you suffer long enough, haven’t I?”

Chanyeol didn’t say anything and Baekhyun led him inside.

He was pulling Chanyeol by his hand when the latter stopped midway.

“Baekhyun” he said and Baekhyun turned around. “Do you remember me?”

Baekhyun walked closer.

Sneaking his arms across Chanyeol’s shoulders, Baekhyun wrapped him in a warm embrace. He breathed all of Chanyeol in. There it was, the familiar smell of musk that only belonged to Chanyeol now.

Baekhyun had read somewhere that smell triggers memories and he guess it was true because breathing the recognizable smell of Chanyeol right now, Baekhyun could remember all the time Chanyeol laid close to him.

“Not everything” Baekhyun confesses and Chanyeol felt Baekhyun’s warmth on his neck. “But I do remember some of it. I remember you now”

Baekhyun pulled away but Chanyeol’s grip around him told him that he didn’t want to let go.

Baekhyun laughed. “You have to let me go Chanyeol”

“I can’t” Chanyeol confessed.

“Why?”

“Ugly truth?”

Baekhyun remembered the ugly truths they played.

He nodded.

“I’m afraid if I let you go, you’ll disappear. I’m afraid this will turn out to be a dream”

Baekhyun took Chanyeol’s face in his hand. “Look at me” he said softly and Chanyeol did.

“All of this is real. I am real, you are real. And this is real too”

With that, Baekhyun pulled Chanyeol towards himself, making their lips finally meet. Chanyeol felt a surge or relief wrapped up in peace as Baekhyun’s lips touched his. Baekhyun felt like he’d finally found the thing that had been missing from his life.

They lied on the bed with silence and the moonlight looming inside the room. Chanyeol’s eyes were fixed on Baekhyun, like he would never get to see his face ever again. Baekhyun’s hand rested on Chanyeol’s cheeks, like letting him go would mean letting his own self go.

“Tell me everything” Baekhyun said. “I want you to fill the gaps in my memories of us”

Chanyeol nodded. “What all do you remember?”

Baekhyun began, narrating everything his mind could recall one after the other. The places that had holes, Chanyeol filled. Then, Chanyeol told Baekhyun the things he had no recollection of.

After he was done, Baekhyun just smiled. “You forgot two things”

Chanyeol raised an eyebrow. “What things?” he had told Baekhyun everything.

Baekhyun continued to smile and pulled the Popeye toy figure out of his pocket. “First is this” he said, handing it to Chanyeol, “and the second is the fact that we slept together the first time, was on the night of truth and dare”

Chanyeol’s eyes popped open. “You… you remember?”

Baekhyun nodded. “It came back to me like a dream when I was at the hospital.”

There was a silence then after which, Baekhyun spoke first. “I am sorry I didn’t keep my promise”

“Huh?” Chanyeol asked.

“Of going to Paris with you”

Chanyeol cupped Baekhyun’s face and kissed his again. “As long as you promise to live long enough to keep all the promises you made to me, it’s fine”

Baekhyun squinted his eyes at Chanyeol. “I don’t remember making any more promises”

“That’s coz you hurt your brain, Baekhyun. It’s okay. I’ll remind you of each one”

Something seemed suspicious about this. “Give me an example. Of a promise I made”

Chanyeol let out a heavy breath. “Hmm, let’s see. You promised that you will never drink coffee again.”

“That’s bullshit” Baekhyun muttered, “Now you’re just using my memory loss to your advantage”

Chanyeol laughed. “Okay” he said. “We can make new promises, but this time, you’re not allowed to lose your memory again”

Baekhyun happily nodded. “What’s the first promise?”

“I love you” Chanyeol suddenly said, knocking the breath out of Baekhyun.

“That… that’s not a promise” Baekhyun said, suddenly feeling all embarrassed.

“It is for me” Chanyeol whispered.

Baekhyun looked into Chanyeol’s eyes and he saw the love he carried in them.

“Ugly truth?” Baekhyun asked.

Chanyeol blinked, a moment of panic striking him. He wondered if Baekhyun would tell him that he did not love him back.

Slowly, Chanyeol nodded.

“I think… I think I love you too”

Suddenly, Chanyeol laughed with relief. “That’s not an ugly truth, Baek”

Baekhyun scoffed. “It is for me”

“Why?”

“Because I’ve never said these words out loud to anyone”

Chanyeol was silent. “Not even to Kai when you were dating?”

Baekhyun shook his head. “The words never felt right with him. But they feel right with you. Like these words belong to you, like I belong to you”

Chanyeol breathed the words in, each one of them, one by one. He knew they had a long way to go, that their love would basically have to reboot itself, but he wasn’t worried anymore. Now that Baekhyun was with him, he knew it was not impossible to reach the life he had envisioned 2 years ago.

Chanyeol spent the entire night telling Baekhyun more about the days they’d spend together, both spent the night making more promise and Baekhyun spent the night, falling in love, all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was kind of the first tweetfic I wrote and then my account got suspended and I thought I had lost the fic but luckily I found it on my email so here it is. I hope you like reading this as it's very special to me.
> 
> If you want to follow me on Twitter, click here [@Wulfscribbles](https://www.twitter.com/Wulfscribbles)
> 
> Also, sorry for the typos. I first wrote it in 1t person POV then changed it completely so I must have missed some pronouns while editing.
> 
> Please leave comments, I live reading them 🥺🥺🥺


End file.
